Desastre temporal
by alyzama
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si por causa de un reloj, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Sai viajan al pasado? ¿Qué problemas se desataran por este accidente? ¿Podrán regresar a su tiempo? pero lo más importante ¿Qué pasara si algunos de los shinobis tratan de averiguar lo que pasa en el futuro para poder cambiarlo a su conveniencia? Pasen y lean.
1. Reloj Dorado

Lo sé… debería estar escribiendo los otros fics que tengo pendientes pero se me vino a la mente la idea de este fic y no quiero perder la oportunidad de escribirlo, ténganme paciencia, que los ire subiendo poco a poco.

Saludos a todos xD

**Desastre temporal**

**Capitulo 1.- Reloj dorado.**

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-

Se escucho un grito en medio de un enorme bosque que aparentaba tener miles de años.

-Waaa que dolor, mi espalda, duele dattebayo- Se quejo Naruto mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo- ¿Dónde estoy?¿Ehh? ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Hinata-chan? ¿Are? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿Qué hace una persona debajo de mí?- El rubio se sorprendió al sentir con la palma de su mano los hombros de una persona pequeña, tal vez seria un niño o un adolescente.

-Me duele, por… por favor podrías… apartarte de mí- Se escucho el débil tartamudeo de una mujer.

Al escuchar la voz de esa jovencita, sintió que le era familiar por lo que rápidamente se levanto y le dio la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

-¿Te encuentras bí….? ¿Pero qué es esto?- Exclamo el rubio al ver a la persona que había aplastado.

…**..**

**Horas antes:**

-Que bien que están todos, los reuní esta mañana para asignarles una importante misión, la cual consiste en vigilar el transporte de una caravana del señor feudal, en ella se llevan muchos tesoros ancestrales de la nación del fuego, es por eso que se requiere del apoyo de los mejores ninjas de Konoha, así que: Sai, tu serás el líder del equipo, Sakura tu, por obvias razones fungirás como el agente medico, Hinata tu serás la rastreadora y por ultimo Naruto tu serás el encargado de la defensa en caso de que se dé un atentado- Ordeno Kakashi quien ahora Hokage.

-Entendido Hokage-sama- Contestaron con una reverencia los cuatro shinobis de Konoha.

-Y por favor, denle mis saludos al señor feudal, saldrán a medio día, así que prepárense-

-Ha- Afirmaron ante la orden.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde el secuestro de Hanabi, y en este tiempo Konoha había fortalecido a un más su seguridad para tener la certeza de que tanto sus habitantes y gobierno estarían debidamente protegidos; tal había sido el éxito de las medidas de seguridad que el nivel de criminalidad y accidentes se redujo en un 60% por lo que Konoha vivía uno de sus mejores momentos como aldea, pero aun faltaba mucho para que la nación del fuego pudiera restaurarse completamente de la guerra pasada.

Por su parte la academia ninja apuntaba el mayor nivel de ingreso de alumnos en su historia, ante esta situación muchos de los actuales jounins fungían como maestros, entre ellos Naruto, Hinata y Sakura que eran los más populares entre la comunidad estudiantil shinobi.

-Hinata, esto… ¿Paso por ti?- Le pregunto Naruto a la pelinegra con un poco de nerviosismo, después de lo ocurrido con Toneri ambos ninjas comenzaron una relación amorosa la cual disfrutaban al máximo, pero debían respetar ciertas reglas impuestas por Hiashi.

-Ah… si, gracias Naruto-kun- Contesto la pelinegra con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Muévanse par de tortolos, o llegaremos tarde- Los interrumpio Sakura con un toque burlón en su voz.

La pareja se sonrojaro violentamente al ver a su amiga pelirrosa salir junto con un sonriente Sai que tomaba notas en un pergamino.

-Sakura-chan, ya voy- Contesto Naruto mientras corría hacía su casa.

-Vamos Hinata no hay que perder tiempo- Le dijo la pelirosa tomándola del brazo.

-No entiendo a las mujeres- Dijo Sai imaginándose a una rubia y bella kunoichi de sexis curvas.

**.…**

-Como tarda Naruto, si no llega en cinco minutos lo voy a moler a golpes- Se quejo Sakura al ver que casi había llegado la hora de partida y no se veía rastro alguno del ruidoso rubio.

-Lo siento, pero tuve que esconderme de un grupo de…- Naruto trago saliva al ver a Hinata que lo escuchaba un tanto preocupada.

-¿Un grupo de qué?- Pregunto Sakura al imaginarse a un montón de adolescentes hormonadas siguiendo al rubio.

-Un grupo de niños que querían que los entrenara, si eso jejejejejeje- Mintió pésimamente el héroe de Konoha mientras reía nervioso.

-Oh ya veo- Contesto la ojiverde con ironía al ver como Hinata se tragaba el cuento del Uzumaki –Vayámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde-

Dos horas después los cuatro shinobis escoltaban la caravana del señor feudal la cual consistía en seis vagones largos de aproximadamente ocho metros de largo y dos metros de alto, cada uno jalados por caballos; la misión era altamente secreta por lo que solo los ninjas junto con los seis conductores eran los únicos que acompañaban el trayecto.

-Hinata usa el Byakugan hacia el lado sureste, me pareció ver algo- Le ordeno Sai a la pelinegra.

-Entendido- La Hyuga uso su técnica visual pero no encontró nada que indicara peligro alguno –Despejado Sai-kun-

-¿Cómo va todo por el lado sur?- Pregunto el líder del equipo a Sakura?.

-Todo bien y tranquilo, no hay nada que reportar- Contesto la Ninja medico.

Pasaron un cuantos minutos más y el viaje aun parecía ser de lo más tranquilo posible, pero entre las sombras unos pares de ojos los vigilaban.

-¿Están listos?-

-Sí, solo esperamos la señal-

-Lo único que tenemos que hacer es tomar el reloj y salir, eso es todo- Ordeno un hombre de aproximadamente unos treinta años, alto, de piel blanca bronceada, complexión robusta, ojos azules claros y cabello castaño corto.

-Entendido Yuuya-

Yuuya junto con otros nueves hombres observaban a la caravana moverse, el grupo de bandidos se encontraban a una distancia de tres kilómetros, y para mantenerse escondidos utilizaban una clase de jutsu para no ser detectados por el Byakugan de Hinata, pero eso solo les daría un par de minutos antes de que la Hyuga se diera cuenta del engaño.

-Ahora, vamos- Ordeno Yuuya.

Los diez bandidos salieron disparados aun velocidad increíble para así poder pasar por la zona defensiva de los cuatro shinobis sin darles ni la más minima oportunidad de detenerlos.

-Nos atacan- Grito Sai al sentir un rastro de chackra impregnarse en uno de sus animales de tinta.

-Oh no, no lo harán- La pelirroda tomo impulso y brinco al frente-¡Shanaro!- Grito a todo pulmón al impactar el suelo con su puño logrando hacer volar a dos de los atacantes a varios metros de ahí.

-Kage bunshin no jutsu- Se escucho el grito de Naruto que invocaba a seis clones que corrían tras de él para responder el ataque.

-Hinata ve con Naruto, Sakura quédate conmigo- Les ordeno Sai mientras sacaba un pergamino -Sigan atacando- Grito de nuevo al estar dibujando una manada de tigres que segundos después se posicionaron alrededor de los vagones para protegerlos junto con los conductores.

Yuuya se acerco al vagón central de la caravana mientras evadía a uno de los clones de Naruto con relativa facilidad utilizando uno de sus jutsus de fuego y tierra; tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta que uno de los tigres de Sai se acercaba sigilosamente a él y en un descuido el animal pudo lograr golpearlo del lado derecho de su cuerpo.

-Diablos- Se quejo por el dolor producido por el golpe del cual salia un poco de sangre.

-Yuuya-Le grito uno de sus compañeros- Hazlo ahora- Tres de sus compañeros crearon un poderoso genjutsu que distrajo momentáneamente a Naruto y a Hinata.

-Invocación del elemento tierra, fuego y madera- El castaño hizo una serie de sellos en el vagón hasta crear un portal en el mientras un chacra color verde rodeaba su cuerpo.

-Solo un poco más- Dijo al meter su brazo en el portal –Aquí esta- Saco su mano del circulo de chacra y con cuidado saco un frasco de cristal que tenia en su interior un objeto redondo de color dorado oscuro.

Sakura al ver que Naruto y Hinata se había quedado inmóviles acumulo chacra en su mano izquierda y de un solo golpe rompió el genjutsu que habían creado los bandidos.

-Naruto rápido, a tu izquierda- Le grito a su amigo para que atacara a los hombres que se encontraban aun peleando.

El rubio uan se encontraba un poco desorientado, pero no chisteo ni un momento y se dedico a catar las ordenes de su compañera.

-Odama Rasengan- Corrió rápidamente hacia los tres hombres pero antes de poder lanzar su ataque los bandidos levantaron un muro de tierra.

-Eso no me detendrá- Grito al impactar su ataque en el muro.

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!- Gimieron de dolor los tres hombres al ser sepultados por el peso de la tierra. -maldición-

Del otro lado de los vagones, Hinata defendía la caravana mientras Sai movía los vagones dentro del bosque junto con los conductores, pero la peliazul al ver que a un hombre acercarse al líder del grupo de atacantes abandono su posición.

-Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas- Grito Hinata al enfrentar al último de de los hombres que pretendía ir a ayudar a Yuuya.

-¡Maldita perra!- El hombre trato de defenderse usando ninjutsu del tipo agua pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, su cuerpo quedo prácticamente destrozado. –¡Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!- Grito al caer al suelo por la heridas recibidas por la Hyuga.

-¡No Izumi!- Yuuya trato de acercarse a su amigo, pero en ese momento volteo al sentir a una persona cercarse desde atrás.

-¡Solo faltas tú!- Grito Sakura al abalanzarse contra el castaño.

-Kudokai- El puño derecho de Yuuya se envolvió nuevamente de ese chacra color verde que utilizo al momento de convocar el portal. –¡Tokumo!- Por escasos centímetros pudo evadir el golpe de Sakura, aprovecho esa brecha en la defensiva de la pelirrosa para lanzar un puñetazo contra el tórax de Kunoichi.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Grito Naruto al ver a su compañera desplomarse al suelo.

Sai que había puesto a salvo los demás vagones se acerco corriendo a ayudar a la ninja medico.

-No la toques- Le advirtió Hinata a Yuya al llegar junto con su amiga.

-Misión fallida- Dijo Yuuya mientras sacaba el reloj de su bolsillo.

Hinata miro al castaño y un sentimiento de peligro recorrió su cuerpo, sin perder tiempo tomo a Sakura y la jalo en sus brazos.

-¡Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan!- Grito Naruto al tratar de llegar con las dos mujeres.

-¡No Naruto! Aléjate- Le ordeno Sai al presentir que algo malo ocurriría.

-Lo siento Kujaru-sama- Pronuncio el castaño antes de romper el cristal y tomar el reloj, -Demonios- Abrió rápidamente el objeto y utilizando un poco de su chacra pulso el botón que tenía en medio.

-Pero que….- Naruto no pudo terminar su frase ya que ante él el cuerpo de Yuuya se convirtió en cenizas y una fuerte luz lo cegó.

…**.**

-Ya te dije frente de marquesina que no podrías ganarme esta vez-

-Cállate Inocerda, la próxima vez yo ganare-

-Chicas ya no peleen- Naruto trato de calmar a Ino y a Sakura.

-Tu cállate Naruto- Le gritaron las dos mujeres enfurecidas.

-Silencio los tres, estamos a punto de salir del bosque, ha sido un lar….- Kakashi callo su orden al sentir la fuerte presencia de alguien o algo, miro al cielo y vio caer a un persona -¿Qué es eso?- Señalo con el dedo a sus subordinados mientras corría hacia donde caería.

-Te tengo- Dijo el copyninja al atrapar a la persona que caía del cielo.

-Sakura revísala parece que tiene una contusión- Le ordeno el peliblanco mientras ponía a la peliazul en el suelo con cuidado.

-Enseguida Kakashi-sensei, un momento- Sakura miro detenidamente a la mujer-¿No se parece a Hinata?-

Kakashi se acerco a la joven mujer y la observo un poco más -Tal vez, pero esta mujer está en sus veinte-

Naruto la miro de pies a cabeza mientras se tocaba la barbilla con la mano derecha.

-Es muy bonita-

Sus dos amigas lo miraron con un poco de desprecio y coraje.

-Es un idiota- Se dijeron para si mismas.

La ninja medico reviso el cuerpo de la mujer en busca de golpes o lesiones, hasta llegar a su rostro donde de manera lenta y delicada abrió su ojo derecho.

-¡Oh por kami!- Grito exaltada la pelirosa al notar que la mujer poseia los ojos característicos de los Hyuga. – ¡Kakashi-sensei, esa mujer es una Hyuga!-

Raoidamente el portador del Sharingan se acerco a ella, y la miro con detenimiento.

-Conozco a todos los Hyuga y jamás la había visto a ella, además no tiene el sello del pájaro enjaulado, por lo que es un miembro de la rama principal del clan o…-Cerro la boca por un momento- O es un miembro renegado- Dijo con seriedad y preocupación.

Los dos jóvenes shinobis tragaron saliva al saber lo que implicaba eso.

-Llevémosla con Tsunade-sama- Ordeno Kakashi.

…**.**

-Demonios, tengo que salir rápido de aquí u Orochimaru sabrá donde estoy- Se quejo Sasuke al ir corriendo por el lado este del bosque. Desde hace unos días se había empecinado con salir a buscar a Itachi, sin que el sannin lo supiera. Recorrió uno kilómetro más hasta que un fuerte ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, -¿Qué sera?- De forma precavida se acerco al lugar de donde procedió el sonido, descendió del árbol en que se encontraba y vio que el ruido fue provocado por una persona que había caído sobre unos arbustos.

-Ts- Dijo al ver al sujeto -Basura- Con algo de molestia retomo su camino, pero algo lo hizo volver a donde estaba esa persona.

-Demonios- Se quejo al no saber por qué lo hacía, se acerco al sujeto y con cuidado la saco de los matorrales.

-¿Cabello Rosa? ¿Mujer?- Susurro al recordar a Sakura, pero la mujer era mucho mayor que su ex compañera de equipo.

Volteo su rostro hacia él y la miro con detenimiento –Este sello se parece al de Tsunade- Con cuidado la reviso y noto que la mujer tenía dos costillas rotas pero no ponían en riesgo su vida. –Esta mujer es muy bella, aunque se parece a ella-

El renegado la bao al suelo y le aplico un poco de jutsu medico que había aprendido gracias a pasar tanto tiempo cerca de Orochimaru.

-Ts… esto es una molestia, debería de dejara y seguir mi camino-

Pero aunque dijera eso, el Uchiha sentía la curiosidad de saber la identidad de la mujer

-¿Quien sera?- Se pregunto el chico al revisar las pertenencias de la mujer, pero no encontró nada que revelara su nombre, ni siquiera alguna placa que la identificara como ninja de alguna aldea.

Los minutos pasaron y Sasuke se sentía cada vez más impaciente, pero no era capaz de despertar a la mujer, algo le decía que no debía de hacerlo.

-Al carajo mi conciencia- Dijo Sasuke exasperado.

Pero antes de que llegara al lado de ella, la mujer empezó a moverse hasta quedar sentada.

-Por kami ¿Qué paso? Chicos ¿Dónde están? ¿Sai? ¿Qué paso?- Preguntaba totalmente desorientada mientras miraba a todos lados hasta que su vista para ver si encontraba a sus compañeros, hasta que se topo con el chico que estaba a su lado.

-Sa… sa… Sasuke-kun- Pronuncio el nombre del Uchiha al verlo- ¿Por qué….? ¿Por qué tienes esa apariencia?- Dijo al levantarse y retroceder un poco.

El Uchiha la miro extrañado, esa mujer parecía una versión adulta de su ex-compañera.

-¿Quién eres tú y porque sabes mi nombre?-

Sakura adopto una posición de defensa al ver al Uchiha exaltado.

-¿Esto es un genjutsu?- Se pregunto Sakura nerviosa, pero al mirar a todos lados descarto esa opción.

-¿Quién eres tú y porque tienes la apariencia de Sasuke-kun cuando era más joven?-

El Uchiha miro con furia a la pelirrosa y activo su sharingan.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, no trates de jugar conmigo-

-Tú no eres Sasuke-kun, él está de viaje en el país del viento-

-Déjate de tonterías ¿Quién eres tú? Dímelo-

-Como si no lo supieras bastardo, soy Sakura Haruno-

Sasuke llego al límite de su paciencia al sentir que la mujer trataba de engañarlo y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar se acerco a ella y la arrincono contra un árbol.

-Ahora dime quien eres en realidad o sufrirás las consecu…-

Un fuerte golpe lo derrumbo al suelo, pero no fue suficiente como para dejarlo inconciente.

-Sakura ¿Estás bien?-

-¡Sai! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?-

El palido shinobi la miro a los ojos y suspiro profundamente –Hemos viajado al pasado-

Sasuke que se había levantado y se disponía a atacar de nuevo se detuvo al instante.

-Esto tiene que ser una jodida mentira-

….

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo.

Ténganme paciencia, tan pronto pueda subo el próximo.

Dejenme sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias. :3


	2. Explicaciones

Me alegra demasiado el que les haya gustado tanto el primer capítulo de este fic:

Sakurita Haruno: Gracias por tu review, la idea se me ocurrió mientras veía una imagen en Devianart.

Jbadillodavilla: Gracias :3

Gracias a: Yop, Namikaze3000, Yami AraJ, Albalu, Mary, Ene Akai Tsuki27 por sus reviews.

Akemi: Hay que ver qué cara pondrán tanto Naruto como Hinata xD

YopFan: Gracias por tus ánimos, aquí está el capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes.

Liseth tkm: xDDD Pobrecita la "persona" sobre la que cayó Naruto.

HiNaThItHa.16241: Si! Todos fueron separados por la "explosión" y por eso calleron en lugares diferentes.

Gracias a todos por lo reviews disfruten este capítulo.

Aclaraciones: El capitulo tendrá repetidos algunas escenas del capítulo anterior esto es para dar una mejor explicación y desarrollo del mismo.

**CAPITULO 2.- EXPLICACIONES**

-¡Sai! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?-

El pálido shinobi la miro a los ojos y suspiro profundamente –Hemos viajado al pasado-

Sasuke que se había levantado y se disponía a atacar de nuevo se detuvo al instante.

-Esto tiene que ser una jodida mentira-

Sakura giro su rostro hacia donde estaba el Uchiha y lo miro con horror.

-¡Oh por kami!- Susurro la pelirrosa mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos.

-¡Sakura, vámonos!- Le grito Sai al mismo tiempo que dibujaba rápidamente un ave en su pergamino.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- Grito enfurecido el Uchiha mientras activaba su Sharingan.

Sakura lo miro rápidamente y corrió hacia donde estaba Sai.

-Chidori Nagashi- Dijo en voz alta el Uchiha con la intensión de deterner a los dos shibobis.

Sin perder tiempo Sai brinco encima del ave que había creado y miro a Sakura que venía corriendo hacia él.

-¡Sakura!- Le grito a su compañera al ver que Sasuke la seguia de cerca.

-¡Kami!- Chillo la pelirrosa al sentir al Uchiha tras de ella.

Pero antes de que el ataque de Sasuke la golpeara, Sakura volteo hacia él y concentro chacra en su puño.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito al impactar su puño contra el suelo, levantando la tierra a su alrededor lo que pudo desviar el impacto del chidori de Sasuke.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun- Dijo en voz baja la Haruno.

-Sakura, tu mano- Le grito Sai mientras jalaba a la pelirrosa.

-Alto- Grito Sasuke –Amaterasu- El ninja renegado Invoco las llamas negras de su sharingan hacia donde volaba el ave de Sai.

Sakura al ver que Sasuke los atacaban se quito su guante derecho y con un kunai corto el tatuaje que tenía en su palma y la coloco frente a ella.

-Protección de rayo y fuego- Menciono en un canto la pelirrosa evitando que el ataque del Amaterasu los tocara –Aumenta la velocidad Sai- Le ordeno al pálido shinobi mientras miraba con tristeza y temor al joven Uchiha.

-¿Co… como hizo eso?- Pregunto asombrado y furioso el ex ninja de Konoha.

….

-¿Te encuentras bí….? ¿Pero qué es esto?- Exclamo Naruto al ver a la persona que había aplastado-

El rubio brinco asustado al ver a la jovencita que estaba debajo de él.

-Hi..hi...hi…hi ¿Hinata-chan?- Balbuceo Naruto con nerviosismo -¿Estás bien?- Pregunto el rubio.

La Hyuga que aun estaba tirada bocabajo en la tierra se extraño al escuchar la voz de Naruto.

-¿Na… Naruto-kun?-

-Lo siento, lo siento,- Se disculpo el rubio mientras tomaba con ambas manos el cuerpo de la de ojos perlas hasta levantarla.

-¿Qué paso Naruto-kun?- Pregunto la Hyuga mientras se limpiaba la ropa (aun no miraba a la cara al rubio).

-Hinata-chan se siente más ligera- Se dijo para sí mismo el rubio, miro al frente para ver en donde estaba pero otra cosa ocupaba su mente -¿Hinata-chan? ¿Por qué traes otra ropa?- Pregunto el rubio al contemplar que la ojiperla vestía diferente a cuando comenzaron la misión (tampoco había visto su rostro)-

-¿De qué…?-

-Hey Hinata ¿Dónde estás?- Se escucho la voz de Kiba que venía de detrás de un arbusto.

-Aquí Kiba-kun- Contesto la Hyuga levantando el rostro.

-¿Hinata-chan?- Dijo aun más sorprendido el héroe de Konoha al ver que Hinata parecía mucho más joven de lo normal, mejor dicho que tenia la apariencia de antes de la guerra.

-Na… na… na… ¿Naruto-kun?-Grito asustada la joven kunoichi al ver a un Naruto maduro de aparentes 20 años, mucho más alto, delgado, cabello corto y ¿Sexi? de lo que era.

Kiba al escuchar el grito de su compañera corrió, con Shino detrás de él.

-¿Qué te pasa Hinata….?- Kiba se detuvo al ver frente a él al "maduro" Naruto -¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú?-

La joven Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse por la fuerte impresión al ver a Naruto tan maduro.

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?- Dijo nervioso el rubio mirando a Shino y a Kiba que se veían tan jóvenes como Hinata.

-Naruto aquí arriba-

El rubio miro hacia al cielo y noto a Sakura y a Sai que volaban en un ave de tinta.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Sai?- Dijo el Rubio en voz baja.

Naruto no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, primero aplastaba a una joven Hinata, después vio a Shino y a Kiba adolescentes ¿y ahora esto?, su cerebro estaba a punto de colapsar.

-¿Qué les paso a ustedes tres?- Pregunto Kiba al ver a sus dos compañeros shinobis en modo "adulto".

Sakura y Sai bajaron del ave de tinta y caminaron hacia Naruto.

-Sai es mejor decir la verdad... tendremos que ir con Tsunade-sama y le pedrile que nos ayude con este problema- Sugirió la pelirrosa.

-Sakura, no podemos decir nada que pueda alterar el futuro o puede ser algo muy peligroso, incluso podemos provocar una catástrofe-

-Lo sé Sai- La ninja medico se toco la frente con la mano -Pero es mejor hacerlo de este modo, o de lo contrario podríamos provocar más accidentes- Dijo recordando su encuentro con Sasuke.

Naruto veía con extrañeza a su compañera y trataba de sacar conclusiones.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí Sakura-chan?-

La ojiverde suspiro cansada –Naruto, hemos viajado al pasado-

El equipo de Kurenai al escuchar lo que dijo la pelirrosa, se miraron los unos a los otros y al mismo tiempo Shino y Kiba adoptaron una posición defensiva al no creer las palabras de la Haruno.

-¿Cómo viajaron al pasado?- Pregunto Shino pensando que era un mal chiste.

Sai se recargo sobre un árbol y les explico al equipo de Kurenai todo lo ocurrido durante su misión.

-Es decir que cuando ese tipo apretó el botón todos ustedes viajaron al pasado- Interrogo Kiba a modo de entender todo.

-Así es, o al menos nosotros, solo falta saber si la Hinata de nuestro tiempo también vino o se quedo en el "futuro"- Informo la pelirrosa.

Naruto estaba desesperado, se movía de un lado a otro pensando en su "Hinata".

-Hay que buscar a… Hinata-chan- Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a la Hyuga del pasado.

-Hinata usa tu Byakugan y verifica quienes están en el bosque- Le pidió Sakura.

-¿Ah? Esto... si- Contesto nerviosa la ojiperla.

-Sube a mi ave, será más fácil encontrar a la Hinata del futuro-

La ojiperla dudo un poco pero subió con Sai al ave de tinta.

-Sai ten cuidado- Le dijo la pelirrosa dándole a entender al pálido que evitara volver a toparse con el Uchiha.

-Volare alto- Contesto el ex anbu.

Solo les basto un par de minutos para cubrir todo el bosque en busca de la Hinata del futuro.

-¿Qué encontraron?- Pregunto preocupado Naruto.

-Nada, no hay nadie en el bosque- Dijo con pesar la Hinata del pasado.

-¿Dónde estará Sasuke-kun?- Se pregunto internamente la ninja medico, junto sus manos y se toco la cara con ambas extremidades mientras trataba de tranquilizarse–Sai hay que ir con Tsunade-sama-

-Es lo mejor, pero hay que evitar que alguien más nos vea, ¿Nos ayudaran ustedes?- Les pregunto Sai a los jóvenes shinobis miembros del equipo 8.

Shino miro a Kiba y a Hinata para saber cual era su decisión.

-¿Qué opinina?-

Los dos shinobis solo asintieron.

-Nuestra misión es proteger a Konoha- Contesto Shino. -Ponganse estas capas, así nadie los vera- Dijo el controlador de insectos mientras las sacaba de su mochila.

-Gracias- Dijeron los tres ninjas del "futuro".

…..

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia por verme?- Pregunto Tsunade mientras abría la puerta de su despacho.

Kakashi entro en la oficina de la Hokage cargando a una persona en su espalda.

-Es algo urgente Tsunade-sama- Contesto el peliblanco.

La rubia miro a Kakashi que se notaba extrañamente serio, volteo para ver a Naruto, Sakura e Ino quienes se veían nerviosos.

-¿A quién traes cargando?- Pregunto con curiosidad y extrañeza.

El usuario del Sharingan bajo a la mujer al sofá que estaba en la sala y volvio a mirar a la Hokage.

-Encontramos en el bosque a esta mujer- Informo Kakashi mientras le quitaba la capa a la misteriosa mujer.

-¿Hina…? No, no es ella- Aseguro la Hokage.

-No es Hinata, pero tiene el Byakugan- Le dijo Sakura

-¿Qué?- Tsunade se acerco a la mujer y le abrió el ojo derecho.

-¿Cómo la encontraron?-

-Estábamos a punto de salir del bosque cuando sentí un extraño chacra, mire a cielo vi caer a esta mujer- Contesto Kakashi de forma resumida.

-¿Es broma?- Pregunto dudosa rubia Sannin mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No lo es anciana- Le dijo Naruto acercandose a la Hokage

Tsunade solo giro los ojos para contener sus ganas de golpear al rubio –Llamen a Hyashi-sama, tal vez el sepa quién es esta mujer-

-Tsunade-sama, el equipo 8 quiere verla con urgencia- La interrumpió Shizune.

-Que esperen, esto es más importante…-

-Creo que no es así Tsunade-sama- Interrumpió la Sakura del futuro.

Los que estaban dentro de la sala miraron hacia la puerta; sus rostros se llenaron de sorpresa al ver a los alumnos de Kurenai junto con Naruto, Sakura y Sai adultos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Pregunto en medio de un grito la Hokage.

-¡Hinata-chan!- Grito el Naruto del futuro al ver a su novia postrada en el sofá.

-¿Hinata?- Repitió la Sakura del pasado.

Rápidamente Kakashi, Naruto e Ino se pusieron frente a la líder de Konoha.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Los interrogo el copy ninja.

Sakura del futuro puso su mano en el pecho del Naruto adulto para que se tranquilizara un poco.

-Tsunade-sama, por un accidente que ocurrió en una misión de rango A, Naruto, Sai, Hinata y yo…- Miro a los ojos a su maestra- Viajamos del Futuro a esta época.

El equipo 8 solo asintió ante las palabras de la Sakura adulta.

Kakashi y el resto se miraron entre sí, logrando conectar todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento.

-¿Cómo esta Hinata-chan?- Pregunto el Naruto adulto.

-Está bien, solo esta inconsciente- Le respondió la Sakura del pasado.

Tsunade camino hacia su mesa y se sentó en su sillón, miro a todos los presentes y poso sus manos debajo de su barbilla.

-Kakashi déjalos pasar- Ordeno la mujer.

Naruto al ver moverse a su Sensei corrió hacia su novia, con delicadeza toco su rostro cerciorándose de que en verdad solo estuviera inconsciente.

-Oh por kami, menos mal- Dijo con alivio el rubio dejando a los shinobis del pasado sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Oye soy más alto ´Tebayo- Dijo el Naruto joven con orgullo.

Los demás incluso el propio Naruto del futuro lo vieron con cara de "¿lo dices en serio?", a excepción de la joven Hinata que casi se desmaya al ver como su Futura "yo" era tratada con tanta gentileza por el apuesto y adulto rubio.

-Sakura del "futuro" explícame con detalle lo que paso- Le exigió la Hokage.

Shizune le dio una silla la cual acepto la pelirrosa ya que sus sentía sus costillas le empezaron a doler un poco.

-Todo empezó esta mañana…- La pelirrosa le contó con lujo de detalle todo lo ocurrido, incluso de su encuentro fugaz con el Uchiha lo que exalto a los dos Narutos.

-Si no hubieran visto al Uchiha todo estaría bien, pero ahora que saben que ustedes vinieron del futuro… todo puede complicarse- Dijo con pesar la líder de Konoha al intentar formular un plan –Además… conseguir el reloj del señor feudal no será nada fácil- La mujer miro hacia el peliblanco Jounin -Kakashi, reúne a Kurenai y a Gai, solo a ellos, no le digas nada, que sea rápido-

-Como ordene Hokage-sama- Contesto el peliblanco mientras desaparecía en una nube de polvo-

-¿Qué haremos nosotros?- Pregunto la joven Sakura.

-Vayan a la sala de estar, no tendrán permitido salir hasta que hable con Kurenai y Gai ¿Entendieron?-

-Si Tsunade-sama- Contestaron el equipo 8, Naruto, Sakura e Ino.

-Ustedes quédense aquí- Les dijo la rubia Sannin a los shinobis del futuro.

Los tres chicos solo asintieron.

…..

-¿Díganme que no estoy soñando?- Le pregunto la joven Sakura a sus compañeros.

-No lo estas, o si lo estas, yo estoy soñando contigo- Le dijo Naruto.

-Esto es una locura- Grito la pelirosa.

-Cállate frente de marquesina- Le dijo Ino bastante fastidiada y enojada.

-Bueno… soy bastante bonita de adulta- Dijo con arrogancia la pelirrosa.

-¿Bonita? O si claro- Respondió con sarcasmo su amiga –La que si es bella es Hinata- Dijo con sinceridad, y como si algo hubiera hecho click en su cabeza miro a Naruto –Oh ¿Y vieron como el Naruto adulto corrió hacia la Hinata adulta con tanta preocupación?- Dijo mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa zorruna en su boca.

A Hinata casi le explota su rostro al recordar como el rubio adulto fue tan atento a su yo del futuro.

-Ino déjala en paz- Le regaño Sakura.

-Si que es bonita la Hinata del futuro- Afirmo el joven Naruto.

Todos sus compañeros lo vieron con cara de sorpresa, sin saber que decir, ¿Enserio Naruto había dicho eso?

Ino no perdió el tiempo y salió rápidamente de su asombro, se aclaro la voz y miro nuevamente al rubio.

-Oh Naruto, y tu no está nada mal, te vez muy bien-

-Claro, yo soy un tipo muy bien parecido- Contesto el ojiazul con el pecho inflamado.

Sakura solo hizo un facepalm ante las palabras de su compañero, en muchas ocasiones el rubio era demasiado engreído.

-Basta de tanta palabrería ¿No creen que esto es algo grave?- Grito molesto el Inuzuka-

Sus compañero se sumieron se hombros sabiendo que Kiba tenia razón.

-Tenemos que esperar lo que diga Tsunade-sama, esto va más alla de nuestro entendimiento- Dijo Ino.

-Yo…- Naruto trago saliva buscando las palabras correctas para hablar- Yo quiero saber por qué Sasuke estaba cerca de Konoha, pero… si hacemos algo mal, todo podría empeorar- Confeso con madurez el rubio.

-Naruto…- Sakura admiro las palabras de su compañero, ella también quería ir tras el Uchiha y más al saber que su "yo" del futuro se había enfrentado a él.

…..

Hinata abrió sus ojos poco a poco, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía un poco desorientada.

-¿Hinata? Hinata-chan ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?- Pregunto Naruto muy preocupado.

-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué paso? ¿Y la misión?- Pregunto preocupada.

-Esto... bueno… ¿Te sientes bien?- Naruto estaba nervioso y no sabía que contestar.

-¿Ah? Oh… solo me duele la cabeza-

-Ten Hinata toma esto- Sakura le ofreció un par de pastillas a la ojiperla, quien las tomo sin dudar.

Sakura se acerco a ella y la examino nuevamente.

-Estás bien, en pocos minutos estarás mejor-

-¿Pero qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?-

Por segunda vez en el día Sakura relato lo pasado con la misión y lo ocurrido después de esta.

-¡Oh por kami!- Se sorprendió Hinata ante las palabras de su amiga.

-En un rato llegara Tsunade-sama, tendremos que esperar-

Naruto miro a su amiga, al rubio algo le inquietaba y como buen Uzumaki no se quedaría con la duda.

-Sakura-chan ¿Cómo pudiste evadir el Amaterasu de Sasuke?-

La pelirrosa se sonrojo un poco y miro al suelo.

-Bueno, yo… Sasuke…-

-¿Sakura-chan?-

La pelirrosa alzo la mirada y apretó los puños con fuerza sobre su regazo.

-Hace dos meses, cuando Sasuke vino a la aldea… él y yo hablamos, Sasuke-kun me pidió hacerme este tatuaje- La pelirrosa mostró el símbolo que tenía en la palma de su mano derecha tenia la forma del clan de los Uchiha rodeada de un circulo de letras y símbolos antiguos –Sasuke-kun me dijo que este símbolo junto con un sello de sangre protegían al usuario de los efectos del Sharingan y cualquier ataque invocados por este-

Sus tres compañeros la miraron con asombro, desde hace un poco más de un año, el Uchiha visitaba constantemente a Konoha, donde se aseguraba que la zona residencial de su clan estuviera siendo restaurada por los hombres que había contratado; el tiempo que pasaba en la aldea lo aprovechaba también para hablar con Naruto, Kakashi y también con Sakura, se rumoreaba que la relación de la pelirrosa con el Uchiha había mejorado poco a poco, incluso de que ambos había iniciado una extraña relación.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?-

Sakura sonrió con tristeza –El me dijo que no quería que yo volviera a sufrir por culpa de los Uchiha-

-Sakura-chan- Susurro Naruto tratando de contener sus emociones.

La pelirrosa miro al suelo y recordó lo que exactamente había pasado hace meses.

**Flashback:**

La lluvia caía sobre Konoha de forma lenta y rítmica, las personas salían de sus hogares rumbo a sus trabajos, era de madrugada y las luces de las calles eran apagadas una a una, lejos del centro de la villa se encontraba el distrito de los Uchiha, y en una de las casas que se encontraban al fondo, tenia la luz del corredor encendida.

-No te vayas-

Se escucho la voz de Sasuke en el interior de una habitación.

Sakura se removió debajo de las sabanas y se acomodo en el pecho del pelinegro.

-Sasuke-kun yo…- Se sonrojo un poco al sentir la piel desnuda del brazo Uchiha tocar su cintura – No me quiero ir pero tengo el turno de la mañana en el hospital-

-Ts…- Se quejo el Uchiha.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo la pelirrosa.

El pelinegro se levanto de la cama y empezó a ponerse la ropa.

-Dame tu mano derecha- Le ordeno el Uchiha a Sakura

-¿Eh?-

-Qué me des tu mano derecha-

Sakura dudo un momento pero extendió su mano hacia el pelinegro.

-Sakura… sé que he cometido mucho errores, pero… no quiero que sufras más por culpa mía o de mi clan, es por eso que te daré esto, es algo que he estado buscando por mucho tiempo- El Uchiha saco un pergamino y recito lo que estaba escrito en el.

La pelirrosa sintió su piel arder y vio con asombro como en su mano apareció una especie de tatuaje o sello.

-Este sello te protegerá de los efectos del Sharingan, solo tienes que decir "Protección de rayo y fuego" úsalo con cuidado y sabiduría- Una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Uchiha.

Las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de la Haruno pero se resistió a que cayeran por su rostro.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun-

El pelinegro beso su frente mientras acariciaba su cabello.

**Fin del Flashback**

….

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

**Dejen sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias :3**

**Saludos**.


	3. Decisiones

Waaa los amo a todos xD

Algunas personas me han preguntado en que época se desarrolla la historia, pues el fic se situa justo después de la presentación de Sai al equipo 7.

**Angel Maria 13: **Efectivamente, el fic se desarrolla antes de la pelea con Pain.

**Nova por siempre: **Como pongo al principio los del "pasado" tienen la edad de "shippuden" y los del "futuro" entre 19 y 20 años, es decir la edad que tienen en "The Last"

**Yomii20: **xD gracias por tu review, aquí el capitulo 3, espero que te guste.

**Naoechanique:** jajajaja yo también amo los fics de viajes en el tiempo.

**HiNaThItHa 16241: **La relación de Sakura y Sasuke es muuuuy cercana xD, en este capítulo pondré sobre que va :3, y pues naruto ya le "hecho el ojo a la Hinata del futuro xD

**Aka Uchiha: **Anda mujer lee el capitulo que te gustara xD

**Michekita almazan: **xD jajajajaja see Sasuke muy hot, y habrá más :333 Feliz año nuevo

**Akai Tsuki27: **Tratare de hacer algo con tu petición, se me ocurrió una muy buena idea x3.

**IloveGingerBoys: **Petición concedida, y si.. Neji está vivo!

**Magetsu-x: **Gracias por tu review.

**Anjunakahara: **xDDDDDDDDDDDD jajajajaja quiero mi altar.. ok no xD pues creo que cuenta como una unión de mucho peso el sello que Sasuke le hizo a Sakura… pero más adelante lo aclarare adecuadamente.

**CrissNyan: **Lo sé yo también ame a Sasuke xD

**Marianagon00: **Gracias por el review :3

**CAPITULO 03: DECISIONES**

-Tardan mucho- Se quejo Naruto al ver que ya habían pasado más de tres horas y Tsunade no había ido a notificarles sobre la decisión que había tomado junto con Kakashi, Gai y Kurenai.

-Demasiado- Contesto Sakura con cansancio a su amigo, ella estaba igual o incluso más desesperada y fatigada que Naruto, el toráx aun le dolía un poco a pesar de ya haberse aplicado ninjutsu medico para poder sellar sus costillas rotas.

La Haruno miro al muro en donde se encontraba el reloj de la sala en la cual descansaban ella, y los otros tres shinobis que venían del futuro.

-Las seis de la tarde- Dijo en un susurro Sai.

El tiempo que habían pasado en el cuarto lo habían aprovechado para curarse las heridas que tenían, incluso el establecer algunas "reglas"

**Flashback:**

-Hinata-chan ¿Te encuentras mejor?- Le pregunto preocupado el rubio a la ojiperla, después de que Sakura la había terminado de curar sus heridas.

-Sí, gracias Naruto-kun-

La Haruno sin poderse contener más se sentó a lado de su amiga y la miro con seriedad -Hinata ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de haber quedado inconsciente?-

-Yo…- La primogénita del clan Hyuga hizo memoria, su cabeza aun le dolía un poco pero al concentrarse recordó lo que había pasado –Ese hombre castaño… lo vi desaparecer… su cuerpo desapareció cuando apretó el reloj, una luz apareció y lo único en lo que pensé fue en protegerte Sakura-chan, eso es todo lo que recuerdo-

La pelirrosa sonrió levemente al escuchar que Hinata la había protegido del ataque, tal vez si la peliazul no hubiera hecho eso, ella no solo tendría dos costillas rotas…

-Gracias Hinata-la pelirrosa sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía al pensar lo peor que pudo haberle pasado pero debia de ser fuerte y pensar en como salir de esa situación.

La Hyuga negó con la cabeza –No tienes que decirlo Sakura-chan-

Sai miro a las dos mujeres y supo que era el momento para intervenir.

-Hay que poner algunas reglas- Dijo con seriedad.

-¿De qué hablas Sai?- Pregunto Naruto al no entender lo que quería decir el pálido shinobi.

-Chicos, hay cosas que la gente del pasado no debe de saber, si tan solo de algo llegan a enterarse, el resultado tanto de la guerra como de las demás batallas pueden tener resultados diferentes…-

-Incluso no puedo haber guerra u otra cosa aun peor puede suceder- Lo interrumpió Sakura.

Naruto miro a Sai y a Hinata sabiendo que podrían desatar un verdadero infierno.

-Las cosas se deben de dar como lo han hecho hasta ahora- Dijo Sai mirando a Naruto.

Hinata miro al suelo y suspiro con tristeza al recordar a todos los que murieron en las batallas y en la guerra, pero especialmente la muerte de su querido primo.

-El revelar tan solo un dato o hecho podría cambiar el rumbo de la historia, ya sea para bien o para mal… pero más bien para mal- Contesto con sensatez la pelirrosa.

-Podríamos evitar mucho sufrimiento y muerte pero… eso no lo sabemos…- Respondió Naruto con preocupación y miedo.

En la mente de Sakura apareció la imagen de Naruto y Sasuke peleando en el valle del fin, mientras ella pedía y rogaba que pararen de una vez. La misma sensación de miedo e impotencia recorrió su cuerpo como si estuviese reviviendo ese preciso momento.

-Entre menos tiempo pasemos aquí… será mejor- Dijo con pesar la pelirrosa

-Sí y otra cosa, Naruto y Hinata eviten demostrarse afecto de pareja cuando estemos frente a las personas del pasado, recuerden que su relación tendrá mucha influencia en la guerra, si el Naruto de esta época se entera de que en el futuro él y Hinata están juntos, lo tomara desprevenido y hará muchas preguntas al igual que todos-

Los dos aludidos se miraron y se sonrojaron al saber que Sai tenía razón.

-Tendremos cuidado- Contesto Hinata con determinación.

-Bien y….-

Todos miraron hacia la puerta que se abría dejando ver a Tsunade que entraba a la sala seguida de Kakashi, Gai y Kurenai.

Los dos maestros quienes no habían visto a los cuatro shinobis del futuro se sorprendieron al verlos.

-La llama de la juventud arde en ustedes cuatro- Grito energéticamente la bestia verde de Konoha.

-¡Oh por kami! ¡Hinata!- Dijo con sorpresa la Sensei de ojos rojos al ver la madurez de la Hyuga mientras una gran aura de confianza la envolvía.

La ojiperla sonrió a su maestra y con una reverencia la saludo.

Tsunade al ver el comportamiento de los dos maestros se aclaro la voz para imponer orden en la sala.

-Hemos tomado una decisión, el día de mañana a primera hora, partiremos a la residencia del señor feudal, esto tenemos que hacerlo lo más pronto posible para poder evitar cualquier problema, quienes irán en la misión serán: Kakashi junto con Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Gai- Miro a los cuatro visitantes del futuro- Kurenai se quedara por si surge un problema en nuestro trayecto y pueda auxiliarnos con Shino y Kiba- La Hokage se cruzo de brazos y tomo aire- Mande una mensaje al señor feudal para avisarle que tenemos un asunto importante que atender con él, es mejor tenerlo prevenido-

Los cuatro shinobis visitantes asintieron ante lo dicho por la rubia.

-Gracias por todo, lamento las molestias- Se disculpo la Sakura del futuro.

-Sean del pasado, presente o futuro, ustedes son shinobis de Konoha y es mi deber ayudarlos- Contesto la rubia.

-Cuenten con nosotros- Dijo Gai con su típica pose de confianza.

-Vayan con Kakashi, deben de estar cansados, Shizune les alisto un par de habitaciones que tenemos en este edificio- Les ordeno la Hokage –Coman y duerman que mañana será un largo día-

-Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama- Los cuatro hicieron una reverencia y siguieron al copy ninja.

-Gai, Kurenai vamos a ver a los otros- Les ordeno la rubia.

Los tres maestros caminaron hasta llegar a la sala donde estaban los jóvenes ninjas que esperaban impacientes

-¿Qué paso Tsunade-sama?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Sakura e Ino al ver entrar a su maestra.

-Mañana Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, ustedes dos y yo acompañaremos a los cuatro "visitantes" a la mansión del señor feudal para pedirle el reloj y ver si podemos ver si hay algún modo de mandarlos de regreso al futuro, Kurenai, Shino y Kiba se quedaran aquí como refuerzos- La rubia se masajeo la sien- Esta por más el pedirles que no le digan a absolutamente a nadie lo que paso hoy, consideren a esta misión como de rango S-

Kiba solo pudo chasquear con la lengua al sentirse desplazado de la misión, quería saber más y despejar varias dudas que tenia, pero la Hokage había sido firme ante sus órdenes.

-Entendido Tsunade-sama- Contestaron todos los jóvenes shinobis.

-Pueden irse, los espero mañana a los que iran conmigo a la misión a las 8:00 am-

-Ha-

….

-¿No puedes dormir Sakura-chan?-

-Oh Naruto-

La pelirrosa estaba sentada en uno de las bancas del tercer piso de la torr Hokage, sus pensamientos eran ocupados por la imagen de un joven Sasuke que la atacaba con el Amaterasu.

-¿Piensas en él? ¿Verdad?-

La Haruno miro a su amigo y una mueca de tristeza se dibujo en su cara.

-No pensé que volver a ver esa cara llena de odio y rencor en Sasuke-kun fuera a afectarme tanto-

-Trato de lastimarte Sakura-chan, pero… el Sasuke de nuestro tiempo es muy diferente al del pasado- Le animo el rubio.

-Lo sé Naruto…-

-El Sasuke que te ama jamás te dañaría- Confeso el héroe de Konoha.

-Naruto tu…-

-Si… lo sé desde hace meses- La cara de Naruto mostró un rastro de alegría. –Un día que visito la aldea lo note diferente y sin que se diera cuenta lo espié y…- El rubio se rasco la mejilla para poder decir lo que tenía en mente sin que la pelirrosa lo golpeara –Bueno yo… yo vi como ustedes dos entraron al distrito Uchiha un tanto… bueno tu sabes Sakura-chan-

La pelirrosa lo miro de lado y se llevo la mano al rostro era inutil seguir ocultando lo evidente. –Naruto… Sasuke-kun y yo…- Su rostro se sonrojo un poco- Tenemos una relación desde hace casi cinco meses, desde un poco antes de que pasara lo de Toneri-

-Ya lo sabía, le pregunte al teme pero casi me mata- Respondió el rubio al recordar la mirada mortal que le mando el Uchiha ante la pregunta de su amigo. –Me alegra mucho que los dos estén felices juntos-

Sakura se levanto de su asiento y camino rumbo hacia su habitación –Tenemos mucho por recorrer Naruto, Sasuke-kun aun tiene muchas cosas que resolver y… es mejor que lleve las cosas con calma, aunque yo siempre estaré ahí para apoyarlo-

Naruto sonrió con sinceridad hacia su amiga –Eres la luz en el camino de Sasuke, cuida bien de él Sakura-chan-

La pelirrosa solo asintió ante las palabras de su amigo, ella haría lo que fuera para poder proteger su futuro con Sasuke, al fin y al cabo el mismo Uchiha se lo había pedido.

…..

En una cueva cercana a Konoha un joven shinobi se removía encima de una cama improvisada.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso este día? ¿Sera cierto lo que dijo esa mujer? ¿Vendrán del futuro?- Se preguntaba internamente el Uchiha.

-Demonios, tendré que ir a investigar mañana, tengo que encontrar a esa mujer y exigirle que me diga la verdad… y, si es cierto, tengo que obligarla a decirme lo que pasara en el futuro, eso lo puedo utilizar para usarlo a mi favor…-

El pelinegro rodó hasta quedar boca arriba -¿Qué pasara en el futuro? ¿Podre cumplir con mi venganza? Pero… ¿Desde qué año vendrán? Sakura se ve muy diferente…- La imagen de la pelirrosa del futuro quedo plasmada en su cerebro- Es muy fuerte, se nota que ha tenido un entrenamiento muy arduo… y- Chaqueo la lengua con irritación- ¿Cómo demonios evadió el Amaterasu? ¿A caso saben de algún método para evadirlo o utilizo alguna clase de sello?-

El pelinegro no podía de dejar de hacerse preguntas, tenía tantas dudas y muy pocas referencias, definitivamente quería volver a ver a esa mujer y nada ni nadie lo detendrían.

-¡Demonios! Mañana tengo que saberlo- El Uchiha se toco el cuello donde tenía la marca de Orochimaru. –No debo dejar que esa maldita serpiente me encuentre-

…..

Naruto miro por la ventana y observo como la luz de la luna alumbraba el pasillo, su mente daba vueltas una y otra vez sobre todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento, pero sus pensamientos junto con el cansancio de su cuerpo lo estaban fatigando demasiado y eso hacía que se pusiera muy tenso. Suspiro para poder pensar con mayor claridad, pero al saber que no resolvería nada se paró de su asiento y se dispuso a irse a descansar, volteo hacia atrás y noto venir hacia él a la única mujer que lo podía tranquilizar: Su Hinata.

-Hinata-chan deberías estar descansando-

La ojiperla negó con la cabeza –No Naruto-kun ya descanse demasiado durante la tarde- La peliazul se sentó en la banca donde anteriormente estaba el rubio, se acomodo y le sonrio amablemente.

Naruto noto la cara de preocupación que trataba de ocultar la Huyga con su sonrisa.

-Hinata-chan…-

-Yo… yo no quiero ver a Neji-niisan…- Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Naruto sabía que su novia tardo mucho tiempo para poder superar la muerte del genio Hyuga, la vio muchas veces llorando frente a la tumba de él, y cada vez que lo hacia el rubio se sentía morir por dentro al ver en ese estado.

-Hinata-chan… hay muchas posibilidades de que lo veamos… pero estoy seguro que la abuela ha tomado medidas para que nadie más de los involucrados se entrometa en esto- Le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

La ojiperla se sumió de hombros y apretó sus puños contra sus piernas.

-Soy una inútil- Dijo mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro.

Naruto al ver a la ojiperla llorar la tomo de los hombros e hizo que ella lo mirara a la cara -Oí Hinata-chan no debes de decir eso, eres una fuerte y valiente Kunoichi y eres una buena persona que siempre se preocupa por los demás, siempre estas dispuesta a cuidar y proteger a tus compañeros -El rubio se sonrojo al pensar lo que iba a decir- Eres bella tanto por dentro como por fuera… eres la mujer a la que amo-

Hinata limpio sus lagrimas y recargo su frente en el pecho del rubio.

-Yo también te amo Naruto-kun…-La Hyuga volvio a sonreir, pero en su mente prevalecia la imagen de su primo- Neji-niisan… él-

-Hinata, el sacrificio de Neji fue para procurar un futuro para todos… jamás nadie lo olvidara… el es un héroe…- Naruto tomo el rostro de la peliazul y la miro fijamente –Hinata-chan… no podemos alterar el rumbo de la historia, incluso Jiraiya-sensei…. El también está vivo aun…- El rostro de Naruto se torno triste y sombrío al recordar al hombre que lo trato como aun hijo.

Hinata miro con sorpresa al rubio, sin duda los años había hecho madurar a base de golpes al joven shinobi.

-Naruto-kun… lo siento-

El rubio soltó el rostro de la ojiperla y miro hacia la ventana.

-Es duro todo lo que hemos pasado pero… el futuro es un lugar donde todos quisieran vivir aunque todavía quedan cosas por hacer- Naruto miro de nuevo a Hinata regalándole una tenue sonrisa

Hinata le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Hinata quiero proteger el futuro que tanto nos ha costado construir…- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba- Quiero proteger nuestro futuro juntos-

-Yo… yo te ayudare Naruto-kun- Le respondió mientras se separaba de él.

-Gracias por siempre estar a mi lado- Naruto aparto un mechón de cabello que tenia la peliazul y la beso lentamente.

Hinata pasó sus brazos sobre el cuello de Naruto para profundizar el beso, en ese momento la ojiperla quería olvidarse del problema en que estaban metidos, sentía miedo y mucha confusión ante lo que pasaba, pero al estar al lado del rubio le daba cierta tranquilidad.

Naruto la tomo de la cintura y la acerco más a él, amaba demasiado a la Hyuga y temía que algo le llegara a suceder durante el tiempo que estuvieran en el pasado, no se permitiría perderla de nuevo como lo fue con Toneri. El día en que la rescato le juro a Hiashi que él jamás volvería a dejar que alguien hiciera sufrir a la kunoichi.

El beso se prolongo por varios minutos hasta que Naruto se detuvo.

-Hinata-chan tenemos que ir a dormir, aunque sea un poco-

-Tienes razón Naruto-kun-

…

-ahhuggg- Bostezo el joven Naruto- Tengo sueño… anoche no pude dormir pensando en todo esto-

Las jóvenes Ino y Sakura lo miraron y asintieron.

-Yo tampoco pude dormir- Confeso la pelirrosa.

-¡No dejen que la llama de la juventud se consuma en ustedes!- Los animo Gai-sensei.

-Cejotas-sensei ¿Y su equipo?- Pregunto Naruto

-Mis chicos están de misión en el país del viento junto con Shikaku-san-

-¿Están listos?- Interrumpió Tsunade que entraba a su despacho.

-A sus ordenes Tsunade-sama- Respondieron los presentes.

-Kakashi… pueden pasar- Ordeno la Hokage.

El peliblanco entro a la oficina de la rubia trayendo consigo a los cuatro "visitantes"

-Bien… he recibido la respuesta del señor feudal, el nos espera en su residencia, así que partiremos de inmediato, no debemos de perder tiempo- La mujer se hizo una señal a Shizune, la cual salió y tras un par de segundos entro con una bolsa negra –Todos llevaremos puestas estas túnicas, es mejor que nadie sepa quién sale de la aldea y quienes nos acompañan-

Los presentes sin perder tiempo se pusieron las túnicas, terminado esto la Hokage con una señal los guió hasta la puerta trasera de la torre.

-Vamos- Ordeno con seriedad.

El equipo avanzo a paso contante en el bosque mientras saltaban de árbol en árbol.

-Ambas Hinatas usen el Byakugan para ver su hay alguien en nuestro camino- Pidió la líder de Konoha.

Las dos mujeres hicieron caso de la petición de la rubia y "escanearon" el lugar pero no encontraron nada que pudiera poner en peligro la misión.

-Despejado-Dijeron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo.

-Aumentemos el paso, estamos a punto de salir del bosque- Dijo Tsunade mientras se ponía frente al pequeño pelotón.

Todos avanzaron junto a ella

Al pasar casi una hora de recorrido algo alerto los sentidos de las dos Hinatas.

-Algo viene- Grito la Hinata del Futuro.

-¿Qué cosa es?- Pregunto Kakashi.

-No lo sé, mi Byakugan no lo detecta-

Todos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo y adoptaron posición de defensa.

-¡Prepárense!- Ordeno Tsunade.

En menos de dos segundos el grupo fue rodeado por más de treinta hombres.

-Son fuertes- Dijo en voz baja el joven Naruto al sentir el chacra de sus enemigos.

-Kekekeke pudimos interceptar su mensaje al señor feudal, Orochimaru-sama estará feliz- Dijo un hombre alto moreno, calvo y de lengua serpentina.

Tsunade retrocedió un poco al sentir el flijo de chacra cambiar en el viento.

El hombre miro a todos los ninjas de Konoja pero al ver que todos tenían capas chisteo con la lengua.

-Atáquenlos a todos- Les ordeno a sus hombres. –Solo dejen con vida a la Hokage, al chico nueve colas y a la Hyuga-

El ataque dio inicio, Kakashi se puso frente a sus alumnos mientras se bajaba la banda del rostro.

-Tengan cuidado- Les dijo antes de correr a responder el ataque.

La batalla comenzó siendo relativamente fácil para los de Konoha hasta que algo ocurrió.

-64 golpes de pentagrama- Grito la joven Hinata.

-Jejeje- Rio entre dientes un hombre antes de usar un jutsu de fuego impactando directamente en el cuerpo de la ojiperla la cual reboto ferozmente contra un árbol.

-¡Hinata-chan!- Grito el Naruto del futuro quien estaba cerca de la joven Hyuga.

-¡Maldito!- Dijo el rubio antes de formar un Rasengan y golpear al tipo dejándolo inconsciente por la fuerza del ataque.

-¡Naruto!- Grito la Sakura adulta del otro lado del bosque al ver que uno de los atacantes iba sobre él con una gran lanza.

-¡Gran tornado de Konoha!- Gai ataco al atacante dejándolo molido en medio de un arbusto.

En otro lado del bosque los jóvenes Naruto e Ino daban batalla con uno tipo, el cual usaba jutsu de tierra.

-¡Naruto del otro lado!- Le dijo Ino que evadía los ataques del hombre.

-¡Rasengan!- El joven Naruto venció al tipo con su preciso ataque, pero no se detuvo a festejar.

-¡Abuela Tsunade!- Grito el joven rubio al ver llegar más enemigos.

Kakashi y Gai peleaban juntos al frente mientras acababan con el mayor numero de enemigos, pero parecía no tener fin.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Grito el Naruto adulto a su amiga al ver que la joven Hinata no reaccionaba.

La pelirrosa se acerco a ella y le aplico rápidamente ninjutsu medico mientras Sai y la otra Hinata los protegían.

La pequeña Hyiga abrió los ojos pero tan grande fue su sorpresa al ver al Naruto del futuro que casi sale huyendo de sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto el rubio con preocupación.

-Ah… si… gracias… ¿Naruto-san?-

El rubio mayor sonrió con alivio.

-Que bien-

-Iré a ayudar a los demás- Dijo la pelirrosa mayor al ver que Sai y la otra Hinata habían terminado con los enemigos de alrededor.

La pelirrosa corrió al escuchar quejarse a la joven Ino, pero algo detuvo su carrera, un hombre enmascarado quiso tomarla por sorpresa pero la Haruno lo derribo de un solo golpe.

-Estas a años luz de poder sorprenderme ¡SHANARO!- Dijo con enojo

-¡Tu mujer!-

La pelirrosa volteo al escuchar que la llamaban.

-Sasu….-

La mujer no pudo hacer nada, su cuerpo se desvaneció en el aire al sentir una gran carga eléctrica pasar por su ser.

El joven Uchiha atrapo a la Sakura del futuro y la hecho sobre su hombro.

-¡Sasuke!- Le grito el joven Naruto al ir a su encuentro.

El Uchiha ni siquiera se digno a verlo corrió al frente y grito.

-Amaterasu-

Todo el lugar se lleno de llamas negras dejando completamente indefenso al joven Naruto.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Grito Tsunade al ver las llamas.

…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy…

Espero que les haya gustado

Saludos a todos :3


	4. Desesperación

De regreso!

Bueno…

**Anju nakahara:** Gracias por los animos, y pues si, la joven Hinata se siente encantada con el Naruto adulto xD… pero no spoileo más se que te gustara este capítulo.

**Michelita almazan:** pues Sasuke quiere sacarle la verdad a la pelirrosa… ¿Qué método usara? Mejor lee el capitulo xD

**CrissNyan:** Sakura es una muy buena shinobi así que será duro que diga algo y respecto a Naruto y Hinata… uhh estará difícil.

**HiNaThitHa 16241:** Los atacantes son secuaces de Orochimaru pero no van bajo sus órdenes así que la "serpiente" no sabe nada, y Sasuke… pues el tendrá que esconderse muy bien.

**Zhohar**, **Aka Uchiha **y **Relena01**: Gracias por sus review x3

**InesUchiha: **Jajajajajajajajaja bueno… pero Sakura tiene al Sasuke del futuro y creo que sea difícil que caiga ante sus encantos.

**Encantada: **El fic transcurre antes de la muerte de asuma, precisamente después de que se presenta sai al equipo 7, así que Kurenai todavía no sabe que está embarazada (o más bien aun no lo está).

**Darbri: **Gracias por los ánimos, intentare y me esforzare más para hacerlo aun mejor :3

**Shynicard: **gracias por tu review xD

**Marianagon00:** Espero que siganen fanfictión y leas este cap acabo de ver tu review xD

Gracias también a: **Cami-sempai, Casie-chan67, J. Aide-chan, Jime otaku-hime, Relena 01, Damis 2369, dragon 780, Ines Uchiha, CM19, Sakuloba, Sakura1402, soledad Uchiha, willy 008, en resumen soy un héroe, j-natan 1395, Rolancer, Tathuhime, dragon780, naoechanique, shugoitim, yaura y yomii20 **por seguir el fic así como ponerlo como favorito.

**,Acalaraciones: La joven Hinata se dirigirá al Naruto de su tiempo con –kun y al del futuro como –san, incluido a los otros dos que vienen del futuro, a excepción de ella. **

**CAPITULO 4.- DESESPERACIÓN**

Todo el lugar se lleno de llamas negras dejando completamente indefenso al joven Naruto.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Grito Tsunade al ver el fuego oscuro.

-¡SASUKE!- Grito el Naruto del pasado mientras salía del mar de llamas.

-Gai, Kakashi vengan conmigo- Ordeno la Hokage al ver el fuego negro.

El Naruto adulto bajo con cuidado a la joven Hinata y corrió hacia el lugar donde había ido Sakura, algo le decía que estaba a punto de suceder una desgracia.

Mientras corría miro a Sai y a Hinata indicándoles que lo siguieran.

-Demonios- Chasqueo la lengua mientras llegaba al lugar donde las llamas del Amaterasu habían consumido todo a su paso, y, en el suelo estaba arrodillado un lastimado joven Naruto.

-¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?- Pregunto el Naruto adulto.

-¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Quién invoco el Amaterasu?- Pregunto Kakashi con desesperación.

-Fue… ahg- Se quejo ante el dolor que le influía la herida que tenía en el brazo izquierdo.

-Déjame revisarte- Le pidió la joven Sakura.

El joven rubio miro con miedo a su compañera y tomo aire para hablar –Fue Sasuke… Sasuke se la llevo-

El Naruto adulto apretó los puños y dio un paso a su versión del pasado -¿A quién se llevo?- Pregunto temiendo lo que está pensando.

-A la Sakura-chan del futuro-

Todo el mundo se quedo en estado de shock al saber lo que había pasado.

-¿Por qué no detuviste a Sasuke?- Grito alterado el Naruto adulto.

La Hinata adulta lo tomo del hombro tratando de calmarlo.

-Hay que formar equipos para buscar a Sakura-chan, ella no es débil y podrá defenderse incluso si es contra Uchiha-san- Dijo Hinata con firmeza.

Los shinobis del pasado la miraron con sorpresa, la Hinata del pasado era tímida y jamás la habían visto hablar de esa forma y mucho menos en presencia de Naruto.

Tsunade trajo a uno de los tipos que aun estaban consientes y lo estampo contra un árbol.

-¿Por qué Sasuke los mando a atacarnos?-

-¿Ese maldito Uchiha? No sabemos nada de él-

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?- Pregunto furiosa la Hokage.

-Nosotros atacamos por nuestra cuenta- Confeso el hombre con terror al sentir como la rubia le enterraba los dedos en el hombro.

-Debemos encontrar lo más pronto posible a Sasuke- La rubia se supo frente al grupo y se aclaro la voz- Kakashi, Sai, Sakura e Ino vayan al norte; Gai, Hinata del futuro y Naruto joven vayan al este; Naruto del futuro, joven Hinata vengan conmigo, iremos al oeste, Si no los encuentran dentro del bosque nos veremos en este mismo lugar ¿Entendido?-

-¡Ha!- Contestaron todos.

-Hinata-chan, Sai cuídense- Dijo el Naruto adulto mientras miraba fijamente a su novia la cual asintió con la cabeza.

-Traigan a la sakura del futuro sana y salva- Ordeno la Hokage.

…..

-Umm…-

La Sakura del futuro se quejo al recuperar la conciencia, su cuerpo se sentía cansado y débil, junto las energías que le quedaban y trato de levantarse pero algo le impido hacerlo, estaba sujeta a una especie de silla reclinable.

-¿Qué es esto?- Dijo controlando el pánico que la invadía.

-Es inútil, esas esposas tienen un jutsu que absorbe el chacra- Le contesto Sasuke que salía de la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Pregunto Sakura con absoluta seguridad.

-Dime la verdad… ¿Es cierto lo que dijo ese tipo?- Hasta ese momento el Uchiha no había conocido a Sai.

Sakura supo que se refería a Sai cuando le dijo que habían viajado al pasado.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-

Sasuke se acerco a ella y empujo la silla donde estaba Sakura hacia a otras.

-No juegues conmigo mujer... contesta la pregunta que te hice- Dijo mientras activaba el sharingan.

Sakura lo miro con determinación, no iba a caer en las amenazas del Uchiha.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que responderé a tu pregunta?-

El Uchiha frunció el ceño con enojo, esa mujer lo estaba llevando al límite de su paciencia, y más cuando pensaba que en verdad podría ser la Sakura del futuro.

-¿Es cierto que tú y ese hombre viajaron del futuro? También dime ¿Cómo pudiste evadir el Amaterasu? ¿Qué clase de jutsu usaste?-

Sakura miro hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, aunque intentara hacerse la fuerte no cabía duda de que ver a Sasuke de ese modo la ponía mal.

-¡Contéstame!- Le grito Sasuke acercándose más a ella.

Sakura cerro lo ojos y junto un poco de chacra en sus ojos (más bien lo más que pudo por la restricción de las esposas), hace tiempo había aprendido de Tsunade-sama que al juntar una pequeña cantidad de energía en sus orbes utilizando el sello de su frente generaba una especie de instinto animal que amedrentaba a sus enemigos, en ese momento al estar con el violento y volatín Sasuke pensó que era estúpido usar eso, pero era un único que se le ocurría.

-No me hagas perder la paciencia mujer- Sasuke tomo el rostro de Sakura con su mano derecha y lo alzo hasta tenerlo a su altura.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente y con más seguridad y determinación que nunca lo miro a los ojos.

Sasuke quedo petrificado por un par de segundos, los ojos de Sakura desprendían un aura fuerte y amenazante, pero lo que más lo impresiono fue que el brillo que emitían era tan intenso que hacían aun más bellos los ojos de la kunoichi.

-No te responderé- Contesto Sakura con la boca entrecerrada.

Sasuke desactivo su sharingan y soltó el rostro de la mujer.

-Karin ven conmigo-

Una pequeña figura femenina salio de la oscurida -Sa..Sasuke ¿Sabías que estaba aquí?- Pregunto temerosa la pelirroja mientras salía de su escondite.

Sasuke la miro con el sharingan activado y con un aura asesina rodeándolo. –Demonios- Susurro lleno de rabia y de… ¿Confusión?

…..

-Hinata usa tu Byakugan hacia el lado norte- Ordeno Tsunade.

-Entendido Tsunade-sama- Contesto la joven Hyuga.

La joven ojiperla rastreo alrededor pero no vio absolutamente nada, todo estaba despejado y eso la ponía más nerviosa.

-Limpio Tsunade-sama- Contesto.

-¿Dónde diablos se abra metido Sasuke?- Dijo molesta la rubia mientras corría al frente.

-Sakura-chan- Dijo en voz baja el rubio al pensar en su amiga.

-Cálmate Naruto, la encontraremos pronto-

-Eso espero- Contesto el rubio mayor.

-Na… Naruto-san, yo… yo haré lo que pueda para traer a Sakura-san de vuelta- Le dijo la joven Hinata.

Naruto la miro a la cara y noto que estaba muy sonrojada y sus ojos mostraban timidez, al rubio mayor le pareció que se veía demasiado tierna por lo que aparto su mirada de inmediato.

-Por kami, se ve tan linda- Se dijo para sí mismo mientras se tapaba la cara con su mano vendada.

-Apuren el paso, debemos llegar pronto al punto de reunión- Ordeno la rubia shinobi.

….

-Gai-sensei todo está limpio- Informo la Hinata adulta.

-El área de tu Byakugan se ha incrementado en todo este tiempo, bien hecho hermosa Hinata- La felicito Gai.

La Hyuga mayor sonrió con amabilidad ante el cumplido de la bestia verde de Konoha.

-Hinata-chan eres sorprendente- La alabo el joven Naruto.

Una sonrisa aun mayor apareció en el rostro de la peliazul, haciendo que el joven Naruto casi callera del árbol al que había brincado.

-Es muy bonita la Hinata del futuro- Dijo para sí mismo el joven Naruto.

-Regresemos, aquí no encontraremos nada- Les dijo Gai al llegar al final del bosque.

-Como ordene- Contesto Hinata con pesar.

….

-¡Chidori!- Grito Kakashi al impactar el cuerpo de un hombre vestido de negro.

-¡Ino cuidado!- Grito Sakura mientras se deshacía de un enemigo.

La rubia evadió el golpe del hombre y con su kunai perforo el estomago del tipo, pero desde atrás otro hombre venia a su ataque.

-¡Ino!- Grito de nueva cuenta sakura.

La rubia cerró los ojos al pensar que el golpe sería inevitable… contó los segundos y nada paso.

-¿Estás bien?- Escucho una voz varonil cerca de ella, lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a ella al Sai del futuro que le sonreía amablemente.

-Yo… yo…. Yo… estoy bien- Contesto muy sonrojada mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Ya son todos- Les dijo Kakashi al acabar con el último hombre que los había atacado –Son hombres de Orochimaru-

-¿Aun quedaban más?- Pregunto Sakura que trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Eso parece… regresemos con Tsunade-sama, tendremos que hacer otro plan, dudo que Sasuke esté en este bosque-

-Mis animales de tinta no detectaron nada, no hay huellas a excepción de estos hombres que venían del sur- Informo Sai.

-Ts… Sasuke…- Dijo entre dientes el peliblanco.

….

-¿Qué encontraron?- Pregunto Tsunade.

-Nada, todo despejado- Le informo

-Nos enfrentamos a un grupo de hombres, eran subordinados de Orochimaru, pero no encontramos nada más-

-¿Dónde podría estar?- Se pregunto con enojo Kakashi.

Naruto pensó por un par de minutos hasta que su mente recordó algo.

-A unos kilómetros de aquí hay algunas cuevas, recuerdo que…- El rubio mayor cayo al saber que diría algo que no debían saber los demás- Hay debe de estar Sasuke-

Los demás lo miraron con interrogantes pero no dudaron de lo que decía.

-Llévanos ahí- Pidió Tsunade.

Todos corrieron tras el rubio hasta llegar a una explanada con poca vegetación.

-Alto chicos- Grito la Hinata adulta –Hay trampas y explosivos a quinientos metros de aquí-

Todos se detuvieron al escuchar las palabras de la ojiperla mayor.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto Gai.

-No podemos entrar por aquí, si hacemos algún tipo de movimiento en falso Sasuke podría saberlo con facilidad, Naruto adulto ¿Hay otra forma de entrar?- Le pidió Tsunade.

-No hay ninguna otra- Contesto molesto.

-Puedo mandar a un par de mis animales de papel del tipo rastreador a verificar si esta Sakura dentro, regresaran enseguida si detectan su Chacra- Dijo Sai con serenidad.

-Hazlo, que sea rápido- Ordeno Tsunade.

-Yo desarmare las trampas, Tenten me enseño- Dijo la Hinata adulta –Naruto-kun necesitare de tu chacra- Miro hacia al rubio adulto para que la siguiera.

-Ya voy- Contesto mientras iba tras ella.

-Gai, Kakashi, Hinata y Naruto (refiriéndose a los jóvenes) vayan a poner un cerco alrededor de aquí-

-Entendido- Los cuatros shinobis corrieron para proteger el área y evitar que alguien más entrara.

-Ven aquí Ino, tu brazo necesita tratamiento- Le dijo Tsunade.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama- La rubia menor se acerco a la líder de Konoha mientras veía como la Hinata y el Naruto del futuro desactivaban las trampas.

-Naruto-kun…- Hinata miro de reojo a su novio –La encontraremos-

-Hinata-chan… yo… yo… -Su rostro se oscureció y sus ojos se opacaron -¿Qué haré si le pasa algo a Sakura-chan? ¿Qué… ¿Qué le diré a Sasuke si algo le pasa a Sakura-chan? ¿Qué pasara si el futuro cambia?- Le pregunto aterrado el rubio.

-Naruto-kun, encontraremos la forma de que todo regrese a la normalidad, pero primero tenemos que rescatar a Sakura-chan- La Hyuga toco el rostro de su novio para darle tranquilidad.

Naruto la miro a los ojos, los cuales le transmitían confianza y serenidad.

-Gracias Hinata-chan- Le dijo mientras su rostro en la palma de la mano de la peliazul.

Desde la distancia la joven Sakura veía la escena con la boca abierta y desconcertada.

-A… a... a… - Balbuceaba sin poder formular palabra alguna- ¿A caso esos dos son algo en el futuro?- El cerebro de la pelirosa casi hace corto circuito -No puede ser- Dijo emocionada.

-Sakura… ¿Terminaste de hacer lo que te pedí?- Pregunto Tsunade.

-Ah… si Tsunade-sama, aquí están- La pelirrosa saco unos frascos con líquido color verde.

-Dame tres, quédate con el resto, cuando sea el momento de utilizarlos te lo indicare-

-Como ordene Tsunade-sama-

La pelirrosa regreso al lugar donde tenía su bolsa y mientras se dirigía a ella vio algo que le llamo la atención.

-Ohh cerda deja de mirar así al Sai adulto- Se burlo la Haruno mientras veía como la rubia miraba totalmente sonrojada al pálido shinobi del futuro que estaba concentrado esperando el regreso de sus animales de tinta.

-De que hablas, frente de marquesina- Dijo mientras los colores en su cara cambiaban en diferentes tonos de rojo.

-Te gusta- Dijo Sakura mientras se tapaba la boca.

Ino se sonrojo aun más y trato de defenderse -Estas…-

-Está adentro… Sakura, Sasuke y Karin están dentro de la cueva, se encuentran a dos kilómetros dentro de la cueva, Sakura está sujeta a una silla- Declaro el Sai del futuro.

Naruto y Hinata del futuro corrieron hacia su compañero al escuchar lo que había dicho.

-¿Cómo esta Sakura-chan?-

-No lo sé, solo sé que esta inmovilizada-

-Ino informa a los otros que regresen, ve rápido-

La joven kunoichi corrió hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros y maestros para darles la noticia.

….

-Mujer dime como hicieron para venir a este tiempo si no quieres que juegue con tu mente de nuevo-

-No lo haré, jamás te lo diré- Dijo la Sakura adulta, Sasuke había usado el sharingan en ella para jugar un poco con su mente, pero todo lo que había vivido y pasado la pelirrosa le bastaba para soportar los embates del sharingan, para ella solo era un simple juego, el genjutsu de Sasuke aun no estaba al nivel de cuando la ataco en la guerra.

Sasuke tomo con fuerza el brazo derecho de la Sakura adulta con intención de clavar una aguja en ella, pero algo llamo su atención… el guante de la kunoichi era un poco extraño y el símbolo que tenia encima se le hacía conocido pero no recordaba donde lo había visto, tomo el guante con cuidado pero sakura se negaba a que se lo quitara.

-Así que no quieres que te lo quite- Dijo con labia en su voz.

-No lo hagas- Le rogó la pelirrosa.

Las palabras de Sakura solo alimentaron su curiosidad y sin perder tiempo quito el guante.

-No tienes nada ¿Quieres jugar conmigo mujer?- Le grito con furia mientras sus ojos se ponían más rojos y el sharingan vibraba en ellos.

Sakura cerró el puño pensando que se había librado de él.

Pero Sasuke no era idiota y noto el movimiento del puño de la Haruno, rápidamente volvió a tomar su mano pero Sakura se negaba a abrir el puño, Sasuke tomo su kunai y lo enterró con fuerza en el brazo de la pelirrosa haciéndola gritar del dolor y por reflejo a abrir su puño, el pelinegro sin perder tiempo volteo la mano de la Haruno.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién te lo hizo? ¿Quién fue? ¿Fue Itachi? ¿Quién fue? ¡Con un demonio dímelo!- Grito Sasuke lleno de ira.

-No traicionare a la persona que me lo hizo, jamás lo hare, jure por mi vida que lo protegería de que cayera en la oscuridad- Le grito Sakura llena de rabia, ella jamás le diría a él que fue el mismo Sasuke del futuro que le puso ese sello, jamás se atrevería a traicionarlo.

-Fue ese maldito de Itachi, fue él ¿Verdad?- La cara de Sasuke se deformo en una mueca de odio puro -¿Cómo pudo hacer ese maldito este sello? ¿Cómo lo consiguió? ¿Dónde encontró el pergamino?- Quería que Sakura despejara sus dudas y quería respuestas rápidas.

-Sasuke nos atacan, las trampas que me mandaste a poner están desactivadas- Grito con desesperación la pelirroja Uzumaki.

El Uchiha giro hacia la puerta conteniendo su rabia.

-Me desharé de esos malditos de Konoha, Karin saca a esa mujer, ya sabes dónde- Le ordeno a la pelirroja.

-Lo que digas Sasuke- Contesto la Uzumaki mientras le quitaba las esposas a la pelirrosa.

….

-Rápido, solo faltan doscientos metros- Informo Sai.

Los dos Narutos lo seguían desde atrás, el joven rubio quería reencontrarse con su viejo amigo mientras que el adulto quería rescatar a la Sakura adulta.

-Chidori- Grito el Uchiha.

Rápidamente el Naruto adulto formo un Rasengan para contrarrestar el golpe del Uchiha, el rubio retrocedió mientras su versión joven pasaba a lado de él para enfrentarse al Uchiha.

-¿Qué demonios?- Dijo el Uchiha al ver al Naruto adulto -¿También vino ese idiota?-

-No te descuides Sasuke- Le grito el joven Naruto mientras lo golpeaba en el estomago.

El Uchiha logro que el golpe no fuera tan fuerte pero aun así lo desbalanceo.

Hinata ahora- Grito el Naruto adulto.

-Golpe interno- Dijo en voz baja la Hyuga mientras se dirigía contra el Uchiha.

Sasuke al ver a la adulta Hinata saco una pequeña katana.

-Maldita Hyuga- Le dijo mientras le clavaba la espada japonesa a lado del estomago.

-¡HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito con horror el Naruto del futuro.

….

-Estúpida mujer- Se quejo Karin al ser pateada por la Sakura adulta.

-Lo único que me mantenía sentada eran las esposas de chacra-

La pelirroja se paro y junto todo su chacra en su mano y arremetió contra la pelirrosa, pero está usando su fuerza sobrehumana la golpeo en la cara, pero lo dedos de la pelirroja lograron hacer contacto con su estomago.

-No puede ser- Dijo mientras quedaba inconsciente.

….

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews.


	5. Secretos del futuro

**Primero que nada una disculpa enorme a todos los que siguen el manga y les llego la notificación el sábado de que había subido el capitulo 5, me equivoque al subir el episodio que correspondía a otro fic que estoy haciendo, mil disculpas.**

**Anju nakahara:** xD Naruto no se puede perdonar el no haberle prestado más atención a Hinata cuando eran más jóvenes, por eso se enterneció al verla en el pasado u

**Darbri:** Lo sé! El NaruHina es tan asdfasdfasdfasdfasdf y bueno lo de Hinata con la katana… mejor lee el capitulo y veras lo que pasa :3

Gracias a **IloveGingerBoys**, **Laura**, **Naoechanique** y a **PonySalvaje, Shynykar** por sus reviews, hago mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer que les guste este fic, y me encanta que me dejen sus mensajes de apoyo u

**Myskymyheart:** En serio ame tu review xDDDD tanto Naruto como Hinata son demasiado lindos, mientras tanto Sakura no se deja por nada del mundo por lo que Sasuke está desorientado y no entiende nada, por otra parte lo del toque… xD te daré una sorpresa que creo que ya sospechas :3

**Jhonsereyes: **Lo del Amaterasu lo recordé cuando ya había subido el fic, el Naruto del futuro no puede usar diferentes técnicas y el Kyubi por razones que explicare en este capítulo (todo a causa del viaje en el tiempo)

**Cryssnyan: **xD apenas tienen unos meses de novios están en la fase "estúpidamente enamorados" xD por así decirlos por lo que no ´pueden pasar mucho tiempo sin mostrarse afecto.

**Albalu: **Pues Sasuke no quiere que Sakura se vaya de sus manos el quiere respuestas a sus preguntas y hará lo que sea por ellas.

**HinaThitHa 16241: **NaruHina del futuro, del pasado y entre ambos "tiempos" mucho por ver xD es inevitable que se sientan atraídos los unos con los otros.

**Hiden0512931: **Perdon subi cap equivocado de otro fic que estoy haciendo, mil perdones u-u

**Marianagon00: **xD Si! Muchas parejas y mucho drama y este capítulo tendrá mucho más :3

**Akai Tsuki27: **Sasuke y su estúpida venganza, te entiendo, pero tendrá que decidir.

**Gene: **Amiga mia, tus dudas serán resueltas con este capítulo, espero lo desfrutes :D

Gracias a **Catalina Robertson99, Darbri, DaniVal**, **Pau-0806**, **Viker23**, **grankpo99, jhosereyes, mizaki uzumaji, myskaymyheart, otzuzukisesama, wolfmezu, jijiYong, Melody Hinata, Rennatte, Srta. Endorfina, Viker 23, naochenike y a Yaura por seguir y poner favorito el fic :3**

**CAPITULO 5: SECRETOS DEL FUTURO**

Sasuke al ver a la adulta Hinata saco una pequeña katana.

-Maldita Hyuga- Le dijo mientras le clavaba la espada japonesa a lado del estomago.

-¡HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito con horror el Naruto del futuro.

Rápidamente fue corriendo a donde estaba ella sin siquiera importarle que Sasuke y el Naruto del pasado peleaban sin control: el Uchiha usando el jutsus de fuego junto con el el chidori y por su lado el joven Naruto utilizaba el Rasengan junto con otros dos clones mientras un poco del poder del Kyubi lo rodeába, y eso solo significaba que al joven rubio le había afectado ver a Hinata herida por el Uchiha.

-Por favor Kurama responde-Pedía y rogaba el Naruto adulto al llegar junto a la peliazul.

-Kurama préstame tu poder, responde maldición-

**Flashback.**

Naruto se dirigía al cuarto donde descansaría junto con Sai, su mente estaba mucho más tranquila desde que había hablado con Hinata.

-Hey Naruto, Escúchame un momento- Le pidio Kurama.

-¿Kurama? ¿Qué pasa?-

-No podre ayudarte en este tiempo, mi poder no puede concentrarse, mi versión del pasado es inestable y mi conexión con este mundo es débil, no puedo controlar mi poder, me siento muy débil y confundido, ni siquiera puedo usar mi fuerza, Naruto no podre ayudarte ni brindarte mi poder, debes cuidarte, debo sellarme en tu interior por lo que no podrás utilizar muchas de tus técnicas, es por el bien de los dos, lo siento Naruto-

Naruto se detuvo en ese instante, sintió miedo, mucho miedo al saber que todo se complicaría mucho más de lo que ya estaba,

-Kurama, gracias por avisarme… haré lo que esté en mis manos para regresar a nuestro tiempo…-

-Naruto no te excedas demasiado, recuerda que no podre ayudarte, no trates de entrar en modo Sannin, eso consume parte de mi poder, solo contaras con tu propio chacra, tu poder que el rikudou sennin te otorgo también estará limitado, no lo uses si no es absolutamente necesario, ¿Escuchaste?-

-Eso es demasiado, pero te entiendo Kurama-

**Fin del flashback.**

Naruto tomo con cuidado a Hinata y trato de concentrar un poco de su chacra para poder dárselo a la peliazul, pero el nivel de su concentración era inestable, tanto que incluso el Rasengan que había hecho momentos atrás le había costado trabajo.

-¡Hinata resiste! ¡Demonios!- Con un poco más de esfuerzo el rubio pudo darle un poco de chacra a la Hyuga, al ver que la herida se estaba cerrando la tomo su cuerpo y salió por el mismo lugar por donde habían salido, el otro Naruto tapo la salida para evitar que Sasuke fuera tras ellos.

El Naruto adulto salió a la máxima velocidad que puso, mientras una gran explosión se escucho detrás de él mientras se escuchaba el reclamo del joven Naruto.

-¿Dónde está sakura-chan? - Pregunto el rubio menor, pero lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento era la situación de la Hinata del futuro, al menos sabían que la Sakura adulta estaba con bien, las marcas en sus mejillas se estaban acentuando aun más: estaba a punto de entrar en modo Kyubi, pero gracias a las enseñanzas de Jiraiya-Sensei se estaba controlando de muy buena forma.

-Naruto, siempre serás un imbécil, ¿Qué demonios es todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-

El joven rubio no dijo nada, simplemente se abalanzó de nuevo contra Sasuke.

-¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?-

-Obligarme a decírtelo-

…

-Por este lado Tsunade-sama- Grito Sai a la líder de Konoha.

Minutos atrás, antes de que los dos Narutos y Hinata ingresaran a la cueva Sai, Tsunade, la joven Hinata y Gai habían rodeado el lugar, el Sai del futuro junto con sus animales de tinta pudo encontrar una entrada trasera, por lo que formaron un plan para poder ingresar por ahí y dar apoyo a los demás.

-¡Sakura!- Dijo Tsunade al sentir el chacra de la adulta pelirrosa.

-Gai, Sai vayan dentro de la cueva, den apoyo a los que están adentro-

Los dos hombre no dudaron ni un segundo para ingresar a la cueva.

-Sakura, aquí- Le señalo un leño que estaba en el suelo para que se sentara. –Enséñame esa herida-

La pelirrosa le enseño la cortada que le había hecho Sasuke, la Haruno pudo cerrarla en su mayoría pero se sentía un poco débil y el tratamiento solo había sido rápido.

-Está casi cerrado, hiciste un buen trabajo Sakura- Le dijo Tsunade mientras acababa de dar el tratamiento -¿Qué paso ahí adentro?-

-Sasuke trato de sacarme la verdad y cuando entro en histeria me apuñalo, si no hubiera sido por que ustedes llegaron, no sé lo que hubiera pasado, Sasuke está muy mal- Confeso Sakura con pesar.

-Sakura-san ¿Cómo lograste escapar?- Pregunto la joven Hinata.

-Sasuke fue a enfrentar a los que atacaron por enfrente, Karin trato de sacarme por este pasillo pero pude noquearla, ella está adentro- Dijo la Haruno mientras tocaba su brazo herido.

-Tenemos que detener y retener a Sasuke, nadie más debe saber lo del "viaje".

-Lo siento Tsunade-sama fui descuidada-

-No te culpes Sakura, fuimos emboscados-

..….

Sasuke respiraba con dificultad, la pelea con Naruto estaba siendo cada vez más difícil, el rubio utilizaba a dos de sus clones para hacer tener el control de la pelea, pero el Uchiha no se quedaba atrás, sus técnicas eran muy precisas y eficaces.

-Sasuke, ríndete, los demás vendrán en cualquier momento-

-Eso jamás, si vuelvo a Konoha será para destruirla-

Naruto apretó la mandíbula, era por demás inútil tratar de negociar con el Uchiha.

-Naruto morirás aquí mismo- Advirtió el pelinegro mientras hacia una jutsu con las manos –Jutsu gran bola de fuego- la gigantesca masa ardiente fue dirigida a gran velocidad contra el joven Naruto, pero este utilizo un pequeño rasen Shuriken, lo que logro desintegrar el jutsu del pelinegro.

Segundos antes de que Naruto pudiera deshacer el jutsu de fuego, el pelinegro sintió la presencia de Karin.

-Sasuke, tenemos que irnos, se le llevaron- Dijo karin a llegar por una puerta secreta de la cueva.

El Uchiha la miro con odio y con ganas de matarla en ese momento.

-Vámonos- Dijo antes de que Naruto pudiera notarlo.

-¡Sasuke!- Grito Naruto al notar que el pelinegro se había ido, sentía su chacra fluir detrás de las paredes de la cueva pero no podía encontrar la forma de entrar a través de ella, intento usar un Rasengan para encontrar la puerta pero sus intentos eran inútiles.

-Naruto derrumbaras la cueva- Le grito Gai al llegar por la parte de atrás.

-Pero Sasuke se fue por aquí-

La bestia verde de Konoha analizo con detalle pero no se veía nada –Ha de haber usado una clase de jutsu, no se ve ninguna entrada, es mejor irnos- Pidió al joven rubio.

Sai analizaba a detalle la cueva, había muchos rastros de sangre, pero algo le llamo su atención, cabello rojo.

-Uzumaki Karin se lo llevo, ella utilizo el jutsu de tierra, será casi imposible encontrarlos- Dijo con pesimismo.

-Demonios- Contesto Naruto mientras se tomaba el estomago, tenía una herida pequeña pero que le estaba siendo muy molesta.

-Regresemos- Ordeno Gai al ver que nada podrían hacer.

…

El Naruto adulto corría hacia la salida mientras cargaba a la Hinata adulta, la desesperación del rubio mayor era tal que sentía eterno el recorrido.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Grito el rubio al ver a la joven pelirrosa –Por favor atiende a Hinata-chan, fue herida con una katana-

-Iré a dentro- Dijo Kakashi antes de desaparecer.

La joven Sakura junto con Ino de inmediato vieron la herida de la peliazul, el corte había sido limpio y no habían utilizado ninguna clase de chacra cuando hicieron el cote, eso fue lo que le valió a la peliazul para no perder mucha sangre.

-Naruto… ¿Le diste chacra?- Pregunto Ino con timidez, el Naruto adulto tenia cierto aire de madurez y seriedad.

-Solo un poco para que no se desangrara-

-Estará bien, fue buena idea lo que hiciste- Contesto la pelirrosa mientras sacaba una especie de jeringa de metal, sacudió el contenido y lo inyecto en el brazo derecho de la Hyuga- Con esto generara más rápidamente la sangre que perdió, si Tsunade-sama la ve quedara como si nada le hubiera pasado, pero tenemos que cambiarle la ropa, está llena de sangre-

Naruto se levanto y camino hacia la entrada.

-Demonios, aun no puedo sentir nada- Dijo el rubio quejándose por la falta orientación para poder sentir el chacra, se sentía terriblemente mal e inútil-¿Por qué demonios no pude protegerla?-

-Naruto no vayas adentro, Kakashi-sensei ya fue, junto con los demás podrán contener a Sasuke-kun-

-Lo sé Sakura-chan, lo sé- Respondió mientras golpeaba la pared de la cueva con el puño.

-¡Naruto!- Grito Sai al ver al a su amigo en la salida de la cueva – Sakura pudo escapar está del otro lado con Tsunade-sama…- El pálido shinobi tomo aire para poder darse valor- Sasuke escapo.

La ira de Naruto aumento en ese instante, no solo el Uchiha del pasado había secuestrado a Sakura y herido casi de muerte a Hinata, sino que ahora había escapado.

Sai noto la expresión de su amigo y solo pudo mirar a un lado -¿Cómo está Hinata?-

-Está bien- Dijo con voz baja intentando no explotar en ese instante.

-Ahí están ´Tebbayo- Se escucho la voz del joven Naruto quien traía la ropa manchada de tierra y sangre, el rubio venía acompañado de Tsunade y Kakashi que cargaba a la Sakura adulta.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si Naruto, solo estoy un poco débil-

-¿Qué te hizo Sasuke? Dímelo- Le "casi" ordeno Naruto a su amiga, la pelirrosa tenía los ojos decaídos y tristes.

-El vio el sello- Dijo con temor.

La cara de Naruto se puso totalmente pálida mientras Sai solo chasqueaba la lengua.

La Hokage al notar la tensión en el aire se acerco a Sakura y a Ino.

-¿Qué le paso a Hinata?- Pregunto Tsunade.

-Sasuke la hirió con su katana.

Rápidamente la líder de Konoha fue a verla y la analizo.

-El tratamiento ha sido muy bueno- La rubia saco de una de sus bolsas un frasco y se lo unto en las manos, y con ayuda de su chacra lo aplico sobre la herida quedando totalmente sellada en segundos.

-¿Qué haremos Tsunade-sama?- Pregunto Kakashi.

-Hinata está reaccionando- Grito la joven Sakura.

-Ahhg- Se quejo la adulta peliazul al despertarse.

-¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?- Pregunto mientras trataba de sentarse.

El Naruto adulto corrió a verla y la tomo de la mano.

-Está a salvo- Contesto el rubio mientras señalaba a donde estaba la pelirrosa mayor.

-Lo siento Hinata, por mi culpa te hirieron- Pidió Sakura al sentarse junto a ella.

-Somos ninjas Sakura-chan, es el riesgo que corremos- Contesto con madurez, provocando que Sakura comenzara a llorar.

-Lo siento-

-Hinata, tu herida está sellada, solo te sentirás débil por un par de horas, Naruto adulto debemos llegar lo más pronto posible a la casa del señor feudal, tú la llevaras, Kakashi tu llevaras a la Sakura adulta, en media hora partiremos ¿Entendieron?-

-Si Tsunade-sama- Contestaron todos.

El joven Naruto se acerco a la Hinata adulta.

-Debí protegerte mejor- Se disculpo el rubio.

Hinata le sonrío mientras era ayudada por el rubio mayor a levantarse.

-Fue mi error al no haber podido actuar mejor-

El Naruto joven se sonrojo un poco ante las palabras de la peliazul, se sentía un poco nervioso y raro ante la sonrisa de ella.

Tal hecho no paso por desapercibido por el rubio mayor que solo negó con la cabeza.

-Era un idiota- Se dijo para sí mismo.

..…

-Aquí estaremos a salvo- Le dijo Karin al Uchiha.

Ambos habían llegado a una especie de casa cercana a un rió la cual estaba rodeada de arboles.

Sasuke se volteo contra la pelirroja y lo tomo del cuello.

-¿Por qué demonios no pudiste sacar a esa mujer?-

Karin trataba de que el pelinegro la soltara, el aire le faltaba y se sentía a punto de desmayarse.

-Lo… lo siento… Sasuke… pero ella… es muy fuerte-

-¿No pudiste ser más precavida? ¡Demonios!- Grito arrojándola al suelo.

La pelirroja tosía mientras se tocaba la garganta.

-Sasuke… ella-

-Guarda silencio, tenemos que ir de nuevo por ella-

-Pero Sasuke….-

El Uchiha volteo hacia ella y activo su sharingan.

-No intentes ir contra mí-

Karin tembló de miedo, ya antes el pelinegro la había hecho caer en su genjutsu.

-lo que tú pidas Sasuke-

….

Cuatro horas más tarde el equipo de shinobis había llegado a la casa del señor feudal, eran cerca de las dos de la tarde.

-El señor feudal está en una junta de último minuto es muy importante, tendrán que esperar un poco, tan pronto este libre pasaran con él, síganme- Ordeno un hombre alto rubio con ropa similar a los ambu.

Los shinobis lo siguieron hasta llegar a una sala de estar, donde había diferentes tipos de alimentos.

-Coman lo que gusten, deben de estar cansados, los baños están al fondo y la terraza esta al final del pasillo- Dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

El Naruto del futuro salió hacia el baño, su mal humor y su depresión eran evidentes.

-Sakura-san- La pequeña pelirrosa se acerco a su yo del futuro –tu brazo-

-No es nada- Afirmo mientras se miraba la herida ya curada –No pongas esa cara pequeña yo, Sasuke-kun estaba muy nervioso-

-Pero él… quisiera preguntar cómo es en el futuro…-

-No puedo decirte, lo siento- Le contesto sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-¿Cómo reacciono Sasuke-kun?-

-…. Él… como es el, rudo y cortante- Contesto con su semblante oscurecido.

La pequeña sakura miro al suelo y puso sus manos a cada lado de sus piernas.

-El me hubiera hecho lo mismo…-

Sakura no pudo contenerse más y abrazo a su yo del pasado.

-Hemos sufrido mucho y lo haremos aun más- Dijo en medio de un susurro.

…..

-Nee Hinata-chan, ¿No te duele el estomago?-

-Ah… yo… Solo un poco, el golpe fue muy fuerte, gracias por preguntar Naruto-kun- Contesto con Nerviosismo la joven Hyuga a la pregunta del rubio menor.

-Ustedes dos, las dos Hinatas fueron heridas, yo… yo no pude proteger a la Hinata del futuro- La mirada de Naruto se torno oscura mientras jugaba con sus manos a modo de nervios.

-Naruto-kun, no debes sentirte mal, las dos estamos bien-

-Pero…-

-Deja de culparte Naruto- Le pidió Tsunade – No ganaras nada lamentándote-

…

-¡Demonios!- Se quejo el Naruto del futuro mientras se sentaba a un lado de la puerta de los baños.

-Naruto-kun-

-Hinata…-

-Soy un idiota, ni siquiera pude hacer algo para evitar que Sasuke te dañara-

-Yo no fui cuidadosa, debí preverlo, y me diste de tu chacra para no perder más sangre- Trato de calmarlo.

-Hinata, ¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota como para no poder cuidarte? Debí pedirle a Kakashi-sensei que fuera en tu lugar…-

-Naruto-kun, yo soy una kunoichi, no siempre saldré ilesa-

-Casi te pierdo otra vez-

-Pero no lo hiciste, Naruto-kun mírame-

El rubio alzo su mirada, sus ojos estaban teñidos levemente de rojo, producto de las lagrimas contenidas.

-Te conozco muy bien Naruto-kun, te amo, y sé que siempre buscaras la forma de cuidarme, pero no siempre podrás-

-Hinata…-

La peliazul se acerco a él y lo beso tranquilamente.

-Hinata-chan, gracias por amar a un idiota como yo-

La Hyuga sonrío amablemente

-Lamento interrumpirlos, Hinata podrías dejarnos solos, tengo que hablar con Naruto- Pidió la Sakura del futuro.

La peliazul solo asintió, tomo la mano de Naruto y la apretó un poco.

-Cálmate Naruto-kun- Rápidamente camino hacia el pasillo y desapareció al entrar a la sala.

-Naruto…- La pelirrosa se recargo sobre la pared- Sasuke piensa que fue Itachi quien me puso el sello-

-…-

-Naruto, esto está muy mal, debemos encontrar la manera de que todos olviden todo esto-

-¿Cómo lo haremos?-

-Hace unos meses Tsunade-sama encontró una manera de borrar recuerdos sin afectar el cerebro, pero no me enseño como era-

-Tenemos que hablarlo con la abuela-

-Si… Naruto, por favor quita esa cara-

El rubio la miro a la cara, y volvió a agachar su rostro al suelo.

-Sabes Sakura-chan… yo le iba a pedir a Hinata-chan que se casara conmigo-

La pelirosa quedo shoqueada, no se esperaba que el rubio fuera a decirle eso.

-Woow Naruto…-

-Pero como se lo pediré si ni siquiera puedo defenderla-

-Naruto tu…- Puso su brazo contra la pared arrinconando a Naruto contra ella- ¿Eres idiota? Bueno lo eres pero… ¡Dios! No conozco a alguien más que pudiera ser mejor para Hinata, ¡Por kami! Ustedes dos se aman-

-Pero yo…-

-Naruto, no seas tonto, cuando acabe todo esto pídeselo o te golpeare-

El rubio la miro y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

-Gracias Sakura-chan, ahora te cuidare ma…- El rubio se callo al instante.

-¿?... ¿Qué dijiste?-

-¿Yo? Ahahahaha nada-

-Naruto…- Sakura lo miro con una ceja alzada.

El rubio comenzó a sudar frió.

-Yo… ahahaha, nada Sakura-chan-

-….- La mirada de Sakura se intensifico más.

-Está bien, le prometí al teme que te cuidaría- Contesto el rubio derrotado.

Sakura abrió los ojos con impresión.

-No solo yo, sino también Ino lo prometió-

-¿Ino?-

-Sí, ella dijo que quería verte feliz, y que era gracias a ti que ella había conocido a Sai-

-Son unos tontos- Dijo Sakura cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

-¡Oh por Kami!- Dijo Ino que había escuchado toda la conversación, la terraza cubría hasta la parte de afuera de los baños, por lo que al ir a tomar aire recorrió toda el lugar hasta llegar al final de la misma.

-Ok… esto es… ¡Oh por kami! ¡Naruto y Hinata! ¡Sakura y Sasuke! y- Su rostro se tiño de un rojo profundo- Yo… y… yo y… ¿Yo y Sai?-

-Eres un ratoncito escurridizo, debes olvidar todo lo que escuchaste-

Ino volteo y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Sai muy cerca del suyo.

-Yo… ahh Sai-kun ejejejeje- La rubia casi se desmaya al verlo tan cerca de ella.

…..

-¡Sasuke escúchame!- Pidio Karin por enésima vez en la tarde.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Sasuke, tengo algo que decirte-

-Dimelo de una maldita vez-

-Bueno…-

-Rápido-

-Sakura ella… está embarazada-

La cara de Sasuke se torno llena de ira y confusión.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

…

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Tal vez suba el próximo episodio hasta el viernes.

Saludos a todos.


	6. La historia detras del reloj dorado

¡De regreso!

Bueno… muchas sorpresas y cositas para este capítulo xD

Me sorprendió la cantidad de reviews que tuvo este capítulo y los mensajitos de ánimo, chicos los quiero xD

Gracias a: **Hiyoko-sama, Sakuloba, nova por siempre, Rem-chan91, aseroon, dickory5, Darbri, HiNaThitHa 16241, Akai Tsuki27, Yomil20, May, Relena01, Misaki Uzumaki, Davaru, naruhinalove, Eli-chan, daliapv prez, aalguien que dejo comentario pero no nombre, Ponysalvaje, IP, Rise, Laura, AkamaruFan **y a **Alex **por sus reviews.

**Anju nakahara: **Pues si, Bolt es mayor por un par de semanas pero quise ponerle mayor emoción y por eso puse que Sakura se embarazara de Sarada.

**Gea Euridice ´Gothic Girl:** Siempre ha sido una persona de gran imaginación y me pongo a pensar en muchas situaciones y es así como me salen los capítulos xD

**Myskymyheart:** xDDD el Sasuke del pasado era un idiota, y pues sobre el Sasuke del futuro… es sorpresa xD

**Makaa-chan:** ¿Celos? Puede ser xD

Gracias a: **Anilex Hyuga-Uzumaki, ** **Gea Euridice ´Gothic Girl, Lady H J P-j, Miki nalu, Someine-more, Vanie-chan, aseroon, dickori5, floraa-chan, jorgecr72, lovely joy, Carlo Uzumaki, Davaru, someone-more, annafuentes, hadez1583, **por seguir y poner como favorito el fic.

**CAPITULO 6.- La historia tras el reloj dorado.**

-Sakura ella… está embarazada-

La cara de Sasuke se torno llena de ira y confusión.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

Karin detuvo su paso y miro al suelo mientras trataba de sacar un poco de coraje.

-Cuando estábamos peleando… yo la ataque con mi mano llena de chacra pero ella… me dio un golpe antes de llegar a ella, pero…-La pelirroja miro a Sasuke con temor- pude tocar su vientre… en ese momento sentí un chacra diferente en su cuerpo, uno cálido pero fuerte un poco diferente de ella, eso solo indica una cosa... que ella está embarazada-

El Uchiha le dio la espalda a la Uzumaki, camino hacia un enorme árbol y de un golpe lo destrozo.

-¿Quién es el padre?- En ese momento el pelinegro recordó el sello que tenia la pelirrosa –Itachi… él es el padre….- El Uchiha activo su sharingan por instinto y miro a Karin, la pelirroja quedo inmóvil ante el miedo y el terror que le infundían los ojos del pelinegro.

-Vámonos, quiero respuestas-

…

-Eres un ratoncito escurridizo, debes olvidar todo lo que escuchaste-

Ino volteo y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Sai muy cerca del suyo.

-Yo… ahh Sai-kun ejejejeje- La rubia casi se desmaya al verlo tan cerca de ella.

-Lo que escuchaste son cosas muy delicadas y tienen mucha repercusión en el futuro así que olvida todo y no le digas a nadie de esto ¿Entendiste?-

La rubia lo miro y sintió la intensa mirada profunda de Sai en ella, su cuerpo se tenso un poco y supo que lo que le pedía el pálido shinobi era algo muy serio –Yo… entiendo Sai-kun…Lo siento- Contesto con tartamudez en su voz.

-Bien dicho- Sai le acaricio la cabeza a modo de "compensación".

La pobre rubia sintió que su cara estaba totalmente caliente mientras su corazón latía sin parar -¿Qué me pasa?- Se pregunto nerviosa la Yamanaka.

-Ino, Sai, es hora- Les grito Kakashi desde el otro lado de la terraza.

-¡Si ya vamos!- Contesto el ex-anbu- No olvides lo que te dije-

-No lo haré Sai-kun-

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la sala donde esperaban los demás integrantes del equipo.

-Vengan conmigo, el señor feudal los espera- Les informo el mismo hombre que los había recibido cuando llegaron a la casa del líder de la nación del fuego.

El pasillo era enorme, las paredes eran de un color rojo con decoraciones en color dorado y las paredes eran adornados por diferentes cuadros de los pasados señores feudales junto con sus familias, todo eso representaba ostentosidad y riqueza digna del habitante y dueño de dicho palacio.

-Por aquí- Indico el hombre al abrir una puerta doble de hierro con el símbolo del país del fuego en medio de ella.

-Sean bienvenidos shinobis de Konoha- Saludo del Daimyo rodeado de tres de sus colaboradores

Los shinobis se arrodillaron ante él a modo de demostrar respeto.

-Daimyo-sama, estamos ante usted para solicitar su valiosa cooperación ente un problema crítico que ha sucedido con unos shinobis de nuestra aldea- Pidió Tsunade con determinación y seguridad en sus palabras.

El señor feudal miro a Tsunade con interrogantes en su cabeza.

-Explícate Tsunade-dono-

-Como ordene Daimyo-sama-

La Hokage explico a detalle lo que había pasado hasta ahora, relatando lo explicado por la Sakura futuro sobre la misión fallida y el accionar del reloj hasta del hasta el accidente en el bosque provocado por los seguidores de Orochimaru y el rapto de la Sakura adulta a manos de Sasuke así como su rescate.

Los tres asistentes del Daimyo así como el mismo líder miraron a la líder de Konoha con cara de asombro y escepticismo.

-¿Quiere decir que esos cuatro jóvenes shinobis provienen de futuro gracias a uno de los relojes pertenecientes a mi familia desde hace generaciones?- Cuestiono el Daimyo a Tsunade.

-Es correcto Daimyo-sama-

-Tsukishirou, trae a Kimimaru- Ordeno el anciano líder.

Rápidamente uno de los guardias que protegían la puerta salió y en menos de tres minutos regreso acompañado de un anciano de cabello castaño canoso y ojos grises.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita de mi Daimyo-sama?-

-Tsunade-dono explícale todo lo que paso-

La Hokage por segunda vez en el día desenrolló el gran problema en que estaban metidos.

-¡Por los ancestros! Esto es un gran problema, jóvenes shinobis, tomen asiento, les contare la historia del reloj dorado y el por qué nadie debe usar ese reloj-

Tsunade junto con los maestros y sus alumnos tomaron asiento y escucharon con atención al noble anciano.

-Ok… todo comenzó hace ciento diez años….

**Flashback**

-¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice!- Grito un hombre blanco, cabello plateado y ojos verdes claros.

-¡Amira-sama lo hice! Por fin pude completarlo- El peli plata corrió afuera de su gran laboratorio hasta llegar a un cuarto donde descansaba una mujer rubia, cabello castaño claro y ojos azules claros en una gran cama.

-¿Qué hiciste Yoshiki?-

-Mi señora, por fin complete el reloj, podremos evitar que mi señor Sabaru-sama muera-

La mujer se levanto con prisa ante las palabras de Yoshiki.

-¿Dime que no estas mintiendo?-

-Jamás le mentiría a usted mi señora-

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-

-A uno de los presos-

-Ok, tu, trae a uno de esas escorias que están en el calabozo- Le ordeno Amira a uno de los guardias que vigilaba la puerta.

-Si mi señora-

-Amira-sama venga conmigo, iremos a mi laboratorio, ahí realizaremos el ritual-

Minutos después ambos individuos se hallaban en medio del salón de investigaciones del peli plata.

-Ponlo en medio- Le pidió Yoshiki al guardia.

-No por favor no- Rogó el pobre hombre.

-Te dejare ir si solo aprietas el botón de en medio con un poco de chacra- Le prometió el investigador.

-¿Solo eso?-

-Si… pero hazlo ya-

El hombre sin pensarlo dos veces oprimió el botón sin tener la menor idea de lo que iba a pasar.

-¿Qué….- El cuerpo del tipo se redujo a cenizas mientras una luz cegaba a Yoshiki y a Amira.

Una par de segundos después las os personas recuperaron la visión y se encontraron en el mismo lugar, solo con la diferencia que parecía una bodega llena de cajas y estantes.

-¡Lo conseguimos!-Festejo Yoshiki

La mujer con emoción y sin esperar al científico salió del lugar.

-¡Sabaru-sama!- Grito la mujer con desesperación.

-Varias personas dentro de la casa miraron extrañados a la mujer del jefe.

-Amira-sama, Sabaru-sama esta en el patio- Le dijo un guardia a la mujer para que dejara de gritar.

-Oh gracias-

El guardia alzo una ceja y se sintió raro ya que la señora jamás había sido amable con nadie del personal.

-¡Sabaru-sama!-

-¿Amira? Deja de gritar mujer, aquí estoy- Contesto un hombre alto moreno claro, de cabello gris oscuro y de ojos color miel

La rubia corrió los brazos de su esposo con el llanto a punto de explotar.

-¿Qué te pasa mujer?-

Amira lo miro a los ojos y con valor le hablo.

-Sabaru-sama yo…-

-Amira-sama deje que yo le explique todo a Sabaru-sama- Pidió Yoshiki.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-

-Mi señor, en exactamente dos meses usted y sus hombres serán atacados en medio del desierto por un grupo de vándalos, usted morirá en esa batalla…-

-¿Estás loco o qué?-

-Mi señor venimos del futuro, a diez meses de esta fecha-

-Eso es imposible, están mintiendo-

-No mi señor, mire- Yoshiki le enseño un anillo negro adornado de una piedra color amarillo ámbar-

-Eso… es mi anillo- Dijo asombrado mientras miraba su mano izquierda observando el mismo anillo que le había enseñado el peli plata-

-Mi señor debe evitar pasar por el desierto, de esa forma usted no morirá-

El hombre miro a su esposa y al científico, respiro con pesar y tomo una decisión.

-Les creo, no tomare ese camino y definitivamente no moriré-

-Gracias Sabaru-sama, Amira-sama debemos regresar-

-Sabaru-sama prométeme que no iras por el desierto, no soportare que mueras, he sufrido mucho tu muerte-

El peli gris miro con dudas a su mujer pero no pudo negarse a su petición.

-Te lo prometo- Dijo vencido.

-Mi señora, debemos de irnos, ahora sabemos que ese accidente no ocurrirá,- El peli plata giro hacia su señor y lo miro de nuevo- Mi señor, no le diga nada a nadie sobre este encuentro-

-No lo haré-

-Por favor, necesitamos a uno de los prisioneros para poder regresar al futuro- Pidió el peli plata.

El jefe miro con sospecha pero quería saber cómo habían llegado al pasado.

-Vengan conmigo-

Los tres fueron llevados hasta los calabozos donde había un hombre mayor muy delgado, Sabaru abrió la puerta y lo saco con fuerza.

-Sabaru-sama observe desde afuera de este cuarto- El peli plata camino hacia el prisionero y le dio el reloj -Hey anciano, junta un poco de chacra y aprieta el botón de en medio de este reloj-

-¿Eh?-

-Haz lo que te dije- Le ordeno Yoshiki.

El infeliz abuelo con miedo a que lo fueran a golpear lo acciono el botón.

Sabaru vio con asombro como el anciano se hacía cenizas y las dos personas desparecían con el resplandor que emitía el reloj.

-¡Amira-sama regresamos!- Dijo emocionado Yoshiki al ver que estaba de regreso en su laboratorio.

La mujer salió corriendo de la habitación y vio en la puerta a uno de los guardias.

-¿Dónde está Sabaru-sama?-

El hombre miro con miedo a la rubia y pensó un momento antes de contestar.

-Mi señora, Sabaru-sama esta muerto-

**Fin del Flashback.**

El anciano termino de contar su historia y pauso durante un segundo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Sabaru murió?- Pregunto Tsunade sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Así es, Sabaru no cruzo el desierto pero al dar vuelta por las montañas otro grupo de bandidos lo atacaron a él y a sus hombres, lo peor fue que eso genero una trágica masacre en una aldea cercana a la batalla-

Tanto los shinobis de Konoha como el señor feudal y sus asistentes estaban impresionados ante la historia relatada por el anciano.

-Pero eso no detuvo a Amira y a Yoshiki, ambos regresaron 5 veces más al pasado pero todas esas veces no evitaron que Sabaru muriera, y cada vez que repetían el experimento los resultados eran cada vez peores, en el último intento, al regresar al futuro… ambos vieron como el lugar al que habían regresado estaba totalmente en ruinas, la casa y el clan de Sabaru estaba destruido y todos habían muerto-

-Que desgracias- Se lamento el señor feudal.

-Un momento… ¿Cómo hicieron para regresar a su tiempo?- Pregunto la Sakura del futuro.

-Usaron el mismo reloj y en todas y cada una de las veces usaron un sacrificio humano para activarlo-

-Oi… un momento… no usaremos a nadie para regresar al futuro- Grito Naruto lleno de terror.

-El reloj…. No tenemos el reloj- Sai recordó que el artefacto había sido destruido en el accidente.

-Existen tres relojes, uno fue dado al señor del fuego, otro está en un templo al norte del bosque y el tercero lo resguardan unos monjes de las montañas mesticias- Informo el anciano mientras sacaba un cigarro. –El reloj de Daimyo-sama esta en el salón de tesoros en la caja de bronce que le perteneció al Daimyo-sama anterior-

-Esa caja fue enviada hace cuarenta años a Konohagakure- Lo interrumpió uno de los colaboradores del señor del fuego.

Los shinobis miraron al mismo al tipo que había hablado.

-¿Por qué esa caja esta en Konoha?- Pregunto Tsunade tratando de no gritar.

-Esa caja contiene muchas cosas peligrosas que pondría en riesgo la integridad del señor del fuego...-

El Naruto adulto sintió su interior volverse loco, ¿A caso había sido en vano el viaje hasta ahí? Casi matan a Hinata y a Sakura pudo pasarle algo peor.

-Regresemos a Konoha- Pidió la Sakura del futuro, al ver que el reloj de la pared marcaba las tres quince de la tarde.

Tsunade se masajeo la sien y se levanto de su asiento.

-Vámonos, entre más pronto mejor-

-Lamentamos las molestias Daimyo-sama-

-Tengo una técnica de borrado de memoria, será difícil prepararla pero la tendré lista en un par de días- Les dijo el anciano –Cuando la termine deberán de regresar todos- El anciano era sabio y sabia que todo eso representaba un gran problema.

-Gracias Kimimaru-sama-

-Que problema- Se quejo el señor feudal –Vayan con cuidado-

-Agradecemos su preocupación Daimyo-sama-

Todos los shinobis se inclinaron ante él.

….

-No podemos ir más allá de aquí- Dijo con miedo la pelirroja Uzumaki –Más adelante hay varios ninjas y trampas-

-Maldición- Se quejo el Uchiha menor. –Tendremos que esperar a que esos malditos salgan- El pelinegro camino de regreso al bosque –Karin, hay que ponerles una trampa-

-Como pidas Sasuke-kun-

…...

-Naruto controla tu chacra- Le ordeno Tsunade al rubio menor.

-Pero abuela, vinimos por nada hasta aquí por nada-

El rubio mayor se acerco a su contraparte y le puso la mano en la cabeza.

-Debemos guardar la cama, ahora sabemos donde están los otros relojes y…-

-¡Necesita un sacrificio humano para que regresen al futuro!- Le grito su versión del pasado.

-¡Demonios lo sé!- Le respondió el rubio mayor.

-Encontraremos el modo de poder regresarlos al futuro sin la necesidad de usar la vida de una persona- Trato de tranquilizarlos Tsunade –Somos shinobis de Konoha, cualquier problema lo resolvemos estando juntos-

-La llama de la juventud arde en nosotros- los animo Gai.

Los dos Narutos sonrieron al saber que harían lo imposible por hacerlo realidad.

-Hinata, ¿Te duele?- Le pregunto la Sakura mayor a su amiga.

-Solo un poco-

-Hinata-chan, yo te llevare no tienes que hacer ningún esfuerzo- Naruto se puso en cuclillas para que la peliazul subiera a sus espalda.

-No… no es necesario, ya estoy bien-

-Hinata adulta, no pongas peros, tenemos que regresar de inmediato a Konoha, tu solo nos retrasaras- Le dijo de forma cortante la Hokage.

La Hyuga solo asintió y se subió a la espalda de su novio.

A la joven Hinata se le subieron los colores al rostro.

-¿En serio podre ser tan cercana a Naruto-kun en el futuro?- Se dijo interiormente mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Hinata-chan, ¿Cómo está tu golpe?- Le pregunto el rubio menor.

-¿Ah?... yo… esto Naruto-kun… yo…. No fue nada… ni siquiera me duele- Contesto apenada y sonrojada.

-Sai, joven Hinata al frente junto con Kakashi Sensei; Gai, Ino y Naruto atrás; joven Sakura a la izquierda, Sakura adulta a la derecha, yo iré en medio con Naruto y Hinata del futuro-

-Ha- Contestaron todos posicionándose en sus respectivos lugares.

Recorrieron el trayecto por aproximadamente cuarenta minutos hasta llegar a la entrada de la montaña donde vieron a los guardias del señor del fuego.

-Tengan cuidado, se han reportado el avistamiento de varios grupos de shinobis del país del sonido- Les advirtió un anbu.

-Gracias por la advertencia- Agradeció la Hokage

Los shinobis se adentraron al bosque, el trayecto estaba siendo bastante silencioso lo que puso en alerta a la Sakura adulta.

-Sai- Nombro la pelirrosa a su compañero.

El pálido ninja, envió a un grupo de sus animales de tinta a inspeccionar los alrededores pero no había absolutamente nada.

-Limpio- Contesto.

Avanzaron un par de kilómetros más hasta que algo paso.

-¿Qué….- La voz de Tsunade se paralizo.

-Genjutsu- Logro decir Kakashi antes de destapar su ojo donde escondía el sharingan.

-¡Esta vez no!- Grito la Sakura del futuro al deshacer el genjutsu rápidamente y liberando a todos los demás.

-Jutsu gran bola de fuego- Sasuke salió de su escondite y ataco al grupo de ninjas.

-¡Sasuke!- Le grito Kakashi mientras formaba un chidori.

-¡Todos sigan su camino!- Ordeno Tsunade, dejando la batalla al copy ninja –Gai ve con él-

La bestia verde de Konoha fue al apoyo de su amigo mientras revisaba que no hubiera más enemigos.

-Bájame Naruto-kun- Le pido la peliazul al rubio mayor.

-Pero…-

-Algo anda mal-

-Es cierto, hay mucho chacra extraño- La apoyo la Hyuga menor.

Tsunade y los demás se detuvieron al sentir el suelo temblar.

-Ambas Sakuras al frente- Grito Tsunade adoptando posición defensiva.

-Jutsu de tierra y fuego- Todos los shinobis vieron levantarse ante ellos una gran pared de tierra, mientras el suelo entre sus pies se partía poco a poco.

-Retrocedan- Grito Sai mientras dibujaba un águila en su pergamino.

-Jutsu clones de sombra- Recitaron los dos Narutos.

-¡Shanaroooooooooooo!- Las dos Sakuras trataron de derribar el muro mientras Tsunade buscaba una salida desde atrás.

Los dos rubios pasaron de donde estaban las dos pelirrosas y se abrieron camino hasta ver a Karin.

-Mala decisión- Rió la pelirroja mientras desaparecía.

-Un clon- Gritaron los dos acompañados de cuatro clones de ellos.

Los seis voltearon hacia atrás y vieron a la verdadera Karin atacar a Tsunade y a las dos Hinatas, mientras Sasuke atacaba a las dos pelirrosas.

-Tu con la abuela yo con Sasuke- Le ordeno el rubio mayor a su contraparte.

El pequeño Naruto no dudo y fue en auxilio de la Hokage.

Las dos Harunos no dejaban que el Uchiha las amedrentara, aun cuando el pelinegro utilizara su katana impregnada de su chidori además de utilizar su sharingan.

-¡Sasuke!- Grito el rubio mayor al ir contra el pelinegro.

-Hmp- Sonrió el Uchiha al ver que Naruto había caído en su trampa.

-Pero…- Naruto fue inmovilizado por un par de serpientes enormes.

-¡Naruto!- Grito la joven pelirrosa descuidando su defensiva.

-Tonta-Dijo en voz baja el Uchiha al abalanzarse contra ella.

- ¡Nooooo!- La Sakura mayor trato de correr para evitar el ataque pero estaba demasiado lejos.

-¡Sakura-chan!-Pego un grito desgarrador el Uzumaki al liberarse de las serpientes.

-¡Despídete Sakura!- Le dijo el Uchiha a menos de un metro de atravesar a la Haruno.

Una nuve de polvo se levanto en el lugar…

Naruto y la Sakura adulta se quedaron estáticos.

El Uchiha abrió sus ojos al sentir atravesar la piel de su enemigo.

-Te lo di…-

-No te permitiré herirla- Se escucho la voz de un hombre mayor.

Sasuke miro a la persona que había apuñalado, el corte lo había hecho en un brazo de un hombre del cual solo se podía ver su sharingan.

-Itachi… ¡Itachi!- Grito fuertemente el pelinegro al ver a ese hombre frente a él.

…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, no sé cuando subiré el próximo capítulo así que estén atentos.


	7. Encuentros inesperados

De regreso… yeiii!

**Anju nakahara:** Pues xDDD Tu comentario tiene muchas cosas ciertas… lo que leerás en este cap xD

**Roxi21:** jajajajaja Hinata es tan asdfasdf pobrecilla y pues lo de Sasuke… pues pasa y lee xD

**Rolancer:** Si, lo se lo de Sasuke se me paso, por que el primer capítulo lo escribí rápido y ni me preocupe por la línea argumental, y se me paso, recordé ese problema ya cuando había subido el capitulo 1, pero pregunte si lo cambiaba y me dijeron que lo dejara así xD tomémoslo como OCC.

**Davaru:** Paciencia, lo de Hinata lo pondré un poco más adelante xD

**Grankpo99:** De seguro se infarta en emo vengador con lo de Sakura xD

**Myskymyheart: **pues si, Sasuke del pasado era un HDP, pero todavía falta que haga mucho más.

**Maylin Velastegu:** Pásame tu correo electrónico o tu cuenta de FB y te paso los capítulos que he escrito hasta ahora.

**Namikazee: **xDDDD pues sí, el Sasuke del pasado es un idiota xD y bueno sobre "Itachi" creo que casi todos saben quién es en realidad xD.

Un enorme gradecimiento a**: Yomii20, Gea Euridice ´Gothic Girl, HiNaThitHa 16241, Carlo Uzumaki, Yo xp quien mas, misaki Uzumaki, Sakuloba, dickory 5, michelita almazan, Xx tsukiumi xX, Guest, AdictAlaSidra, Makaa-chan** enserio gracias por sus reviews deberían de ver cómo me rio como loca con sus palabras de ánimo y sus reacciones por el capitulo, saludos a todos.

Tambien agradezco a: **Andy Boo-chan, Roxanitax15**, **Xx tsukiumi xX, yo xp quien, mas, mizuzuita, roxifi21, kahedii-chan, maka-chan, soledad Uchiha **y a **thalibb **por seguir y poner como favorito al fic.

**CAPITULO 7: ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS**

El Uchiha abrió sus ojos al sentir atravesar la piel de su enemigo.

-Te lo di…-

-No te permitiré herirla- Se escucho la voz de un hombre mayor.

Sasuke miro a la persona que había apuñalado, el corte lo había hecho en un brazo de un hombre del cual solo se podía ver su sharingan.

-Itachi… ¡Itachi!- Grito fuertemente el pelinegro al ver a ese hombre frente a él.

El hombre con paso veloz puso a la joven pelirrosa lejos del Uchiha menor.

-No te muevas de aquí-

-Pero tú brazo…-

La Haruno no pudo terminar de hablar por que el hombre regreso a donde estaba el otro Uchiha que aun estaba en shock al ver a su "hermano" y no solo él sino Naruto y la Sakura del futuro quienes sabían quién era "ese" hombre.

-No se acerquen- Les ordeno el Uchiha mayor a los dos shinobis del futuro.

Naruto ante las palabras del hombre fue en busca de Kakashi y Gai, algo le decía que estaban en problemas, en cambio, la Sakura adulta fue con Tsunade y las dos Hinatas quienes casi habían acabado con Karin.

-¡Itachi!- Grito Sasuke mientras sacaba su Katana y su chacra se volvía completamente loco.

-¡Hmp!- El Uchiha mayor desenvaino una katana corta y se dirigió contra el pelinegro.

-¡Itachi! ¡Tú, maldito!-

El Uchiha menor envolvió con un poderoso Chidori la punta de su katana; tanto era su enojo en ese momento que el sello de Orochimaru estaba vibrando en su cuello.

Los dos pelinegros se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro, ambos con sus Katanas en el aire teniendo tatuado en sus rostros la clara intensión de dejar fuera a su contrincante.

- Chidori Kouken- Dijo en un susurro el pelinegro mayor.

Pero… centímetros antes de que el Uchiha mayor impactara el hombro de Sasuke, algo los interrumpió.

-Vamos Sasuke-

Ambos voltearon y vieron a Orochimaru; el Sannin había salido de la nada junto con una gran serpiente y tomando impulso sostuvo al joven Uchiha del pecho.

-Maldita serpiente- Se quejo el joven pelinegro al tratar zafarse.

El Uchiha mayor aun con su espada impregnada del poderoso chidori intento cortar a Orochimaru pero el sannin pudo invocar una lluvia de serpientes que entorpecieron la visión del atacante.

-Ts…- Se quejo el pelinegro mientras activaba su Mangekio Sharingan y se deshacía con facilidad de las serpientes. El pelinegro corrió a toda velocidad para detener a Orochimaru y a Sasuke. -Amaterasu- Recito dirigiendo el ataque hacia los dos que intentaban escapar.

-Je, demasiado tarde- Dijo el sannin antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

El Uchiha entro en calma y se concentro, hasta que noto que no podía hacer "algo".

-Ts… ella tenía razón- Dijo en voz baja.

….

**Momentos antes:**

-¡Kakashi-Sensei! ¡Gai-Sensei!- Grito el Naruto adulto al ver a los dos jounin pelear ferozmente con un gran número de ninjas. - Jutsu clones de sombra- Invoco el rubio, pero, de nueva cuenta su chacra empezó a fallar, por lo que solo pudo convocar a cuatro clones.

Pero antes de llegar junto a sus dos maestros, ambos jounin se pusieron de espaldas el uno contra el otro para atacar en conjunto.

-Sharingan- El peliblanco activo su ojo y con el invoco un poderoso genjutsu –Ve Gai-

La bestia verde de Konoha usando su más fuerte taijutsu derroto con facilidad a los ninjas que estaban paralizados por los efectos de la técnica del copy ninja.

-¿Están bien?- Pregunto preocupado el rubio mayor al ver que los dos shinobis tenían unos cuantos cortes en su ropa.

-No es nada, Sasuke tenía todo bien planeado, incluso hizo que esos ninjas se dirigieran hacia aquí para distraernos- Contesto Kakashi mientras se tapaba su ojo.

Los tres shinobis voltearon hacia atrás al escuchar un fuerte ruido.

-¡Orochimaru!- Grito Tsunade al ver como una inconsciente Karin era arrastrada por una de las serpientes.

Las dos Hinatas se pusieron en alerta al sentir "algo" provenir del suelo.

-Corran- Gritaron las dos al momento en que la tierra se abrió dejando en libertad a cientos de serpientes de diferentes tamaños.

-Maldito Orochimaru- Tsunade acumulo una increíble cantidad de chacra y de un solo golpe mato a todas esas serpientes, dejando sorprendidos a sus subordinados.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto el Naruto adulto al llegar con los dos junin donde estaban las kunoichis y el joven rubio.

-Orochimaru… esa maldita serpiente se llevo a Sasuke- Contesto la líder de Konoha.

-¿Se lo llevo?- Naruto apretó los puños, pero en ese momento su cerebro recordó algo.

En ese momento tanto la pelirrosa del futuro como el rubio mayor corrieron con el Uchiha recién llegado.

Los otros shinohis voltearon a ver a "Itachi".

-Tu ¿Cómo llegaste…- El Naruto del futuro no sabía que pregunta formular.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Grito Sakura, dejando aun más confundidos a los otros shinobis.

El Uchiha mayor se levanto de donde estaba sentado y camino rumbo a la Sakura del futuro.

-¡Tu brazo!- La pelirrosa tomo el brazo del Uchiha y rápidamente lo reviso. –Es un corte limpio, pudo ser peor-

El pelinegro con su mano izquierda retiro el paño que cubría parte de su rostro.

-Hmp-

-¡Sa… Sa… Sasuke del fututo!- Gritaron los shinobis del pasado con gran impresión.

-Oi teme como llegaste aquí-

El Uchiha adulto cerró los ojos y dejando que Sakura siguiera con el tratamiento, metió su mano izquierda a su "chal".

-Tsunade, Shikamaru y Shizune encontraron la manera de mandarme aquí- Contesto con monotonía en su voz mientras sacaba el reloj de su capa.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!- Grito Tsunade enfurecida.

-Es todo, ya puedes mover el brazo- Sakura había terminado con el tratamiento –Ahora explícanos como llegaste aquí-Le exigió Sakura mirándolo detenidamente.

El Uchiha bufo ante la insistencia de Sakura, pero aunque no quisiera explicarse, tenía que hacerlo.

-El día del accidente, iba de regreso a Konoha… tenía que entregar un mensaje a Kakashi, pero en el trayecto decidí tomar el camino por el bosque de Konoha- El Uchiha detuvo su relato y miro a la pelirrosa mayor –Fue entonces cuando sentí explotar el chacra de Sakura… en ese momento supe que algo andaba mal y rápidamente corrí hacia ese lugar… justo en el momento en que llegue, vi como desaparecían en medio del brillo de una explosión- Miro al Naruto de su tiempo y tomo aire- Sentí la misma sensación cuando Kaguya nos mandaba a otras dimensiones… en ese instante supe que habían sido llevados a otro lugar… sin perder tiempo interrogue a los conductores que estaban cerca y me explicaron todo… corrí de inmediato a Konoha y expuse el accidente a Kakashi y a los demás, después de casi un día de investigación supimos de los poderes de ese reloj-

-¡Oye Sasuke, no me digas que sacrificaron a alguien para que vinieras hasta aquí!- Le reclamo el rubio mayor.

El Uchiha giro los ojos con exasperación ante el cuestionamiento de su amigo.

-No, hay una forma de viajar en el tiempo sin la necesidad de utilizar la vida de una persona-

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto Sakura.

-Utilizando el poder de 4 bijus.- Respondió con tensión en sus palabras, Sasuke sabía que en el tiempo en el que se encontraban, Naruto no había podido dominar aun a Kurama y mucho menos contaban con el apoyo de otros jinchurikis, a excepción del "apoyo" de Gaara.

-¿Cuatro bijus? Eso es imposible, solo tenemos a Naruto y en dado caso podemos solicitar el apoyo de la aldea de la arena, pero es demasiado riesgo-

-Lo es Tsunade-

-¿Cómo pudiste ser enviado aquí? Mejor dicho ¿Cómo pudieron ayudarte tan rápido cuatro jinchurikis?-

El Sasuke del futuro estaba harto de dar tantas explicaciones por lo que se volvió a subir el paño sobre su rostro.

-Solo lo pedimos- Contesto fastidiado, camino un poco y volteo hacia los demás –Caminen tenemos que regresar a Konoha, tengo instrucciones de la otra Tsunade- Ordeno con la "delicadeza" que lo caracterizaba.

-¡Tsunade-sama!-

La Hokage volteo y miro a Ino que venía junto con Sai.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Cuando veníamos hacia este dirección note en el camino algunas mudas de piel de serpiente, pero pensé que era normal, porque estamos en esa temporada-

-Yo también lo note- Contesto Tsunade.

-Pero… esta piel tiene chacra, Orochimaru nos estaba vigilando desde el principio-

El chacra de la Hokage aumento considerablemente, se sentía totalmente estúpida.

-¿Cómo demonios paso esto?-

-Si seguimos aquí estaremos más expuestos- Aconsejo Kakashi, el también estaba bastante desconcertado.

Por su parte, los jóvenes Naruto y Sakura estaban más que confundidos y desorientados.

-¿Por qué Sasuke-kun del futuro está del lado de Konoha?, ¿Por qué no se molesto cuando mi yo del futuro lo atendió? ¿Cómo o quien hizo que volviera al equipo? ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun despide esa aura cálida?- La joven Sakura necesitaba explicaciones pero el miedo a eso se lo impedían.

-Oye tu Sasuke del futuro… ¿Por qué te atacaste a ti mismo?-

¡Bingo! Se dijeron los ninjas del pasado ante la pregunta del joven Naruto, todos querían saber la respuesta.

-Hmp, por que debía hacerlo- Contesto molesto el Uchiha mayor.

A todos les salió una gotita estilo anime mientras caminaban tras el Uchiha.

…..

Tres horas más tarde los shinobis de Konoha arribaron a la villa donde Kurenai junto con Shino y Kiba los esperaban.

-¿Qué paso Tsunade-sa… ¿Sasuke Uchiha?- Kurenai miro con un poco de miedo al Uchiha, sus ojos siempre le habían parecido amenazantes, pero ahora parecían mucho más profundos.

Tsunade tuvo que explicar todo lo sucedido, tanto a Kurenai y a sus dos alumnos así como a Sasuke, que ignoraba todo lo sucedido antes de que el llegara.

-Eso paso- Concluyo la Hokage.

El Uchiha casi le da algo al saber que su versión del futuro secuestro y lastimo a Sakura y por si fuera poco casi mata a "la Hyuga" (como el solía llamar a Hinata)

-Son casi las nueve de la noche, es mejor dejar todo para mañana, Hinata y Sakura del futuro sufrieron heridas así que…-

-Hmp, mañana a primera hora- Sasuke no estaba de humor como para seguir explicando nada, quería solo hablar con Naruto y los demás.

Ante sus palabras Tsunade lo miro de lado y asintió un poco molesta.

-Vayan a descansar, mañana los espero a todos a las 8:00 am-

-Entendido Tsunade-sama-

-Ustedes vengan conmigo, les tengo preparado algo para que cenen- Les ordeno Shizune a los shinobis del futuro.

La ayudante de Tsunade salió primero de la habitación, Sasuke que estaba alado suyo espero a que Sakura saliera primero para ir tras ella, seguido de Naruto y Hinata siendo Sai el último en salir.

Por enésima vez en el día todos shinobis del futuro se miraron unos a otros.

-Necesitamos explicaciones- Dijo en voz baja Tsunade.

Ino solo miro al suelo, quería decir lo que sabía pero le había prometido a Sai no revelar nada, pero su promesa casi la manda al diablo al ver la cara de desesperación y duda de Sakura.

…..

-Con un demonio Orochimaru suéltame-

-Calma Sasuke-

-¡Tu! ¡Maldita serpiente! Te matare si esta cosa no me libera- Karin amenazo a Orochimaru para que la serpiente que la tenia rodeara la dejara en paz.

El albino entrecerró su ojo derecho y con una señal de su mano libero a los dos shinobis.

-¿Cómo demonios me encontraste Orochimaru?- Pregunto Sasuke mientras se cercaba amenazantemente al Sannin.

-¿Crees que te dejaría sin vigilancia Sasuke?-

El Uchiha bufo con molestia.

-Pero no te moleste Sasuke-kun, ahora todo será mejor, debemos de encontrar primero la manera de hacernos con los dos relojes, así podremos modificar el tiempo a nuestro favor, incluso podrás vengarte de Itachi o impedir que tu clan sea asesinado por él- El Sannin se dirigió con confianza al Uchiha, él era un experto en manipular personas y lo del reloj sería algo perfecto para poner de su lado (otra vez) a Sasuke.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?-

Orochimaru había utilizado pequeñas serpientes para infiltrarse tras los shinobis de Konoha; al estar vigilando a Sasuke el Sannin se había enterado de todo y cuando Naruto y los demás entraron a la residencia del señor feudal pudo infiltrar una de sus "mascotas", es así como se entero de toda la historia.

-… Por eso necesitamos esos dos relojes, no debemos permitir que ellos regresen al futuro-

-Pero Itachi está con ellos- Dijo Karin asustada.

-Ese maldito…- Bufo el Uchiha.

Orochimaru empezó a reír como loco mientras Sasuke y Karin lo miraban de lado con desprecio.

-Y te dices ser un genio Sasuke-kun, el no era Itachi, él era…- Un ataque de risa lo interrumpió de nuevo- Ese Uchiha no era otro que tu versión del futuro-

La cara de Sasuke pasaba de estar sorprendida a enojada y de esa a confundida.

-Deja de jugar conmigo, yo jamás me atacaría a mí mismo- Dijo confiado en sus palabras.

-Tal vez en el futuro te ablandes y olvides tu venganza o tus "amiguitos" de Konoha te convenzan de ir con ellos- Se burlo el albino –Además tu yo del futuro te ataco porque quisiste matar a la pequeña alumna de Tsunade- Orochimaru sabia mover muy bien los hilos y puntos débiles de Sasuke, el albino sabía que el Uchiha despreciaba a la pelirrosa.

Sasuke sintió su interior contraerse; en ese momento tenía mucho asco y enojo, no comprendía si Orochimaru decía la verdad ¿A caso su yo del futuro había sido manipulado por los tipos de Konoha?

-Demonios- Grito al golpear el muro que estaba a la izquierda de él.- Orochimaru… si me estas mintiendo- El pelinegro activo su sharingan- Te matare-

El albino sonrió triunfante.

-No tengo motivos para mentirte Sasuke-kun-

…..

-¡Teme deja de culparte!- Le grito Naruto al Uchiha.

-Mi yo del pasado era muy inestable…- Contesto con pesar el pelinegro.

-Fue... fue un accidente Uchiha-san- Hinata intento calmar al amigo de su novio, en definitiva el Uchiha no debía de culparse, eso era lo que pensaba la Hyuga.

Sasuke la miro pero el remordimiento le pesaba.

-No solo fue Hinata, sino también Sakura- El Uchiha se hundió de hombros, y más al recordar que antes sentía un enorme desprecio por la pelirrosa, por lo que su versión del pasado no dudaría ni un segundo en torturarla y menos en matarla.

-Sasuke-kun… quita esa cara- La pelirrosa toco su rostro con su mano derecha- Lo bueno de todo es que estas aquí y que podremos regresar a nuestro tiempo-

-Sera muy difícil- Dijo Sai con pesimismo.

Sus otros cuatro compañeros lo miraron y rápidamente se deprimieron.

-Naruto… ¿Puedes comunicarte con el nueve colas?-

El rubio ensancho los ojos ante la pregunta de su amigo, no lo podía negar más.

-No… Kurama me dijo que su conciencia en este tiempo es demasiado inestable, mi chacra está fallando… no fluye con naturalidad…-

-Naruto…- Susurro Hinata

-Siento no haberles dicho antes, en verdad lo siento-

-Naruto-kun, no debiste de guardártelo para ti, somos un equipo- Le animo la Hyuga con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hinata- Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron al escuchar las nobles palabras de su novia.

-Ahora debemos de resolver esto con ayuda de Uchiha-san, estoy segura de que podremos hacerlo- La Hyuga puso su mano sobre la del Uzumaki para tranquilizarlo un poco.

Naruto solo sonrió y se sintió un poco culpable al preocuparla de esa manera.

-Tienes razón Hinata-chan-

Sakura poso su mirada sobre el Uchiha, era hora de que revelara toda la verdad tras lo que le había dicho a Tsunade y a los demás.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Nos vas a decir todo lo que en verdad pasó?-

El Uchiha junto sus manos sobre la mesa y poso su barbillas sobre ellas.

-Es un relato muy largo y complicado, es mejor empezar de una buena vez, pero antes de eso, Naruto, Tsunade me dio esto- El Uchiha le dio un frasco con un liquido color verde-

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Te ayudara a controlar tu chacra, Tsunade supuso que el poder del nueve colas seria inestable y que por consecuencia no podrías controlar tu fuerza-

El rubio sonrió tenuemente, sin duda la rubia era muy inteligente.

-Gracias abuela- Agradeció mientras tomaba todo el contenido del frasco. –Ahora si teme, cuéntanos todo desde el principio- Le incito a iniciar el relato.

-Todo comenzó una hora antes de que ustedes viajaran a este tiempo…-

…..…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, si todo va bien el jueves a más tardar subo el siguiente capítulo.

Dejen sus comentarios, dudas y/o sugerencias :3

Saludos a todos.


	8. Enviando ayuda

¿Qué? ¿Capitulo nuevo? ¿Tan rápido? xDDD , Soy buena gente xDDD

La muela me sigue jodiendo por lo que me mandaron de regreso a mi casa y como no tenía nada que hacer me puse a escribir :333

Ámenme más xDDD ok noooooooooooooo!

Gracias como siempre por sus reviews a: **DarkClaw1997, Xx tsukiumi xX, Zhohar, yomii2o. Gea Euridice ´Ghotic, Carlo Uzumaki, Sakuloba, jmpm200689, Hiyoko-sama, Makaa-chan, Lussyvr14, Carmin, a los que comentaron y no dejaron nombre xD, Dyckory5**, **roxifi21, Mamocha Forever,** Ademas a **schrijver, Mamiush, Kawaiisoul, jmpm200689, clara kuchikiii **por el follow y poner como historia favorita al fic.

**Anju nakahara:** Lo sé! El emo vengador vs el emo reivindicado xDD y pues el cabr*n de Orochimaru -

**Davaru:** Sasuke está en estado de shock tantas cosas que pasan a su alrededor y más con la aparición de su yo del futuro, pero bueno, en este capítulo empezara a atar cabos,

**CrissNyan:** Orochimaru y sus cosas - es un $%%/&/&

**Darbry:** Todos odian al Sasuke del pasado, pero ahora todos aman al Sasuke redimido xD

**HiNaThitHa 16241:** Este capítulo será casi en su totalidad e relato de cómo Sasuke y los demás pudieron mandarlo al pasado para regresar con los demás.

**Maylyn Velastegu:** Creo que fanfiction no permitió que tu correo se copiara, ve a mi perfil de fanfiction y en la descripción encontraras mi correo, mándame un mensaje y yo te mando los capítulos.

**Akamarufan:** xD se me antojo un chocolate calientito xD gracias por el review.

**Myskymyheart: **jajajajajaja rei a montones con tu comentario xDD gracias por el apoyo, saludos.

**Mizaki Uzumaki:** con respecto a tu pregunta… la respuesta en cuanto a este fic la encontraras casi al final del fic (no del capítulo) pero con respecto al manga no lo sé.

**Aclaraciones: Casi todo el capitulo será flashback.**

**CAPITULO 8: ENVIANDO AYUDA**

–Ahora si teme, cuéntanos todo desde el principio- Le incito Naruto a iniciar el relato.

Sasuke tomo aire y cerró los ojos -Todo comenzó una hora antes de que ustedes viajaran a este tiempo…-

**Flashback**

Sasuke caminaba con tranquilidad por el bosque de Konoha, hace dos semanas se había encontrado con Sakura, Kakashi y Sai en el pais del viento, pero al termino de su pequeña reunión decidió tomar un viaje corto a Suna donde quería pedirle a Gaara unos pergaminos sobre ninjutsu de fuego que el pelirrojo tenia, al terminar su estancia en la aldea, el Kazekage le pidió de favor llevar un mensaje a Kakashi respecto a los exámenes shunnin que se llevarían a cabo en la aldea oculta de la nube.

Con paso firme el Uchiha se adentro más en el bosque hasta que percibió algo extraño.

-¿Qué es eso?- Se pregunto el pelinegro al ver un campamento abandonado.

Se acerco con precaución al lugar y al percatarse que no había peligro alguno se dedico a examinar el área con detenimiento.

-Hmp- Bufo con fastidio al encontrar algunos pergaminos con símbolos extraños y en varios de ellos se hallaba dibujado un extraño reloj de color dorado.

-Ts… basura- Se quejo al pensar que serían solo desperdicios o alguna historia tonta.

Sin perder más tiempo camino fuera de la tiendas y retomo su camino con paso lento y seguro.

Casi una hora después de eso, una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo, camino un poco más rápido y al pasar un pequeño riachuelo sintió el chacra de sakura aumentar de manera sorpresiva.

-¿Sakura?-

Rápidamente se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el aura de la pelirrosa, cinco kilómetros adelante vio con sorpresa una fuerte batalla.

-¡Sakura!- Grito el pelinegro al ver como un tipo castaño golpeaba a la kunoichi y esta caía inconsciente al suelo, una furia inmensa lo invadió pero cuando estaba a aproximadamente a un kilómetro de llegar vio como los integrantes de ese pequeño equipo de shinobis desaparecían en una gran explosión.

-¡Sakura! ¡Naruto!-

El Uchiha corrió con desesperación al lugar donde había ocurrido el accidente pero su conmoción nublaba sus sentidos.

-Esta… esta sensación- Se dijo en voz baja el pelinegro al pensar que antes había sentido ese mismo flujo de chacra. –Es como cuando Kaguya nos enviaba a otras dimensiones- El Uchiha cerró los ojos por unos segundos y al abrirlos después tenia activado su rinnegan y el mangekyu sharingan para tratar de localizar a donde podrían haber sido mandados Sakura y los demás, e los dos años que había estado viajando por todo el mundo shinobi, el pelinegro había aprendido a observar diferentes dimensiones sin necesidad de entrar en ellas, es decir solo su mente se proyectaba en ellas sin que su cuerpo se adentrara en esas "tierras"; después de casi diez minutos, el Uchiha supo que era imposible localizarlos de esa forma, si Naruto y los otros fueron enviados a alguna dimensión era una en la cual el Uchiha no tenía acceso.

-Demonios- Se quejo al desactivar sus dos ojos.

-Tu ¿Qué paso aquí?- Le pregunto a uno de los conductores que se acercaba a él.

-Señor fuimos atacados por un grupo de personas…- El tipo le explico a detalle todo lo que había pasado, incluso de la existencia del reloj.-… cuando ese hombre apretó el botón de ese extraño reloj todos desaparecieron… yo lo vi todo- Relato el viejo señor.

-Ts… demonios- Contesto el pelinegro al saber que los pergaminos que había visto eran los que explicaban sobre el uso de ese reloj.

-Hey ¿qué paso aquí?- Grito Kiba al llegar junto con Shukamaru, Shouji e Ino.

El Uchiha un poco nervioso les contó lo sucedido a los recién llegados.

-Esto es un verdadero problema- Se quejo Shikamaru.

-Shouji, Ino, Kiba, escolten a estas personas a su destino, Sasuke vamos a la aldea, tenemos que informar de esto a Kakashi-

-Hmp- Contesto ante el plan del Nara. –A unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí hay un campamento abandonado, ahí encontré unos pergaminos sobre ese reloj, tal vez era la base de estos tipos-

-ugh-

Los shinobis de Konoha voltearon al escuchar el quejido de un hombre, Kiba se acerco con cuidado y de forma rápida y eficaz inmovilizo al hombre.

-Tú, ¿Quién eres y cual era tu misión?- Lo interrogo Shikamaru.

-Couhg… cough- Tosió el hombre, sus heridas no eran de gravedad pero había recibido uno de los puñetazos de sakura.

-Contesta- Le amenazo Sasuke mientras activaba sus dos ojos "Uchiha".

El hombre al ver al pelinegro supo de inmediato quien era.

-¡Uchiha bastardo!-

El enojo del pelinegro exploto en ese momento.

-Infeliz- Gruño entre dientes mientras ponía en un poderosa genjutsu al pobre hombre.

Los gritos de agonía y dolor del hombre casi hicieron que Ino sintiera pena y lastima por él.

-Basta Sasuke- Le pidió Shikamaru.

El pelinegro cerro lo ojos y detuvo su ataque psicológico contra el ninja.

-Si no quieres volver a caer en ese genjutsu es mejor que nos digas quien eres y cual era tu misión- Le ordeno el Nara.

El tipo tenía una cara de pánico total, Sasuke lo había hecho tener la peor pesadilla posible, una donde él caía en un mar de bestias que devoraban su cuerpo a pedazos, el dolor era tan real que su cuerpo aun temblaba de miedo.

-Yo… me llamo Shirio, fui contratado por Akatsumi Yuuya, ese hombre estaba bajo las órdenes de un tipo llamado Kujaru, ese hombre es un poderoso comerciante que siempre ha buscado controlar la vida de las personas… Kujaru encontró en un libro información sobre ese reloj, el cómo funcionaba y como podía controlar el tiempo a su favor, y cuando supo que el señor feudal movería varios de sus tesoros a otro lugar, supo que transportarían el reloj, es por eso que mando a Yuuya para que robaran esa "cosa"-

Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos y pensó en un plan.

-Sasuke, ve rápido por esos pergaminos, Ino y los demás vayan y lleven las pertenecías del señor feudal a su destino, tengan cuidado, Sasuke, te espero aquí- El Nara miro a Shirio- Tu vendrás conmigo, Kiba asegura a los demás ninjas -

El Inuzuka hizo caso de las órdenes de Shikamaru y rápidamente acomodo a los demás shinobis para que no escaparan, mientras Sasuke partía rápidamente rumbo al campamento.

Casi cuarenta minutos después el Uchiha había regresado al lugar donde lo esperaba el Nara, el tiempo de ida y vuelta se había reducido al haber usado su máxima velocidad.

-Te vez agitado- Le dijo el Nara al Uchiha.

-Hmp- Gruño débilmente el pelinegro –Vámonos no perdamos tiempo-

….

-Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke y Shikamaru Nara solicitan verlo inmediatamente, dicen que es una emergencia- Le informo un joven shinobi a Kakashi.

-Hazlos pasar- Le ordeno el peliblanco al pensar que el que Sasuke estuviera tan pronto en la aldea lo haría por algo importante y más si venía en compañía de Shikamaru.

Ambos shinobis entraron por la puerta con una expresión impasible en sus rostros.

Kakashi alzo una ceja mientras examinaba a los dos hombres.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto con impaciencia el copy-ninja.

Y por segunda vez en el día el Uchiha explico lo sucedido (si, como le paso a Sakura xD).

-Umm… que problema… Izumi-

El joven shinobi que había pasado antes, entro al escuchar que el peliblanco lo había nombrado.

-Manda a llamar a Tsunade-sama y a Shizune, diles que es algo urgente-

-Como ordene Hokage-sama-

…..

-Con que eso paso…- Dijo en voz baja Tsunade después de haber escuchado con detenimiento la explicación de Kakashi. -Sasuke, dame esos pergaminos-

El Uchiha le extendió los escritos donde explicaba el origen del reloj y de sus habilidades.

-Es un lenguaje que ya no se usa en este tiempo…- La rubia analizo a detalle los tres pergaminos que había encontrado el Uchiha –Ya veo… ese reloj no manda a las personas a otras dimensiones… las manda al pasado, pero para eso se necesita de la energía vital de una persona… la persona que activa el reloj tiene que sacrificar su vida para poder realizar el viaje-

Shikamaru, Kakashi y Sasuke se tensaron ante la explicación de la sannin.

-Es por eso que ese hombre quedo hecho cenizas- Reconoció el Uchiha.

-Pero… hay otra forma-

-¿Cuál es esa Tsunade-sama?- Pregunto Kakashi.

-El poder de cuatro fuerzas poderosas que compensen la energía producida por una persona-

-Cuatro bijus- Respondió Shikamaru.

-Podría ser posible- Contesto Tsunade –Pero el problema es reunirlos-

-¿Pero cómo podremos saber exactamente a qué tiempo fueron mandados? Pero… ¿Cómo podremos traerlos de vuelta si no tenemos otro reloj?- La cuestiono Sasuke.

La rubia lo miro de lado y suspiro –El ultimo pergamino dice que si se quiere ir al mismo tiempo a donde viajaron los anteriores usuarios, los otros relojes se deben activar en el mismo lugar donde se llevo a cabo el "evento", cada uno de los relojes percibe el chacra del usuario y el deseo de ir a un determinado "tiempo"-

-¿Deseo?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Shikamaru y Kakashi.

-Sí, hay dos formas de programas la fecha a donde se desea viajar, la primera es que es la fecha a donde el "sacrificio" desea mandar a los viajeros mientras inyecta su chacra en el reloj y la segunda es la fecha en la que se programa el reloj, cuando se abre desde adentro el artefacto tiene una serie de interruptores para marcar la fecha exacta a la cual viajar- Explico la Sannin. –Este reloj esta hecho de una clase especial de mineral que permite el libre paso del chacra, además que tiene inscritos diversos sellos de transporte y tiempo, similar a los usados por el cuarto Hokage… el que hizo este reloj era un verdadero genio que supo juntar diversos tipos de jutsus en un aparato tan pequeño… este aparato no debe caer en manos equivocadas-

Los tres hombres se miraron entre sí al comprender las palabras de la ex-Hokage.

-Por fortuna uno de los relojes esta en el templo ametista al norte del bosque- Informo la rubia Sannin. –Yo iré por él, le explicare al viejo monje de la situación… él es un viejo amigo, no creo que se niegue a mi petición-

-Bien, así será- Contesto el Hokage.

-Kakashi, manda a traer a Gaara y a Killer Bee, diles que es urgente, debemos que realizar el ritual lo más pronto posible- Pidió la rubia.

Tras la guerra ninja los bijuus habían sido liberados pero, por decisión propia el Shukaku decidió regresar con Gaara, ya que sentía la obligación de reparar un parte del mal que había generado, ante tal petición el Kazekage había aceptado con placer el ser de nueva cuenta el jinchuriki del biju.

-¿Y los otros dos bijuus?- Pregunto Sasuke.

-Se una forma de llamarlos, Naruto me enseño una forma-

Esa tarde salieron dos grupos de shinobis para traer con ellos a los dos jinchurikis, mientras Sasuke y los demás hacían las preparaciones correspondientes para viajar al pasado.

-Ya es tarde Sasuke, Shikamaru, vayan a descansar, mañana temprano seguimos con la investigación- Ordeno Kakashi -Izumi, trae a dos anbu para que vigilen esta oficina, debe de estar bien vigilada- El Hokage pensó que debía de tener la mayor vigilancia dentro de la oficina.

-Kakashi… ¿Le dirás de esto a los Hyuga?- Pregunto Sasuke sabiendo que si Hiashi se llegaba a enterar del problema haría lo imposible por intervenir y salvar a su hija.

-No, ordene que nadie debe difundir este asunto, hare lo mismo con Ino, Chouji y Kiba, no te preocupes por eso, ve a descansar-

El Uchiha no pregunto más y salió por la puerta, estaba demasiado cansado y preocupado, necesitaba de un buen baño.

…

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué haré si no sale bien?- Se preguntaba el pelinegro mientras se recostaba en la bañera con agua caliente. –Naruto… Sakura-

El Uchiha apretó el borde de la tina al recordar como el líder de la banda había derribado a la pelirrosa.

-Si tan solo me hubiera apurado un poco más- Se lamento mientras suspiraba con fuerza.

…..

Al segundo día tanto Gaara como Bee habían arribado a la aldea de la hoja, y después de casi dos hora de explicar lo sucedido, los dos jinchurikis se quedaron pensativos durante un par de minutos.

-Ok… yo ayudare, le debo mucho a Naruto- Afirmo el Kazekage.

-Oh yeah yo también- Canturreo Bee.

-¿Cómo haremos para conseguir la ayuda de los otros bijuus? Y más importante ¿Cómo se realizara el ritual?- Pregunto Gaara.

-Naruto me enseño que los Bijuus se pueden comunicar entre sí utilizándolo a él como medio o utilizando como conectar a Uchiha- Respondió mirando a Sasuke.

-Comunicación entre dimensiones- Hablo el pelinegro.- Pero… ¿Como haré para soportar el chacra de dos bijuus?-

-Es ahí donde debemos dar gracias a tu brazo izquierdo- Dijo Tsunade señalando la extremidad izquierda del Uchiha. –AL utilizar tanto tu rinnegan como tu mangekyu sharingan podrás acumular en un brazo el chacra de uno de los bijuus y en otro el de uno distinto-

Sasuke solo asintió por la buena teoría de la rubia.

-Exacto, si utilizamos a Sasuke como medio para que dos bijuus puedan pasar un poco de su energía para activar el reloj podremos logar que funcione- Respondió Kakashi.

-¿Pero cómo?- Pregunto Gaara.

-El segundo pergamino explica a detalle la creación de un sello especial por donde las cuatro fuerzas deberán inyectar el chacra, estos están dispuestos en los cuatro puntos cardinales, en cada uno se debe de inyectar el chacra exacto para que pueda funcionar, y cuando este cargado el o los viajeros deberán ponerse en medio y activar el reloj sin la preocupación de sacrificar a alguien- Contesto Tsunade.

-Bien… ¿Cuándo realizaremos el ritual?- Cuestiono el Kazekage.

-En unas tres horas; mande a Shikamaru, Ino y a Chouji a preparar todo, así que solo falta ir nosotros- Informo Kakashi.

-No hay que perder tiempo vamos ahora- Pidió el pelirrojo Kage al pararse de su asiento.

…..

-Matatabi-dono, Son Goku-dono- Se dirigió humildemente Tsunade a las dos bestias bijuu.

-Tsunade-hime ¿A que debemos el honor de tu presencia junto con este Uchiha?- Pregunto Matatabi.

-Hemos venido hasta aquí para pedirle un gran favor, Naruto junto con otros shinobis de la hoja se vieron envueltos en un accidente junto con el reloj dorado…-

-¿Quién osó a usar ese diabólico aparato?- Pregunto furioso Son Goku.

-Fue un hombre llamado Kujaru, pero en estos momentos estamos tras su pista- Contesto Tsunade.

-Vaya lio, la primera vez que intentaron utilizarnos para ese aparato fue un desastre, pero esa es un historia muy larga- El Matatabi se quejo y miro a Son Goku. –Ese mocoso Uzumaki está en problemas, Goku, hay que ayudarlo-

-Ts… ¿Cómo lo haremos?-

Tsunade les explico a ambos como le darían parte de su chacra a Sasuke y como este lo administraría en el sello.

-No me agrada para nada este Uchiha- Dijo entre dientes Son Goku. –Pero si es para ayudar al mocoso no me queda opción-

-Sasuke, llévame de vuelta- Le pido Tsunade al Uchiha.

-Hmp- Contesto el pelinegro al regresar a la Sannin de vuelta al bosque.

En cuestión de minutos, Gaara, Bee junto con Sasuke pudieron completar de cargar el sello.

-Hey Gaara ya es suficiente- Le dijo el Shukaku al Kazekage.

-Lo sé, gracias por prestarme tu fuerza- Agradeció el pelirrojo mientras se retiraba del punto de control que le correspondía en el sello hecho en el suelo.

Por su parte Bee junto con el Gyouki ya habían terminado de aplicar el chacra.

En un principio fue algo difícil para el Uchiha el poder controlar y manipular el chacra de ambos bijuus, ahora comprendía de cierto modo a Naruto, pero gracias a su rinnegan y al mangekyu sharingan pudo al final manejar el chacra, pero la fatiga en su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura.

-Gracias Matatabi, Son Goku- Sasuke hizo una pequeña reverencia a los dos Bijuus al ir a la dimensión donde se encontraban los dos seres.

-Solo trae de vuelta a ese odioso de Kurama y al mocoso- Le pidió Son Goku.

-Así lo haré-Contesto el Uchiha mientras desaparecía.

Matatabi miro de lado a Son Goku y sonrió con burla.

-Fue mejor no haberle dicho nada…-

-Si algo sabemos es que debemos dejar las cosas fluir- Respondió Son Goku.

…..

-Sasuke, ten cuidado, ten esto, probablemente Naruto tenga problemas con el manejo del Kurama, este es un activador de chacra, yo misma lo hice-

El Uchiha solo tomo el frasco y lo metió en la bolsa de su pantalón.

-Sasuke, deberás de reunir a otros tres bijuus para que todos ustedes regresen, suerte- Le dijo Kakashi.

-Retrocedan- Pidió Shikamaru mientras Sasuke entraba al interior del sello.

-Regresare con todos- Dijo el Uchiha antes de activar el reloj.

Un intenso resplandor ilumino el lugar, dejando un poco desenfocados a los shinobis presentes.

-Fue todo un éxito- Declaro Shikamaru.

-Ahora solo nos falta esperar- Susurro Kakashi mientras se sentaba en una piedra.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Es así como llegue al mismo lugar, y por suerte cuando inspeccionaba los alrededores sentí el chacra de Naruto-

Sus cuatro compañeros se vieron entre sí, la historia de Sasuke había sido impactante para ellos, pero más para cierta pelirrosa.

-Tendremos que reunir a los otros tres bijuus, en este tiempo aun no conocíamos al viejo Bee- Dijo Naruto con nostalgia.

El Uchiha recordó en ese instante algo que le había pedido Tsunade.

-Sakura, Tsunade me pidió que te diera esto, es la forma para crear el jutsu de borrado de memoria-

La pelirrosa suspiro con alegría, por fin podría hacer algo de provecho.

-El viejo anciano de la casa del Señor feudal, dijo que lo haría…- Interrumpió el rubio.

-Lo sé Naruto, pero este método es muy efectivo, no será mala idea el hacerlo si funciona tan bien como el que realiza Tsunade-sama-

-Hazlo Sakura, es mejor prevenir cualquier accidente, nadie debe recordar nada de lo que paso en estos días- Le pidió Sai.

-Ya es tarde, deben ir a descansar- Interrumpió Shizune que entraba en la sala donde estaban los cinco shinobis.

Los cinco aludidos se levantaron del comedor y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

…..

-¿Qué piensas Naruto-kun?-

-Solo me sorprende lo tanto que ha cambiado Sasuke-

-El Uchiha-san de nuestro tiempo es ahora una buena persona- Contesto con una sonrisa la Hyuga,

El Uzumaki le devolvió el gesto mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Ambos estaban sentados en la misma banca de la noche anterior y como en esa misma ocasión ninguno de los dos podía dormir.

-Naruto-kun… ¿No tienes sueño?-

-No Hinata-chan… estoy cansado pero… no puedo dormir-

La peliazul se movió un poco provocando que el rubio dejara caer su cabeza en sus piernas.

-Así está mejor- Le dijo el Uzumaki a su novia.

En respuesta a lo dicho por Naruto, Hinata comenzó a acariciar el cabello del Uzumaki.

-Naruto-kun… ¿Qué es lo que pasara?-

-No lo sé… no lo sé Hinata-chan-Contesto mientras observaba la luna por la ventana.

…..

En otra parte esa misma luna era observada por un pelinegro lleno de dudas.

-¿Por qué yo…? ¿Por qué mi yo del futuro es así?… Sakura...ella…- La cabeza del Uchiha menor retumbaba y hacia que casi estallara -¿Sera que… no… imposible….-

…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Saludos a todos. Dejen sus comentarios, dudas y/o sugerencias.


	9. Armando la estrategia

Yeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

De regreso y recargada xD

**Anju nakahara:** El Sasuke del futuro es tan asdfasdf pero el del pasado es un pesado de primera -3-

**Lussyvr14:** Trate de explicar muy bien como el Sasuke del futuro llego al pasado, me alegra que te haya gustado.

**Myskymyheart: **xDDD dios! Me matas con tus comentarios, deberías de ver cómo me privo de la risa xD, y bueno, pues si, el joven Sasuke está a punto de colapsar y volverse completamente loco.

**HiNaThIHa 16241:** Si, pobre Sasuke, tanta información lo tiene como loco.

**Blue-Azul-Acero:** Woow enserio muchas gracias por tu bello Review, esos detalles hacen que me inspire mucho mejor para seguir escribiendo este fic, en verdad gracias, saludos.

Gracias por sus reviews a: **clara kuchikii, DarkClaw1997, yomii20, Hiyoko-sama, misaku Uzumaki, Carlo Uzumaki, Fresa, Davaru, Makaa-chan, jmpm200689, CryssNyan, InesUchiha, jmpm200689, Cryssnyan, Luli, dickory5, Kasbeck, mila, Guest, Chiquitilla mtz, Nekatniss **y a **Marianagon00.**

Gracias a: **4LonelySouls, Fresa, Hassiell, Mizakinyan, Catlyn-Cat987, Hassiell, Uchiha Marco, Nekatniss, brigitte22 **Por seguir el fic y ponerlo como favorito.

**Atención: **Otra vez yo y mis metidas de pata… en la historia original, conocen a Sai después de que a Gaara le "extraigan" el Shokaku… y en el capitulo siete puse que Gaara aun tiene al bijuu dentro de él, pero bueno, creo que hasta el momento pocos se dieron cuenta del error (pero al menos nadie me ha dejado un review de eso) y para no afectar el desarrollo de la misma, lo dejare así. Ayer mientras editaba el cap 9 me di cuenta… disculpen el error pero últimamente he estado un poco distraída, tanto que confundo nombres, fechas y de todo, sé que eso no es excusa para cometer estos errores, en fin… una gran disculpa.

**CAPITULO 9.- ARMANDO LA ESTRATEGIA**

-Sakura…-

-No me mires así Sasuke-kun-La pelirrosa aparto la mirada del pelinegro.

-Lo siento- Dijo mientras imaginaba lo mal que Sakura la había pasado al encontrarse con su yo del pasado.

-Sasuke-kun, no tienes por qué disculparte… ahora eres diferente…-

El pelinegro miro al suelo, sentía tanta rabia al saber que su estúpido yo del pasado había torturado a Sakura.

La pelirrosa lo miro por un momento, se dio la fuerza necesaria para acercar se a él, camino con un poco de miedo y al estar a centímetros del Uchiha le tomo la mano derecha.

-Sasuke-kun yo…-

El Uchiha alzo la mirada y noto duda y preocupación en los ojos de la Haruno.

-Sakura... si tienes algo que decirme, solo hazlo-

La ojiverde trago saliva y por fin se dio valor para hablar.

-Él… El joven Sasuke-kun vio el sello-

Los ojos del pelinegro se ensancharon ante la noticia, abría y cerraba la boca en busca de decir algo, pero su cerebro estaba bloqueado.

-Sa... Sakura… esto es malo…-

-Lo sé Sasuke-kun, yo debí de ser más cuidadosa- Contesto la pelirrosa con lagrimas en sus ojos- Este fue un regalo que tú me diste, yo…-

El pelinegro no soporto la aflicción del la ojiverde, e impulsado por su instinto la abrazo.

La sorpresa invadió el pecho de Sakura; los brazos y la calidez del pelinegro la hicieron sentir aun más culpable al no haber podido proteger el "regalo" de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun yo…- Sin poder evitarlo más la Haruno empezó a llorar.

El pelinegro solo la apretó un poco más, ahora tenían un motivo más para poder terminar con todo esto de una buena vez.

-Sakura, volveremos al futuro te lo juro-

El llanto de la Haruno disminuyo poco a poco, las palabras del Uchiha le transmitían seguridad y confort, pero aun así se sentía culpable.

-Sasuke-kun, me alegra que hayas venido-

El Uchiha solo sonrió tenuemente.

-No los dejaría solos a ti y al dobe-

…..

-No… Naruto-kun…-

Las manos del rubio exploraban las piernas de la joven peliazul sin control alguno mientras besaba con fiereza el cuello de la Hyuga.

Hinata solo podía suspirar ante las atenciones de su novio, aunque quisiera negarse no podía, el stress de su cuerpo era demasiado y le pedía a gritos liberarlo, eso más las caricias del rubio no hacían más que provocarla aun más.

-Na… Naru…-

-Hinata-chan tú tienes la culpa- Le recrimino el Uzumaki a la peliazul.

**Diez minutos antes:**

La Hyuga acariciaba con gentileza el cabello de Naruto.

Uno de las cosas que más amaba Hinata de su ahora novio era el lustroso color de pelo que tenia, y, cuando tenía oportunidad de poder tocarlo, lo hacía tanto como quería.

Naruto no lo había admitido pero le gustaba esa manía que Hinata había desarrollado. En esos momentos cuando ella realizaba ese ritual, él se sentía relajado y su vez sus preocupaciones se alejaban poco a poco.

El rubio mantenía sus ojos cerrados, hasta que en un momento sintió la cálida mirada de Hinata sobre él; lentamente abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los perlados orbes de la Hyuga, esos dos bellos ojos le regalaban una expresión de amor incondicional, la misma que lo habían enamorado de ella; el héroe de Konoha no se resistió más y alzo su rostro hasta llegar a los labios de ella.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el contacto labial; pero esa posición le estaba resultando incomoda al rubio que aun descansaba su espalda en las piernas de la peliazul.

-Na.. ahm- Suspiro Hinata al sentir las manos de Naruto en su cintura mientras se sentaba en la banca.

El rubio al tomo de la babilla a la ojiperla y volvió a besarla pero esta vez con mayor intensidad; las manos de Hinata rodearon el cuello de Naruto, ambos querían más, mucho más. Tras un par de minutos ambos se separaron para tomar aire, pero en vez de descansar, Naruto se dirigió al cuello de la peliazul.

**(De regreso al presente) **

El rubio descendió lentamente hacia el nacimiento de los pechos de la peliazul dejando un camino de besos a su paso.

-Naruto-kun- Gimió Hinata en voz baja al saber que en el cuarto de enfrente estaban hablando Sasuke y Sakura.

La temperatura del Uzumaki ascendía sin control alguno; desde que el Uchiha le había dado el controlador de chacra su cuerpo había empezado a actuar con un poco más de normalidad.

La peliazul llevo uno de sus dedos a su boca y lo mordió con suavidad, ese gesto solo excito aun más al rubio, alzo su rostro de los pechos de ella y se apodero de nueva cuenta de los labios de ella.

Ambos se besaron una y otra vez hasta dejar un sonrojo marcado en las mejillas de la peliazul.

-Naru…-

El aludido no dejo que hablara, y en vez de eso la arrincono contra la pared mientras la tomo de la cintura la volvió a besar haciendo que ella solo soltara pequeños gemidos al sentir la lengua del rubio invadir su boca.

-Hasta mañana Sasuke-kun-

Ambos shinobis se separaron al escuchar la voz de Sakura y rápidamente se acomodaron la ropa.

-Hmp- Emitió su mote característico el Uchiha al ver la situación en que se encontraba su amigo junto con la "chica" Hyuga.

Sakura miro a sus dos amigos y negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hinata, vamos a descansar-

-Ah, sí, hasta mañana Naruto-kun- Se despidió la peliazul mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al rubio.

Los dos shinobis esperaron que ambas chicas entraran al cuarto para por fin poder hablar.

-¿Tan bien lo llevas con la chica Hyuga?-

Naruto se sonrojo violentamente ante la pregunta de su amigo, muy pocas veces el Uchiha se había metido en la relación de ellos dos.

-Si, supongo- Contesto en voz baja.

-Hmp-

-¡Sasuke! ¡Teme!-

-Deja de gritar, tengo sueño, quiero ir a descansar- Pidió el Uchiha en voz baja.

-No me dejes hablando so…- En ese momento el rubio shinobi recordó algo que lo puso muy nervioso.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Sasuke al notar el nerviosismo de su amigo.

-ajajaja, nada- Rio nervioso el rubio.

El Uchiha lo miro con el cejo fruncido.

-Dilo de una buena vez- Le obligo a decirle.

Naruto sudo aun más nervioso, se animo internamente y por fin logro articular palabra.

-Yo… bueno… le conte a Sakura-chan lo de la promesa, pero calma, lo tomo muy bien-

El Uchiha lo miro con cara asesina y tronándose el puño derecho.

-Sa.. Sa… Sasuke… tranquilo… ¡Lo siento!-

-Juraste que no se lo dirías- Dijo mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo.

**Flashback.**

En medio del velo de la oscuridad se escondía un pequeño bar donde bebían dos amigos.

-Sasuke… ¿Vas en serio con Sakura-chan?-

-hmp- Contesto el Uchiha a modo de afirmación.

-Sasuke, si vuelves a hacerla llorar te juro que te pateare tan fuerte que hasta Hashirama lo sentirá.

-Hmp-

-¡Sasuke!-

-Naruto… han pasado demasiadas cosas, Sakura, ella… ella siempre h estado ahí para mi, ella ha sufrido mucho por mi culpa-

-Hasta que te das cuenta teme-

-¡Hey chicos!-

Ambos amigos voltearon y vieron venir a Ino junto con Sai.

-¿Qué hacen?- Pregunto acercándose peligrosamente al Uchiha.

-Solo hablando Ino-chan-

-Umm que bien- Contesto la rubia al sentarse a lado de Sasuke, se acomodo tranquilamente y miro fijamente al Uchiha.

-Sa-su-ke-kun, quiero que me aclares un duda-

El Uchiha aparto su mirada de la Yamanaka.

-¿Es cierto que tu y Sakura están saliendo?-

Sasuke volteo a mirarla otra vez con su rostro lleno de confusión.

-¿Dónde escuchaste eso?-

-Sasuke-kun, soy una mujer muy inteligente, y Sakura ha estado actuando un poco raro, ella podrá ser tan lista como yo y poder ocultar su actitud con los demás pero a mí no me engaña-

-Ts…-

-¡Es cierto!- Grito emocionada la rubia.

-No deben decírselo a nadie, no quiero que haya entrometidos-

-Confía en mí, no se lo diré a nadie, solo quiero que la frente de marquesina sea feliz-

-Hmp-

-Sasuke, ¡Estás rojo!- Se burlo Naruto de su amigo con las risas de Ino haciéndole compañía.

El pelinegro volteo para que nadie lo viera, el ser humillado por el ruidoso rubio lo enojaba.

-¡el gran Sasuke Uchiha está enamorado!- Seguía burlándose Naruto-¡Se va a acabar el mundo! Y…-

El rubio fue interrumpido por el puño de Sasuke que lo impacto directamente en su cara.

-¡Teme!-

-Naruto, Ino, les pediré un gran favor-

Los dos rubios miraron con atención al Uchiha que ahora tenía una mirada llena de seriedad.

-Seguiré viajando alrededor del mundo shinobi, por lo que no estaré siempre ha lado de Sakura… protéjanla y cuiden de ella, Sakura es mi motivo para seguir viniendo a esta aldea, sé que aún falta mucho para poder redimirme y que las personas puedan confiar en mí, pero… Sakura me da fuerza para seguir adelante-

Naruto e Ino sonrieron con amabilidad, ninguno de los dos habían visto hablar tan sinceramente al Uchiha.

-Lo haremos, nosotros cuidaremos de Sakura-chan-

Ino asintió dándole la razón a Naruto mientras reprimía sus lágrimas de emoción.

-Solo les pido una cosa, no se lo digan a ella-

-Te lo juramos- Prometieron los dos rubios.

**Fin del flashback**

-Esto es demasiado vergonzoso- Susurro el Uchiha.

-¡Lo siento! Pero se me escapo que yo sabía que ustedes dos son pareja y ella me obligo a decirle todo lo que sabía-

-Ts…-

-Dejen de hablar no puedo dormir- Los interrumpió Sai.

Ninguno de los dos amigos había notado que el ex anbu estaba dormido en la cama del otro lado del cuarto.

….

-Ahora bien… ¿Qué es lo mi "yo del futuro te ordeno Sasuke?- Pregunto Tsunade.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana, y todos los involucrados en el "incidente" estaban reunidos en la torre Hokage.

-Hmp- El Uchiha camino delante del escritorio de la rubia y se alisto a contestar –En el futuro utilizamos el chacra del Shukaku, Son Goku, Matatabi y del Gyouki, en este tiempo tendremos que buscar la cooperación de Gaara, de Killer Bee y Naruto- Dijo mientras miraba al joven rubio.

-¿Y por qué no utilizamos también el Kyubi del Naruto del futuro?- Pregunto consternado el copy-ninja.

El Uchiha dirigió su mirada a su amigo y con un gesto lo impulso a hablar.

-Hay algo que no les he dicho…- Dijo nervioso –Yo… en la primera noche que estuvimos aquí…- Las manos del rubio sudaban a causa del nerviosismo –Kurama me dijo que su conexión mental con este mundo era inestable por lo que no podría utilizar su chacra y que por eso debía mantenerse sellado dentro de mí-

Los shinobis del pasado lo miraron con interrogantes.

-¿En el futuro podrás dominar los poderes del Kyubi?- Pregunto Tsunade.

-Sí, Kurama me brinda parte de su poder para combinarlas con mis técnicas, pero aun así mi solo chacra es suficiente para realizarlas….- EL rubio suspiro con dificultad- El problema es que Kurama esta absorbiendo parte de mi chacra para poder mantenerse sellado-

Tsunade se paró de su asiento de Hokage, se masajeo las sienes y camino hacia el rubio mayor.

-Debiste decirnos eso desde un principio-

El rubio mayor se encogió de hombros y con una reverencia se disculpo.

La rubia volvió a suspirar y solo le dio un golpe suave al Naruto adulto.

-Ahora tenemos que saber cómo convencer a Gaara para que nos brinde su ayuda, recuerden que con su nombramiento como Kazekage, su cooperación lleva este problema como colaboración entre aldeas-

-Hokage-sama tendrá que ir usted en persona a pedir su cooperación- Sugirió Kakashi.

La rubia miro al peliblanco y asintió a modo de aprobación.

-Gai, jóvenes Naruto y Sakura…. Naruto y Sasuke del Futuro vendrán conmigo- Ordeno la Sannin.

-Tsunade-sama le pido que me deje acompañarlos-

La rubia la miro fijamente mientras alzaba una ceja.

-¿Por qué quieres ir?-

-El tónico para borrar la memoria requiere un ingrediente que está en una de las aldeas que queda de paso a Sunagakure-

La Sannin pensó por un par de segundos antes de contestar.

-Está bien, aunque quisiera que te quedaras-

Tsunade aun estaba preocupada por las heridas que había recibido la Haruno, pero aunque no habían sido de gravedad no quería ponerla más en peligro, ni a ella ni a Hinata.

-Partiremos en dos horas, tengo una junta con los anbu, algunas personas empiezan a hacer preguntas-

-¿Danzou?- Pregunto Gai.

El Uchiha al escuchar el nombre de ese tipo lo puso demasiado tenso, aun recordaba el día en que lo había matado y la locura que lo había invadido en ese entonces, pero algo lo puso realmente molesto… que ese día había intentado matar a Sakura.

-No, el ahora está en una misión en la aldea de la lluvia, no regresara en varias semanas- Contesto la líder de Konoha. –Sasuke ¿Tienes los pergaminos?-

El pelinegro saco de su "poncho" los tres royos y se lo dio a la rubia mayor.

-Ino, Shizune, las dos Hinatas, examinen lo que contienen los tres pergaminos, los demás prepárense y estén listos cuando regrese-

…..

-Sasuke, Karin ¿Listos?-

-hmp- gruño el Uchiha.

-Tenemos horas esperando maldita serpiente estúpida- Grito desesperada la pelirroja.

-Je, vamos, tengo información de a donde se dirigirán nuestros queridos amigos-

Sasuke se acerco al Sannin y lo miro mientras un aura negra y peligrosa lo rodeaba.

-¿Dónde irán?-

-Tranquilo Sasuke, si no te tranquilizas tú chacra te delatara-

-Ts…- Contesto el Uchiha tratando de no matar al Sannin.

-Esperen un momento, tengo que darle una información-

Los dos jóvenes shinobis se detuvieron y escucharon con atención al hombre serpiente.

-El jinchuriki del Kyubi y sus compañeros ahora saben cómo accionar de otra forma el reloj…-

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto Karin.

-El Sasuke del futuro trae unos royos donde se indica cómo funcionan los relojes sin tener que sacrificar a una persona; anteriormente las personas nunca supieron donde se encontraban los pergaminos donde se explicaba el verdadero accionar de esos artefactos por lo que nadie se atrevió a buscarlos y mucho menos a usarlos, por lo que solo se convirtió en un mito- El sannnin miro a los dos jóvenes shinobis y sonrió con arrogancia- Ahora gracias al Sasuke del futuro sabemos cómo realizar el ritual, solo tenemos que vigilarlos y hacernos con el reloj y con los pergaminos, hacernos de ellos y cambiar el tiempo a nuestro gusto-

Karin miro a Orochimaru y cerró los ojos pensando en lo que había dicho el hombre serpiente

-¿Y cómo se accionan los relojes?-

-Utilizando cuatro fuerzas poderosas, los bijus-

Sasuke lo miro como si el Sannin estuviera loco.

-¿Y como obtendremos a los bijus?-

-Esa es la parte difícil, solo tendremos que atrapar a esos dos "Narutos", y hacernos con otro dos jinchurikis-

-Estás loco- Le recrimino la pelirroja.

-Hagámoslo- Acepto el Uchiha.

-Pero Sasuke-

El pelinegro giro hacia ella y la miro con el sharingan girando en su ojo.

-yo… iré con ustedes-

Como de costumbre, la pelirroja le tenía un pánico terrible al Uchiha y sus ojos manipuladores, pero sobretodo, la mujer estaba enamorada de él.

…

-Esto es demasiado complicado- Se quejo Ino. –Todo lo que había acerca del reloj era muy especifico pero aun tenían dudas de cómo poder concentrar el chacra dentro del circulo del sello, el más mínimo error podría resultar en un verdadero infierno.

-¿Cómo hará el Naruto adulto para concentrar su chacra si no puede controlarlo?- Pregunto Kurenai

-El dijo que poco a poco está empezando a recuperar su control, pero… Kurama-sama aun no reacciona- Dijo la Hinata adulta.

La joven Hyuga la miro con un poco de celos, la confianza de su yo del futuro era evidente para con Naruto, pero a su vez se sentía un poco feliz al saber que podría sostener una conversación normal con el rubio dueño de sus pensamientos.

-Los dos Naruto-kun podrán hacerlo- Aseguro la joven peliazul.

-¿Qué han descubierto?- Pregunto la pelirrosa mayor al entrar a la sala.

-Hemos encontrado la forma en cómo hacer el ritual- Contesto Ino.

-¿Tsunade-sama aun no regresa?-

-Aun no pequeña Hinata, apenas han pasado una hora- Respondió Sakura del futuro mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Sakura ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves un poco pálida- Le pregunto Kurenai.

-¿En serio? Yo me siento bien-

-Encontré algo acerca de uno de los pergaminos- Interrumpió Shino que entraba tras la pelirrosa –Aquí dice que hace unos setenta años, alguien intento utilizar a los bijuus pero todo resulto en un desastre, nadie sobrevivió a la ira de las bestias y sus jinchurikis murieron en el proceso-

-¿Quiénes fueron los jinchurikis, a que aldea pertenecían?- Pregunto Kurenai.

-No dice quienes fueron- Contesto frustrado el usuario de los insectos.

-Supongo que el haberlos forzado sin su consentimiento provoco su ira- Teorizo Shino.

-Sí, supongo que…-

-¿Sakura-chan?- La Hinata adulta se acerco a su amiga que se veía un poco mal.

-Yo…- Fue lo último que dijo la pelirrosa antes de caer al suelo.

Rápidamente las mujeres dentro de la habitación se acercaron a la Haruno para ver lo que le pasaba.

-Ayúdame a levantarla- Le pido la Hinata mayor a Shino.

El shinobi coloco a la pelirrosa en uno de los muebles del lugar, y sin perder tiempo la Hyuga retiro el protector que Sakura traía en el pecho, ese protector estaba hecho de un material especial fabricado por algunos comerciantes del norte del país del fuego, su dureza y firmeza protegían a los usuarios de golpes fuertes y tenían otra habilidad… evitaban que los usuarios del Byakugan y otras habilidades oculares pudieran ver el interior de las personas.

-Su herida del brazo esta normal- Informo Ino.

-No tiene nada en la cabeza- Dijo la joven Hinata.

Con cuidado la Adulta Hyuga pudo retirar el protector y rápidamente activo su Byakugan.

-¡Oh kami!-

El grito de Hinata alerto a los shinobis que estaban alrededor de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto nerviosa Kurenai.

La joven Hinata activo su Byakugan ante la duda y la falta de información de su yo del futuro.

-Hinata ¿Qué tiene Sakura?-

La joven Hyuga trago saliva y volteo a mirar a su maestra.

-Sakura-san, ella… está embarazada-

…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, dejen sus comentarios, dudas y/o sugerencias


	10. Noticias y más peligros

¡De vuelta!

Gracias por sus reviews a: **Yomii20, Davaru, Clara kuchikii, CrissNyan, Luisyvr14, a los dos chicos sin nombre (guest), Mila, Carlita-chan Uchiha, Daniela hervar **y a **Marianagon00**

**HiNaThItHa 16241: **XD pues el cómo reaccionara Sasuke… pues aquí lo tienes, lamento que Naruto y Hinata hayan sido interrumpidos, pero eso les pasa por pasarse de "amorosos" cuando saben que Sasuke y Sakura están al otro lado de la puerta.

**Anju nakahara:** Lo que pasa que Naruto le afecto un poco el tónico que le mando Tsunade y bueno a Sasuke si le dolió que por su culpa Sakura esté sufriendo otra vez por su culpa u-u

**Xx tsukiumi xX: **Q-Q ¿Por qué me odias? xDD ok no, es para darle emoción, y bueno lo del lemon jajaja veremos si pongo algo zhukulento más adelante.

**Blue-Azul-Acero: **xDDD ¿Cómo reaccionara Sasuke? pues lo veras aquí, y el momento de pasión de Naruto y Hinata pues pobres se los mataron.

**Carlo Uzumaki: **¿Akatsuki? Umm pues tal vez.

**Myskymyheart: **¡Por kami! xDD Pues si PA-RE-JA. Pues el bebé está en camino el problema es como Sakura enfrentara el embarazo y como la cuidaran los demás.

**Aurorasabina chavarrizaleta: **¿Neji?...tal vez (no quiero hacer spoilers)

**Luli: **La que grito fue la Hinata adulta y bueno fue por la impresión. xD Naruto corrompiendo a Hinata… see xDD.

**Aliciamolina: **Woow! Que honor el tener tu primer review, follow y fav enserio muchas gracias.

Gracias a **guadalupedigimon, Hikari1992, misaeltv**, por seguir el fic y ponerlo como favorito :3

**CAPITULO 10: NOTICIAS Y MÁS PELIGRO**

**En una de las salas de la torre Hokage:**

-Tsunade-sama- El copy ninja estaba un poco preocupado respecto a lo que el Sasuke del futuro les había informado.

- Lo sé Kakashi, recuerda en lo que quedamos anoche-

**Flashback:**

-Les agradezco que se hayan quedado- Tsunade camino hacia su silla y tomo asiento. -Están aquí para discutir sobre lo que haremos-

-¿Cómo cuales Hokage-sama?- Pregunto Kurenai.

La rubia Sannin se recargo en su silla y suspiro fuertemente.

-Hay cosas que no sabemos sobre el futuro… y tenemos muchas interrogantes entre ellas lo que dijo Sasuke "Solo pedimos el apoyo de los jinchurikis"-

-¿Eso significa que habrá alguna alianza entre las naciones?- Pregunto Sakura.

-Tal vez, pero la verdadera interrogante es como Sasuke regreso a la aldea- Cuestiono Kakashi.

-Uchiha-san despide un chakra muy cálido-Confeso Hinata.

-¿Enserio?- Tanto Naruto como Sakura la miraron con asombro.

-Si… Su chakra… es como si estuviera pasando por una transición… o algo parecido- Contesto con tartamudez.

-Antes de partir el anciano Kimihiro me dijo que no debemos saber lo que pasara en el futuro pero…-

-¿No tomaremos el suero de borrado mental?- La interrumpió Kurenai.

-Si… el problema radica en Sasuke y Orochimaru… ¿Cómo haremos para que tomen el suero?-

Los jóvenes shinobis junto con los maestros comenzaron a pensar hasta que una idea cruzo por la cabeza de Shino.

-Tenemos que atraparlos- Dijo sin el más mínimo tacto.

Los tres senseis y la Hokage lo miraron al mismo tiempo y negaron mutuamente.

-Eso suena fácil, pero eso es casi imposible- Contesto Tsunade.

-Pero ahora contamos con las personas del futuro, ellos son mucho más fuertes que nosotros-

-¿Y cómo sabremos donde están?- Cuestiono Gai.

-Ellos nos atacaran, estoy más que seguro que lo harán- Contesto Kakashi.- Orochimaru no dejara pasar la oportunidad de controlar el tiempo a su gusto-

-¿Entonces qué haremos? Ahora no importa si llegamos a saber algo del futuro ¿O sí?- Naruto tenía muchas dudas respecto a Sasuke y pensó que si después de resolver este problema les borrarían los recuerdos de ese encuentro, aprovecharía y le preguntaría a su yo del futuro como es que él y el Uchiha pudieron llegar a reconciliarse.

-Naruto… ¿Quieres tomar el camino fácil y saber paso a paso lo que tienes que hacer para traer a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha?- Le recrimino la líder de la aldea.

El rubio apretó fuertemente los puños, la ira y el coraje invadió su ser.

-Yo… no es eso abuela, pero…-

-Si algo se les llega a escapar a los del futuro no hagan preguntas ni nada, solo escuchen y quédense callados ¿Entendieron?- Ordeno Tsunade-

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Así que quítate esos pensamientos de encima y ponte a trabajar Kakashi-

-Entendido Tsunade-sama-

**En la sala del final del pasillo:**

La joven Hyuga trago saliva y lentamente volteo a mirar a su maestra.

-Sakura-san, ella… está embarazada- Confeso la ojiperla con timidez.

En ese momento, tanto la maestra como los demás jóvenes quedaron en shock, se miraban unos a otros y simplemente no sabían si era uno broma o era algo real.

-¿Qué… Qué… ¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto dubitativa la Sensei de ojos rojos.

Al escuchar la voz de su joven maestra, la Hinata adulta salió de su impacto inicial y rápidamente verifico que su amiga estuviera en buen estado.

-Sakura-chan… si, ella está embarazada… pero está bien, solo se desmayo…-

La joven Ino auun sintiéndose mareada por la noticia se acerco rápidamente y ayudo a Hinata a revisar a la Sakura adulta.

-Tiene alrededor de dos semanas- Informo de manera profesional.

-…- Shino trataba de analizar y poner sus ideas en orden, los sucesos de los últimos días: la llegada del Uchiha, la forma en que sakura lo trato y el modo en que el pelinegro la veía – ¿Sasuke?- Dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué han encontra… ¿Qué paso aquí?- Grito Tsunade al ver a la pelirrosa mayor tendida sobre uno de los muebles.

-¿Por qué gritas abuela?- Pregunto Naruto que venía tras de ella junto con Sai y Sasuke.

Los tres shinobis del futuro entraron y vieron la misma escena que anteriormente había presenciado la Hokage.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Naruto fue corriendo hacia su amiga y se arrodillo frente al mueble donde estaba ella.

-¿Me podrían decir que tiene Sakura?- Exigió la Sannin.

-Ella… Sakura-chan se desmayo- Contesto con timidez la Hyuga adulta; el miedo de decirle a la Hokage sobre el estado de Sakura la ponía demasiado tensa.

La rubia analizo la cara de pánico la Hyuga, y supo en ese momento que algo malo pasaba -¿Eso es todo?-

-Bueno… Ella…- Hinata miro a Naruto y después a Sasuke en busca de apoyo o de valentía, tenía que decirles a los recién llegados sobre las causas que tenían a Sakura tendida en el mueble.

Kurenai al sentir la presión en la Hyuga se acerco a ella y la tomo del hombro.

-Sakura está embarazada- Confeso de manera firme.

En ese momento Sasuke se sintió caer en un agujero profundo, -¿Es enserio? Es mentira… ¿Sakura? ¿Ella? ¿Ser padre? ¿En estos momentos? Su clan… El resurgir de su clan… Una familia… Una familia formada por Sakura él y su futuro hijo- Eran las palabras que aparecieron y giraban en su cerebro, una tornado de imágenes y escenas de él junto con sus padres e Itachi, la primera vez que le pidió perdón a Sakura, la primera vez que salieron juntos, el primer beso, todo absolutamente todo lo que había pasado con la pelirrosa paso de forma vertiginosa en su mente.

-Podrían dejarnos a solas- Pidió Naruto de forma calmada.

Tsunade miro a los shinobis de su época movió su cabeza hacia la puerta ordenando que salieran junto a ella.

-Tienen veinte minutos- Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

La cara de Sasuke estaba totalmente pálida y su rostro irradiaba confusión e incredulidad.

Mientras del otro lado de la sala Naruto se cercioraba de que nadie estuviera espiando.

-Sasuke…- Le hablo a su amigo que aun se encontraba en estado de shock.

El Uchiha estaba completamente estático y ni siquiera había escuchado que su rubio amigo lo llamaba.

-¡SASUKE!- Naruto lo tomo de los hombros y lo sacudió para que reaccionara.

El Uchiha parpadeo ante el zarandeó de su amigo y por fin pudo volver en sí.

-Yo… Naruto… Sakura ella… Voy a ser padre- Dijo en medio de un susurro.

-Sasuke ¿Cómo… ¿Por qué…-

El rubio estaba igual o incluso más conmocionado que el futuro padre -¿Cómo es que pudieron ser tan descuidados?- se preguntaba para sí mismo.

-Naruto-kun tranquilo, Sakura-chan está bien, tiene alrededor de dos semanas de embarazo…-

-¿Estás segura? ¿Los golpes y heridas que sufrió no la dañaron?-

-Está bien, solo necesita descansar-

-¿Qué haremos con esto?- Pregunto Sai ante toda la inminente ola de preguntas que harían las personas del pasado, el junto con los de la habitación eran de los pocos que sabían de la relación del Uchiha con la pelirrosa.

-No permitiré que Sakura salga de aquí- Sentencio Sasuke al acercarse a la pelirrosa.

-Sasuke…-

-Naruto… no sé como tomar esto… siempre he sido un desastre… yo no creí que fuera a ser padre y menos en este momento-

-¿Qué me paso?- Pregunto Sakura al recuperar el conocimiento -¿Chicos?- Dijo mientras intentaba sentarse en el mueble.

-Sakura-chan…-

-Lo hare yo Hyuga-

Hinata se paro del mueble y le dio su lugar a Sasuke, era mejor que el Uchiha le diera la noticia a su amiga, camino hacia donde estaba el rubio y lo tomo de la mano.

Sakura miro con duda a Sasuke, la mirada del Uchiha era indescifrable.

-Sakura… tu…- Las palabras se atoraban en la garganta del pelinegro –Tu estás- Respiro profundamente, en ese momento su cerebro estaba en crisis- Tu estás embarazada-

-Yo… ¿Qué?-

Sakura cerro lo ojos y se hizo un examen mental: todas esas sensaciones de los últimos tres días: el insomnio, la falta de apetito, el cansancio extremo, la falta de equilibrio… -¡Por kami soy doctora y no lo había notado!- Se recrimino mentalmente.

-Sasuke-kun yo- Los ojos verdes de la pelirrosa se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales amenazaban en salir en cualquier momento, sentía tanto miedo y felicidad al mismo tiempo, pero ¿Ser madre en esos momentos?

-Fue por ese día- Recordó el Uchiha.

**Flashback:**

-Qué bueno que encontramos este pequeño pueblo- Se alegro Naruto al llegar a la entrada de dicho lugar.

-Deja de parlotear Naruto, estoy cansada- Se quejo la pelirrosa.

-Tengo hambre, vamos por algo de comer-

-Vayan con Hokage-sama, los alcanzo en un rato más, iré a buscar un lugar para ir a descansar- Les dijo Sai.

Se supone que yo doy las ordenes- Se quejo Kakashi –Pero yo también tengo hambre, vamos chicos- Ordeno mientras caminaba hacia la derecha.

Los tres shinobis de Konoha recorrieron solo un par de calles hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante, en el lugar fueron recibidos por una jovencita muy bella señorita, que al ver a Kakashi se puso un tanto nerviosa.

-Bienvenidos pasen por aquí-

Sakura miro a su maestro y noto que el ahora Hokage sonrió de forma divertida.

Los dos shinobis siguieron a la mujer mientras miraban a los comensales.

-Por aquí- La mujer les señalo una mesa donde estaba sentado un pelinegro.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-

El pelinegro volteo y miro a la persona que lo llamaba.

-¡Hey teme!- Lo saludo Naruto mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto al ver a los dos shinobis.

-Estamos de regreso a Konoha, venimos de una misión- Le dijo Sakura.

-Que bueno verte tan sano- Le saludo Kakashi.

-Hmp-

-¿Y qué hace aquí Sasuke?- Le pregunto Naruto al tomar un panecillo de una de las cestas de la mesa.

-Estoy en busca de unos pergaminos-

Los cuatro integrantes originales del equipo 7 platicaron por un buen rato sobre la situación actual de Konoha y como está había crecido desde hace unos meses después del ataque de Tonery; la plática se extendió hasta que vieron llegar al pálido ex anbu.

-Qué bueno verte Sasuke- Dijo Sai con una falsa sonrisa, era por demás sabido que el Uchiha y el ex subordinado de Danzo no se llevaban para nada bien, por lo que cada vez que se veían solían mandarse indirectas.

-Aquí tiene su platillo señor- Una bella jovencita le sirvió su comida mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Gracias- El pálido shinobi le contesto con una gran sonrisa.

Sakura vio la escena y dejo que la mujer se marchara.

-Si Ino te viera ya te hubiera golpeado-

Sai inclino su rostro a modo de interrogativa.

-Esa mujer te coqueteo-

-¿Coqueteo? Oh Ya entiendo- Contesto con otra sonrisa.

-Aun te falta mucho por aprender Sai-

Durante otros treinta minutos los cuatro shinobis siguieron platicando hasta que Naruto interrumpió.

-Yo me voy, estoy cansado- Dijo el rubio al levantarse de su asiento.

-Voy contigo- Lo secundo Sai.

-Hmp-

-Sakura-chan ¿Vienes?-

-No Naruto, quiero platicar un poco más con Sasuke-kun-

-Ok, ten cuidado-

-Nos vemos luego Sasuke- Se despidió Kakashi de su antigua alumno –Y no hagas locuras-

-Hmp-

El Uchiha y la Haruno esperaron a que los otros dos salieran del restaurante para continuar con su plática.

-Te he extrañado- Confeso la pelirrosa con un tenue rosa en sus mejillas.

-Yo también- El Uchiha la miro de lado y una casi imperceptible sonrisa se grabo en sus labios-Estaba pensando en regresar en un par de semanas-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si… Vamos a platicar a otro lado, aquí hay mucha gente-

Los dos salieron del local y tras caminar un poco llegaron a un pequeño paraje.

-Siéntate- Le pido de forma amable el Uchiha a la pelirrosa.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? Te ves un poco distraído-

-He conocido a muchas personas, muchas de ellas fueron ayudadas por Itachi…-

Sakura alzo una ceja a modo de sorpresa, ella solo sabia poco del hermano de Sasuke, pero de lo poco que conocía de él indicaba que era un shinobi excepcional, leal y sobretodo inteligente.

-Aun estando en Akatsuki, Itachi ayudo a muchas personas… él era una buena persona- Dijo con un toque de amargura en su voz.

-Sasuke…- La ojiverde al ver el semblante del pelinegro lo abrazo y le susurro a su oído.

-No tienes por qué sentirte culpable-

-Hmp, siempre sabes que decir- Le dijo antes de separar su rostro de su hombro u empezar a besarla.

Había pasado más de un mes desde que se vieron por última vez, esa donde el Uchiha le había puesto el sello a la Haruno y en la que el prometió que desde ese momento siempre estaría ahí para ella.

-Sasu…-

El Uchiha no le dio tiempo para hablar, la subió a sus brazos y la llevo a una cabaña cerca de aquí.

-¿Sasuke qué…?-

-La alquile, estaremos solo nosotros dos-

La Haruno miro al Uchiha y negó con la cabeza mientras una pequeña risilla salía de su boca.

Sasuke se acerco a ella y la subió de nuevo a sus brazos.

-Quiero que solo pienses en mí esta noche-

En medio de la oscuridad ambos se entregaron mutuamente, el Uchiha aun estaba afectado por todo lo que había descubierto de Itachi, la culpa lo invadía pero el haber encontrado a Sakura lo tranquilizaba un poco, él sabía que la pelirrosa siempre le daría el impulso de seguir adelante incluso cuando él estuviera a punto de caer en el más profundo y oscuro vórtice de locura.

Las caricias de Sasuke se extendían por las piernas de la Haruno mientras entraba y salía de ella una y otra vez, a él le encantaba la textura y la suavidad de su piel, en ese momento se pregunto qué tan idiota pudo haber sido como para no haberse dado cuenta de la mujer tan maravillosa que siempre lo había amado.

-Sasuke… yo…-

-Sakura solo un poco más- Le pidió antes de llegar a su clímax.

-Ya no… ¡ahg!-Gimió sonoramente al sentir la lengua de Sasuke en su cuello.

Las palabras quedaron en el vacío, el Uchiha no tenía la más mínima intensión de hacer lo que la Haruno le ordeno.

-¡Kami! ¡Sasuke-kun!- Grito Sakura al llegar al tan esperado orgasmo.

La respiración de ambos se regularizo poco a poco, aunque hiciera un poco de frio, ambos sudaban por la intensidad del momento.

-Sasuke, eso fue demasiado-

-Tú tampoco estuviste nada mal-

-¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?-

-En unas tres semanas, más o menos-

-¿Lo juras?-

-Sí, solo estoy buscando unos pergaminos, además falta poco para que el distrito Uchiha quede restaurado-

Sakura sintió una inmensa felicidad ante las palabras de Sasuke, por fin el pelinegro regresaría de forma permanente a la villa, y tal vez ambos comenzarían una relación estable y seria.

-Te estaré esperando-

-Eso espero- Contesto el Uchiha mientras se levantaba de la cama.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Sakura, tenemos que enfrentar juntos esta situación-

-Seremos padres- Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de la pelirrosa.

-Sakura mírame- El pelinegro se arrodillo frente a la ojiverde, con su mano derecha tomo su barbilla y alzo su rostro.

-El bebé es de los dos, ambos somos responsable, debimos ser más consientes de que esto podría pasar, Sakura seremos padres, tu y yo debemos proteger a ese bebé…-

Hinata apretó fuertemente la mano de Naruto, la escena era demasiado conmovedora para ella, siempre había visto a Sasuke como alguien cerrado y de sentimientos no definidos.

-Yo cuidare a este bebé, ambos lo cuidaremos-

-Si, es por eso que te debes de quedar, le pediré a Tsunade que envié a alguien más en vez de a ti-

-Pero…-

-¡Sakura por favor entiende! No puedes exponerte a más peligro… tal vez nos encontremos otra vez con Orochimaru y con… mi yo del pasado- Dijo con rabia en la voz al recordar todo por lo que había pasado la pelirrosa y el daño que le había propinado su versión menor.

-Pero yo soy la única que sabe como son las plantas para el…-

-Con un demonio Sakura ¡Lo hago por tu bien y el de mi hijo! Solo da una descripción de esas plantas-

Sakura a Sasuke y solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón…-

-Sakura-chan, debemos protegerte, Uchiha-san yo cuidare de ella mientras ustedes no están- Se comprometió la Hyuga.

-Gracias Hyuga-

**Diez minutos antes.**

Los shinobis del pasado caminaban en modo zombie hacia una de las salas de la torre Hokage.

-Quiten esas caras por favor- Ordeno Tsunade.

-Pero Hokage-sama, esto es… bueno es complicado- Dijo Ino con preocupación.

-Ino, Kurenai, Shino, Hinata no deben de decir absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido-

-Pero…-

-Entiende Ino, de esto no se debe enterar ni Sakura ni Naruto, pondría en riesgo la misión que vamos a hacer-

-¿Quién sera el padre?- Se pregunto Hinata sintiendo un poco de celos.

Ino tuvo que callarse ante la pregunta de la Hyuga- Si supiera que es Sasuke-

**De regreso a la sala de los visitantes del futuro:**

-Se acerca Tsunade-sama- Advirtió Sai que aun se encontraba recargado a lado de la puerta.

-¿Están listos?- Pregunto la Hokage.

-Si, Tsunade, alguien debe ir en sustitución de Sakura-

-Lo sé, ira Ino partiremos en diez minutos-

-Tsunade-sama aquí esta las características y las indicaciones para encontrar las plantas- La pelirrosa le extendió un pequeño papel.

-Ok, vamos-

…

En una cueva lejos de Konoha.

-Así que es cierto el rumor…- Dijo Pain sentado en medio de una roca.

-Si, Tobi lo escucho de un bandido que torturo, además dijo que Sasuke y Orochimaru estan implicados- Confeso el Uchiha.

-Esto es demasiado tentador ¿Qué opinas Konan?-

-No creo que debamos de tomar una decisión ante esto-

-Ben dicho, Tobi, tu y nosotros tres iremos y veremos que es todo lo que hay detrás de esto-

-¡Si! Tobi quiere ir-

…

-Vamos chicos ¡Aun tenemos mucha fuerza!- Grito Lee al ver la entrada de Konoha.

-Lee, no todos tenemos tu resistencia- Se quejo Ten Ten.

-¿Cansados? Ni siquiera yo que ya soy una persona mayor me siento así- Se burlo Jiraiya.

-Ahora se por que Shikamaru se queja tanto de que Lee es demasiado problemático, has de tener muchos problemas-

-Tiene razón Shikaku-san- Contesto Neji.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir a ver a Tsunade-sama-

…

-Hinata-chan por favor cuida de Sakura-chan-

-Yo lo hare Naruto-kun, no dejare que nadie le haga daño, ese bebé tiene que nacer-

El rubio sonrió, se acerco a Hinata y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-Te prometo regresar con bien para que podamos volver a nuestro tiempo-

-Se que lo harás Naruto-kun-

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado que desde el otro lado del pasillo la Hinata del pasado estaba desmayada al haber visto aquella escena.

Los mismos accidentes se estaban repitiendo y el futuro cada vez se veía mucho más en peligro.

…

Hasta aquí el final del capítulo.

Dejen sus comentarios, dudas, comentarios y/o sugerencias.


	11. Inevitable

De regreso…

Gracias a todos por sus reviews:** Davaru, Karo2000, DarkClaw1997, Hiyoko-sama, NH ur-chan, Yomi20, Carlo Uzumaki, Makaa-chan. Jmpm2006689, Astron, aliciamolina, marianagon00, guest, daniels hervsr, carmín, soluna16 y a HinataKawaii **

**Xx tsukiumi xX:** xDDDD gracias por amarme creo xDD y sobre Neji y Jiraiya-sensei uhh FEEEEELS!

**Myskymyheart: **Lo sé, fue demasiado para un solo capitulo, y lo mejor está por venir, imagínate!

**Lussyvr14: **Akatsukis + Orochimaru + un vengativo Sasuke= a una bomba de tiempo D:

**HiNaThItHa 16241: **El problema no es que les borren la memoria, sino que cada vez más gente se entera de lo que pasa y entre ellos los Akatsuki… es un desastre total.

**Anju nakahara: **Pobre joven Naruto xD se pierde de todo, le dara el infarto cuando se entere de todo.

**Blue azul acero:** ¿Embarazar a Hinata? Uhh tal vez digo xD

**Luli: **xDDD gracias la joven Hinata como reaccionara pues… lee el capitulo xD

**Zaluna: **Gracias por tu review, es un verdadero gusto que te fascine mi fic, como siempre he dicho, yo escribo para ustedes.

**Akamarufan: **xDDD no te preocupes, no eres la única que su hermana la ve así, mi hermana me dice "das miedo cuando te ríes y haces caras raras cuando escribes"

**CAPITULO 11: INEVITABLE**

-Hinata ve por Naruto y tu yo del futuro- Le ordeno Tsunade.

-Entendido- Respondió la joven Hyuga haciendo una reverencia.

De forma rápida la Hyuga salió por la puerta y tras caminar por el largo pasillo dio vuelta a la derecha donde vio a su versión adulta junto con al rubio mayor.

-Ahí están- De forma lenta dio un paso pero algo la detuvo.

-Hinata-chan por favor cuida de Sakura-chan-

-Yo lo hare Naruto-kun, no dejare que nadie le haga daño, ese bebé tiene que nacer- Juro con firmeza y seriedad.

El rubio sonrió mientras se acercaba a Hinata, la tomo de la cadera y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-Be… Be… Beso- Balbuceó la ojiperla menor al ver la escena entre el rubio y su yo del futuro–Naruto-kun yo…- Los colores subían por su rostro y sus ojos parecieron nublarse.

-Palsh- la joven Hinata cayó al suelo totalmente desmayada.

-Te prometo regresar con bien para que podamos volver a nuestro tiempo- Dijo Naruto sin darse cuenta de la Hyuga menor.

-Se que lo harás Naruto-kun- Contesto Hinata con una gran sonrisa.

-No me sonrías así que me dan ganas de abrazarte y no soltarte- Confeso el rubio tapándose la cara con su mano derecha.

La Hyuga solo sonrió aun más ante los gestos del Uzumaki, para ella Naruto siempre sería demasiado tierno.

-Naruto-kun te ves tan lindo- Confeso mientras una pequeña risilla se escapaba de sus labios.

-No soy lindo… vamos, en unos minutos partiré- Contesto el rubio mientras caminaba en línea recta -¿Pero… ¡Hinata-chan!-

La Hyuga mayor estuvo a punto de contestar ante el grito de Naruto pero al ver que el rubio corría hacia enfrente activo su Byakugan y miro asustada a su yo menor tirada sobre el suelo.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Reacciona! Hina… -Miro a ambas mujeres confundido-¿Hinata-chan que le paso a tu yo del pasado?- El propio Naruto sacudía su cabeza para poder hablar claramente y no confundir a las dos Hyugas.

-Está bien solo se desmayo… -la Hyuga mayor trato de calmarse y poner sus ideas en orden, y, en ese momento la escena que había protagonizado con su novio se vino a la mente –Oh no… Naruto-kun creo que mi yo joven nos vio-

-¿Eh? ¿Nos vio… ¡¿QUE NOS VIO?! ¡Oh no! ¿Qué haremos Hinata-chan?-

-Naruto-kun tranquilízate, tal vez al desmayarse olvide todo… eso creo-

-Pero…-

Ambos miraron hacia abajo, la joven Hinata estaba empezando a reaccionar.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto energéticamente el rubio.

-Na… ¡Naruto-san!- De nueva cuenta los colores se subieron al rostro de la joven Hinata.

-Tranquila- Le pidió amablemente su versión adulta.

-Yo…-

-Solo te desmayaste, no fue nada-

-Pero… yo creí…- La imagen donde el Naruto del futuro y su versión adulta se besaban rondaba una y otra vez en su cabeza –Creo que lo imagine- Trato de convencerse inútilmente, era claro lo que había visto pero el hacer la pregunta sobre el por qué de esa acción la ponía muy nerviosa y por ende el miedo la dominaba por completo.

-Algún día lo entenderás- Le susurro su yo adulto al oído con voz paciente y tranquilizadora.

La menor Hyuga trago saliva y se paro lentamente, si su yo del futuro le decía eso, no preguntaría nada… al menos por el momento.

-Tsunade-sama requiere de su presencia- Informo con seriedad en su voz, aunque su cuerpo entero pareciera gelatina.

-Gracias Hinata-chan- Le contesto Naruto con una gran sonrisa que removió con fuerza su débil corazón.

-De… de nada-

…..

-Shizune-san, buenos días, ¿Está disponible Tsunade-sama?- Pregunto Shikaku de forma cortés.

-Está ocupada, es mejor que regresen más tarde, Tsunade-sama está muy ocupada y está en medio de una importante junta-

En la sala se encontraba el equipo de Gai junto con Shikaku Nara, quienes venían de regreso de una muy importante misión.

-Así que por favor regresen más tarde- Les pidió amablemente la pelinegra.

El Nara miro con detenimiento a la mujer y sin mucho esfuerzo noto un poco de nerviosismo en la voz de la asistente de la Hokage, por lo que no dudo en interrogarla.

-¿todo bien?-

-Ah, sí, todo bien, solo estoy un poco apresurada-

-¿Dónde están Tsunade y ese mocoso de Naruto?- Pregunto Jiraiya al irrumpir en la sala de espera.

-Jiraiya-sama, la Hokage-sama está muy ocupada, Naruto-kun está con ella-

-Umm, regreso más tarde- Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida- Y por favor dile a Tsunade que tengo información de Orochimaru y de Sasuke…-

-¿Lo dice enserio?- Pregunto sorprendida la pelinegra –Espere un momento iré a informarle a Tsunade-sama-

-Regreso en la tarde para…-

-Shikaku-san, es mejor que haga su informe por escrito, la Hokage estará un poco ocupada-

Al Nara le pareció aun más extraña la actitud de Shizune, pero decidió que no debía meterse en ese asunto.

-En unas horas regresare y le entregare el informe, vamos chicos-

-Ha- Respondieron al unisonó Lee, TenTen y Neji.

El equipo de Gai salió rumbo al pasillo mientras veían a Shizune entrar al despacho de la Hokage.

-Pueden ir a descansar- Les ordeno Shikaku.

-Quiero ir a ver a Gai-Sensei, le enseñare la nueva técnica que cree ¡Oh si!-

-Yo quiero ir a descansar, pero tengo que ir por unas armas que encargue-

-Tengo que ir a ver a Hinata-sama-

Los tres compañeros caminaban pacíficamente hasta que vieron a la Hyuga.

-¡Hinata-sama!- Corrió rápidamente Neji hacia donde estaba su prima.

-Neji-niisan- Contesto amablemente la ojiperla.

-Hinata-chan ven- Naruto jalo a la Hyuga mayor a una habitación al escuchar la voz del primo de la peliazul.

-Hinata-sama ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No debería de estar en una misión?-

-Ah Neji-niisan, yo… no… Tsunade-sama nos… ella… el equip saldremos en una misión junto con Tsunade-sama-

El Hyuga alzo una ceja al notar el nerviosismo en su prima.

-¿Dos equipos para una misión? ¿Es muy importante?-

-Ah sí, pero solo iremos a… iremos a una misión diplomática-

El Hyuga sintió un rastro de chacra similar al de Hinata, y al estar rastreando la señal, volteo hasta donde se encontraban escondidos los dos viajeros del tiempo.

-Neji-niisan ¿Podrías decirle a papá que iré más tarde a casa?- Le dijo antes que el Hyuga pudiera mirar por completo la habitación.

-Como usted lo pida Hinata-sama-

-Gracias Neji-niisan-

-Nos vemos Hinata- Le dijo TenTen al salir tras Neji.

-Ya... ya pueden salir- La Hyuga menor abrió la puerta viendo que en el interior su versión adulta tenía sus ojos llorosos y su rostro expresaba dolor.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si…- Contesto con un nudo en la garganta.

-Hinata-chan adelántate, en un momento te alcanzamos- Le pidió Naruto de forma amable.

Ambos esperaron que la Hinata menor partiera para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

-Hinata-chan….-

-Yo…-Hinata no pudo contener más las lagrimas y empezó a llorar con debilidad –Lo siento, trate de ser fuerte pero no lo soy, Neji-niisan…-

-Hinata-chan, ambos sabíamos que esto podría suceder- Le dijo antes de abrazarla fuertemente. –No tenemos que seguir lamentándonos, tenemos que seguir nuestro camino, además… puede que lo veas de frente…-

El corazón de Hinata se detuvo en ese momento. -¿Qué… ¿Qué hare si eso pasa?-

Naruto pensó por un momento y solo pudo decir lo que el mismo haría.

-Solo habla con él de la misma forma en que lo hacías siempre, Neji jamás quiso verte triste Hinata-chan, recuerda que el siempre vio por tu felicidad-

La Hyuga se limpio las lágrimas y miro fijamente al rubio.

-Naruto-kun, eso es lo que más me duele, Neji-niisan siempre se preocupo por mi y nunca se fijo en su propia felicidad…-

-No Hinata-chan, él era feliz, él me dijo que si salía vivo después de terminar la guerra buscaría un nuevo motivo para vivir porque sabía que yo estaría ahí para cuidarte y protegerte… él me dijo que buscaría la forma de unir a las dos ramas de la familia Hyuga y evitar más peleas entre ellas- Naruto miro a un lado y suspiro débilmente- Hinata-chan… Neji estaba enamorado-

Los ojos de la Hyuga se abrieron enormemente ante la noticia del rubio.

-¿Neji-niisan?... ¿De quién?-

-TenTen… de ella estaba enamorado-

La peliazul se llevo las manos a la cara y lloro aun más.

-No… ¿Por qué…-

-Él me lo dijo antes de que me llevaran con el viejo Bee-

-Yo le quite la felicidad a Neji-niisan-

-No Hinata-chan, él lo hizo por su propia voluntad, el nos protegió porque así lo deseo- El rubio la abrazo aun más y palmeo su espalda con suavidad –Así que ya no llores más, o haras que el sacrificio de Neji pierda su valor-

Hinata aparto a Naruto y se limpio el rostro.

-Naruto-kun… gracias-

El rubio le acaricio la cabeza mientras abría la puerta donde estaban.

…..

**Momentos antes:**

-Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama acaba de llegar hace unos minutos, me informo que tiene información sobre Orochimaru y Sasuke-

En la habitación se encontraban, Kakashi, Gai y Kurenai junto con Naruto y Shino.

-Hazlo pasar-

-Tsunade-sama ¿Está segura?-

-Sí, aquí no está ninguno de nuestros "visitantes"- La Hokage había olvidado que Hinata había ido en busca de su yo del futuro junto con el Naruto adulto.

Un par de segundos más tarde Shizune trajo consigo al Sannin peliblanco.

-¡Yo! ¿Cómo están?- Pregunto con su típico humor.

-Muy ocupados, no pierdas el tiempo y dinos lo que sabes-

El maestro de Naruto se percato del nerviosismo y del tenso ambiente que reinaba en la oficina.

-Cuando venia hacia acá me tope con unos ninjas de Suna, el líder del equipo es amigo mío y me dijo que en las cuevas del norte se vieron a Orochimaru junto con Sasuke y una kunoichi pelirroja, se dice que Orochimaru está reuniendo a varios de sus hombres para una misión muy importante y además… se ha visto a algunos Akatsuki cerca de Konoha en el lado oeste… entre ellos a Uchiha Itachi-

Los maestros dentro de la oficina se tensaron ante la noticia.

-¿Los Akatsuki?- Pregunto nervioso Shino.

-Esto es malo- Susurro Tsunade golpeando su puño contra la mesa. –Si Itachi y Sasuke se llegan a encontrar todo absolutamente todo se convertirá en un verdadero infierno-

-Tsunade… ¿Qué pasa?-

-Sasuke está muy inestable- Dijo Kakashi con nerviosismo.

-Sasuke el podría ponerse peor- Naruto sabía que su viejo amigo podría estar cada vez peor ante todo lo que estaba pasando.

La sannin miro a su compañero y tras pensar en los pros y contras hizo una elección.

-Jiraija… algo malo ha ocurrido, todo lo que escuches quedara en absoluto secreto, solos los que estamos aquí junto con otro grupo de shinobis lo sabe, ni siquiera el consejo está enterado de esto-

El ero-sennin miro con extraña seriedad a su compañera para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

-De acuerdo, dime lo que está pasando aquí-

Bastaron solo quince minutos para que la Hokage le diera la versión resumida al Sannin.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo?-

-¿Crees que lo haría en esta situación?-

-Tsunade… júrame que dices la verdad-

-Ero-sennin la abuela tiene razón, ellos son nuestros "yo" del futuro-

La rubia lo miro con furia mientras cerraba su puño con fuerza.

-Ok te creo, pero todo esto suena increíble-

-Lo es, al principio nosotros no creíamos que todo esto fuera real, hasta que uno de los asistentes del señor feudal nos conto todo-

-¿Y donde están los chicos?-

-Oh, es cierto-

-Tsunade-sama con permiso- La joven Hinata entro junto con Naruto y la Hyuga mayor, la ojiperla había esperado a los dos visitantes afuera de la oficina de la Hokage, al pensar que la rubia la reñiría si llegaba sin ambos viajeros.

Naruto espero a que ambas Hyugas entraran para poder cerrar la puerta, lentamente giro y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su maestro.

-Ero-sennin- Susurro con dolor.

-¡Naruto!- Grito el Sannin al correr a abrazar a su "adulto" alumno.

Toda duda que había tenido el peliblanco había quedado en el olvido, el solo ver la versión adulta de su alumno constato que en efecto era él; tenía el mismo chacra y el mismo porte que su padre.

-¡En verdad eres tú!- Le dijo mientras lo apretaba aun más.

Naruto ahora parecía sentir lo mismo que Hinata había sentido anteriormente, pero como hombre que era supo guardar bien sus sentimientos.

-Que bien te vez, ahora eres todo un hombre, las mujeres no han de dejarte en paz, eres digno de ser mi alumno- Dijo con efusividad en su abrazo.

-Gracias Jiraiya-sensei- Contesto tratando de no sonar sentimental.

-Y tu Hinata ¡En que hermosa kunoichi te has convertido! Naruto eres un tonto si no cortejas a esta bella mujer-

La pareja se sonrojo totalmente ante el regaño del ero-sennin, detrás de ellos la joven Hyuga casi se vuelve a desmayar mientras que el Naruto del pasado se sumia de hombros avergonzado por las palabras de su alumno.

-Deja de decir tonterías Jiraiya-

-Yo los acompañare a Suna, con mi ayuda podremos convencer más fácilmente al kazekage y a su consejo-

Tsunade se masajeo la sien y suspiro cansada.

-Está bien…-

-Estamos listo Tsunade-sama- los interrumpió Ino que venía junto con Sasuke y Sai

Los tres miraron con sorpresa al Sannin peliblanco y solo pudieron hacer una leve reverencia.

-Jiraiya ira con nosotros, tiene información importante sobre Orochimaru y el joven Sasuke…- La rubia miro al Uchiha mayor y volteo a ver a su compañero -¿Estás listo?-

-Por supuesto-

-Ok, partiremos ahora-

Gai, los jóvenes Naruto, Sakura e Ino, Naruto y Sasuke del Futuro junto con la Hokage y el Ero-sennin se prepararon y salieron por la puerta para ir rumbo a Suna.

-¿Hablaste con Sakura-chan?-

-Si, aun está un poco conmocionada, pero estará bien-

Naruto sonrió y miro de nuevo a su amigo.

-Le pedí a Hinata-chan que la cuidara-

-Gracias Dobe-

-Seré tío, eso es lo menos que puedo hacer-

Por segunda vez en el día el Uchiha sonreía con total sinceridad.

-Eres un gran idiota-

-Je lo soy, Teme-

…..

-Sakura-chan ¿Cómo estás?-

-Estoy bien Hinata… solo… no sé como sentirme… Sasuke lo tomo con mucha madurez… yo… ¿Crees que seré una buena madre?-

-Sakura-chan, siempre has sido una mujer valiente y decidida, tu hijo o hija tendrá una buena madre, lo sé-

La Haruno sonrió tenuemente mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

-Aquí tenemos más libros y pergaminos que hablan sobre el flujo de Chacra y sobe las habilidades de los jinchurikis y los bijus- Interrumpió Kiba- Shino trae unos cuantos más.

-Gracias Kiba- Respondió Hinata regalándole una sonrisa provocando que un gran escalofrió nervioso cruzara el cuerpo entero del Inuzuka.

-Regreso en un momento-

…..

El grupo de Shinobis de la hoja avanzaba a paso firme hasta que la noche callo a las afueras del bosque de Konoha.

-Descansemos, por la mañana seguiremos- Ordeno la Hokage –Gai marca el perímetro junto con Sai-

-Ha- Respondieron ambos shinobis.

En cuestión de minutos las dos rubias del equipo juntaron la fogata y prepararon la cena.

-Coman bien, que mañana temprano saldremos a primera hora-

-Si Tsunade-sama-

-Tienes problemas con tu control del chacra ¿Verdad?- Le pregunto el ero-sennin al rubio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque tu cuerpo esta rígido y no siento el chacra del nueve colas-

-Si… pero con un tónico que me dio Sasuke está empezando a fluir con normalidad-

-Ya veo-

-Iré a hacer la primera ronda- Aviso Gai a la líder de Konoha.

-Ven vamos a hablar en privado- Le pidió Jiraiya al Naruto adulto.

-Jiraiya- Lo nombro la Hokage.

-Lo sé Tsunade- Contesto con fastidio.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar donde podían ver la luna en su máximo esplendor.

-Así que estás con la heredera Hyuga-

-¿Qué….¿¡Que dices viejo!?- La cara de Naruto parecía un foco rojo parpadeante.

-¡Bien hecho mocoso! Escogiste a una buena mujer-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Respondió sumiéndose de hombros mientras sus manos hacían raros ademanes.

-No lo niegues ¿A caso olvidas que soy un experto en el amor? Tus ojos miraban con devoción y adoración a la Joven Hyuga, y ella… parecía ver en ti a un "dios"-

Naruto hizo un mohín con la boca y miro con vergüenza a su maestro.

-Esa es una frase de uno de tus libros-

-Por supuesto, pero dime ¿Qué has hecho con ella?-

La cara de Naruto pasó de tener vergüenza a estar llena de un enojo profundo y evidente.

-¿Crees que soy un pervertido como tú?-

-Por supuesto que no, pero eres hombre y peor aún, uno joven y atolondrado-

-¡Oye viejo!-

-Cualquier hombre con una novia como ella, haría muchas cosas- Contesto el Sannin dibujando con sus manos la figura de Hinata en el aire y acentuando los pechos de ella con ambas manos.

La cara de Naruto volvió a tener ese profundo color rojo al recordar las "cosas" que había hecho con su novia.

-Jajajajajajaja ¡Bien hecho mocoso! Como lo dije antes eres un digno alumno mío-

-Ero-sennin… eres un idiota-

-¿Y qué dijo Hiashi cuando lo supo?-

Naruto recordó el secuestro de Hanabi, cuando Hinata se fue con Toneri, como casi destruyen la luna, el beso en la luna y la promesa de él hacia el líder del clan Hyuga.

-Solo me dijo que la protegiera con mi vida, y que si algo le pasaba por mi culpa era más que hombre muerto-

-Típico de él… te ves muy feliz…-

-Lo soy Sensei, Hinata es lo que tanto busque, y pensar que nunca la note-

-Es una buena mujer-

-Sensei… quiero pedirle que se case conmigo-

El rubio había dejado a un lado la advertencia de Sai sobre hablar sobre las cosas del futuro.

-¿No son muy jóvenes?-

-Sí, pero… no quiero que Hinata se vaya de mi lado-

-Me recuerdas tanto a tu padre, el dijo lo mismo cuando me confesó que quería casarse con Kushina, el muy tonto estaba totalmente nervioso, tanto que sudaba sin parar- Una sonrisa nostálgica salió del rostro del Sannin, pero su rostro se torno serio- Creo que no debí decir eso-

-No te preocupes, ya se quienes son mis padres- Contesto el rubio con una gesto de felicidad y tristeza.

-Ya veo, ¿Y como se lo pedirás?-

-No lo sé… a veces siento que no tengo lo necesario para hacerla mi esposa-

El ero-sennin lo miro con cara de "eres idiota" se acerco a él y le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza.

-Eres un joven talentoso, fuerte, decidido y un buen hombre, no digas tonterías, además ella te ama ¿O me equivoco?-

Naruto sonrió con alegría ante el ánimo de su Sensei.

-Gracias ero-sennin, sabes eres un padre para mí-

El peliblanco sintió su corazón oprimirse ante la alegría.

-Ahh mocoso me haces feliz- Contesto con llanto fingido.

.….

-A tres kilómetros siento ocho presencias, dos de ellas son de un enorme poder- Informo Karin.

-Ts… debe de ser Tsunade y Kakashi- Bufo enojado el Sannin pelinegro.

-Atacaremos Orochimaru- Sentencio Sasuke mientras activaba su Sharingan.

-Calma Sasuke, tenemos que hacer un buen plan o de lo contario todo saldrá mal-

-Hmp-

-Mis hombres llegaran en unos minutos- Sonrió maquiavélicamente el Sannin.

…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Saludos a todos y dejen sus comentarios, dudas, y/o sugerencias.


	12. Enemigos

¡De regreso!

Gracias a: **Lady Sugarkiller, Davaru, DarkClaw1997, melisa200047, Hiyoko-sama, jmpm200689, fresa, Lovely-Shy-girl, Lussyvr14, nova por siempre, fdxw, Ip, Lala, carmín, Nirvana, brenda alonsomartinez 56, Marianagon00 **por sus reviews**. A Nh ur-chan, Karo2000, AkemiTsukiyama, Iseki Higuatari, Mitsuki1701, Lady Sugarkiller, Hinatakawaii, jbadillodavila, nicochan000, sakuruta Haruno, soluna16, tobi Uzumaki-san, leeuvita, kazanari Kirita, jnatan1395, shugoitim, keyliastrid, Astron, michelita almazan, Namikasee **por seguir el fic y ponerlo como favorito.

**Kawaiisoul: ¡**Lo sé! Yo también llore Q-Q

**HiNaThItHa 16241: **Ese maldito de Orochimaru hará lo peor para hacer su maldita voluntad.

**Blue-Azul-Acero: **Pues sí, la información sale sin que quieran, los pequeños incidentes los están dejando al descubierto.

**Anju nakahara: **Todavía hay pendientes muchos reencuentros y se que te van a gustar y mucho.

**Mitsukii1701: **Gracias por tu review :3 y si estoy consciente de mis errores (que son muchos xD)  
>Escribo fics desde hace un tiempo, pero, antes había una amiga que me los revisaba antes de que los publicara, el problema es que ahora no tengo disponible a esa amiga y hago los fics en menos de 4 horas y tan pronto los tengo los subo. Soy un tanto desesperada y por eso cometo muchos errores, y como pongo en mi pagina de FB necesito a alguien que me ayude a con la gramática, por que como trabajo casi o más bien no me da tiempo de revisar lo que escribo (es decir, lo subo en caliente al momento.<p>

**Xx tsukiumi xX:** Yo ando igual, mi laptop se cayó y ahora tengo que conectarla a mi tv para poder usarla porque su pantalla quedo rota Q-Q, tenemos mala suerte u-u.

**Luli:** ¿Itachi y Sasuke? Tal vez :3

**Alicia Molina: **si, Ero-sennin fue muy el xD pero bueno, como dijo Naruto, él fue un padre para él.

**CAPITULO 12: ENEMIGO**

-Naruto, me alegra que hayas crecido muy bien, tu rostro refleja mucha madurez, y tu aura… expresa que eres feliz-

-Jiraiya-sensei… yo… soy feliz, tengo muchos amigos y hay muchas personas a las que les debo mucho, pero… aun me faltan muchas cosas que hacer…-

-¿Una familia?- Pregunto Jiraiya al notar un brillo especial en los ojos de su alumno, ese mismo que había visto hace muchos años en el rayo amarillo de Konoha cuando supo que estaba enamorado de Kushina; el viejo peliblanco sonrió y noto el nuevo semblante que adquirió su alumno.

El rubio se sonrojo aun más de lo que ya estaba y de manera discreta miro a su maestro.

-Si… nunca tuve una familia, quiero saber lo que se siente tener una, y…- Sonrió sinceramente mientras se tocaba la nuca- Por eso quiero pedirle matrimonio a Hinata-chan-

El sannin negó con la cabeza a Naruto mientras le revolvía su corto cabello con cariño –Bien dicho, pero, debes saber que tendrás muchos problemas con Hiashi-Le dijo haciéndole ver la realidad, Hinata era le heredera del clan Hyuga y el que el ahora líder le diera la libertad a la Byakugan no Hime de casarse con Naruto no sería nada fácil.

El rubio se sumio de hombros y pensó por un momento.-Sí, supongo… pero… hare hasta lo imposible para que Hinata esté a mi lado-

-Esa es la actitud "mocoso", así se dice…- El sannin miro hacia la izquierda y se paro al momento. –Naruto…-

-Yo también lo siento, son muchos-

-Vamos-

Ambos shinobi de Konoha corrieron lo más rápido posible hasta donde estaban sus compañeros, los dos hombres habían sentido a un gran número de personas venir hacia donde se encontraban.

-¡Tsunade!- Grito el Sannin a su compañera cuando llegaron al campamento; el lugar parecía estar lleno de una tensa atmosfera.

-Lo sé, ya todos estamos preparados-

-Es Orochimaru- Dijo Sasuke con tono serio y sombrío.

-Ese maldito…- La rubia dio un paso al frente y miro hacia la profundidad del bosque -Esa maldita serpiente se preparo muy bien- Informo Tsunade mientras se ponía su chaleco.

-¿Cómo supo Orochimaru que estábamos aquí?- Pregunto Kakashi mientras veía a Sasuke.

-No pudo rastrearme, ya no tengo el sello maldito- Dijo para despejar cualquier duda sobre él.

-Ts…- En ese momento la Hokage supuso que el joven Sasuke le había dicho al Sannin todo lo referente a los "visitantes", por lo que el albino no desaprovecharía la oportunidad con tal de poder saber más de ese incidente y como utilizarlo a su favor- Pónganse en posición, corresponderemos el ataque-

Todos y cada uno de los integrantes del equipo de Konoha se alisto para defenderse, al frente se colocaron los dos sannin junto con Gai y detrás de ellos Naruto y Sasuke del futuro mientras que al fondo se posicionaron los más jóvenes shinobis.

-Son alrededor de cincuenta personas- Informo Gai a la Hokage al sentir el chakra de cada uno de los atacantes–Son demasiados-

La rubia Sannin miro a Jiraiya indicándole que no se distrajera.

- De atrás vienen otras veinte- Dijo el Naruto del futuro mirando del otro lado de donde estaba –Tienen muy buen nivel, esperen un momento… son treinta-

-¡Demonios!- La líder de Konoha dio un paso al frente y se trono los nudillos- Jiraiya y los dos Narutos defiendan atrás; Gai, Sasuke y Sakura conmigo al frente; Ino tu serás el apoyo-

-Ha- Contestaron todos al adoptar sus debidas posiciones y preparándose física y mentalmente para responder al ataque.

-Y…- La Hokage se vio interrumpida al ver como se acercaban un grupo de Shinobis. –Ts…-

El equipo de ninjas de no más de seis integrante los ataco desde enfrente, todos y cada uno de ellos usaban jutsus del tipo tierra y por el dominio de sus técnicas indicaban ser shinobis de muy alto nivel.

-Atrás- Le grito Tsunade a Gai y a Sakura mientras retrocedía con el Uchiha.

-Doton: Gōremu no Jutsu (elemento tierra jutsu de Golem)- Gritaron los seis shinobis al hacer sellos sobre el suelo surgiendo en el momento el mismo número de golems.

-Tsūtenkyaku (patada voladora del cielo)- La rubia Sannin logro derribar sin mucha dificultad a uno de los gigantes de piedra, pero al caer sobre el suelo sintió que algo la jalaba hacia abajo.

-katon goukakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego gran bola de fuego)- El Uchiha mayor lanzo su ataque contra hacia donde estaba la Hokage al ver que se hundía en la tierra -¡Tsunade!- Le grito para que se protegiera ante las intensas llamas de su ataque –Sakura a tu izquierda- Le grito a la Haruno

Pero la pelirrosa estaba sorprendida al ver que el Uchiha había "atacado" a su maestra; Sakura no se había percatado que tras haber acabado con el golem la rubia mayor fue atrapada por un jutsu de tierra y agua habían creado una especie de lodo debajo de ella, el cual la estaba jalando hacia abajo, por lo que el Uchiha se vio obligado a usar ese tipo de jutsu. –¡Sakura a tu izquierda!-

Le volvió a gritar el Uchiha al ver que uno de los Golem se acercaba a ella.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Gai al ver que la Haruno no respondía ante la advertencia de Sasuke derribo fácilmente a uno de los Golem -¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Vienen más!- Le advirtió a la rubia mientras se dirigía a dicho lugar de donde salían un gran número de shinobis.

-¡Ve Gai!- Le ordeno mientras derribaba otros dos gigantes junto con Sasuke, los seis shinobis enemigos convocaban golems uno tras otro, los cuales parecían no tener fin y entre más convocaban parecían ser más fuertes y rápidos que sus antecesores.

-Esto es inútil- Se quejo Sakura al ver que los shinobis que atacaban del lado izquierdo utilizaban la misma táctica y ella solo podía derribar dos golems de un solo ataque.

-¡Abajo!- Grito Sasuke. -¡Todos abajo!- Ordeno antes de activar el mangekyu Sharingan. -Amaterasu- Dijo en medio de un cantico mientras eliminaba uno a uno los grandes monstruos de tierra y por consecuencia haciendo retroceder a los shinobis que lo atacaban.

-Has caído- Rio por debajo el hombre serpiente a varios metros de ahí. -Ahora ve Sasuke-kun, ya sabes lo que tiene que hacer-

-No me des órdenes Orochimaru- Contesto antes de lanzarse al ataque.

-Karin ve por la pequeña alumna de Tsunade- La pelirroja solo asintió y fue tras Sasuke, suficiente había tenido con tener que soportar a Orochimaru junto con un furioso Uchiha-

…..

Los dos Narutos y Jiraiya peleaban en la parte trasera del campamento evitando que avanzaran hacia donde se encontraban los demás que estaban enfrascados en una dura batalla.

-Naruto adulto formación de tres- Le ordeno Jiraiya que derribaba con jutsus de fuego a varios de los golems que venían del lado derecho de donde estaban.

El rubio usando el jutsu clones de sombra invoco a dos de su copias las cuales se posicionaron a cada uno de sus lados.

-¡mini-yo ahora!-

-¡Rasen Shuriken!- Usando a los dos clones de su versión mayor el joven Naruto pudo crear un Rasengan mucho más poderoso que derribo fácilmente a cuatro de los shinobis que utilizaban jutsus de agua y viento.

-Naruto otro más- Pidió su maestro que derribaba a base de taijutsu a otros tres hombres de Orochimaru.

-Rasenga- El Naruto adulto dirigió su ataque hacia otros dos ninjas pero antes de que su jutsu pudieran impactarlos quedo en medio de un genjutsu dejándolo totalmente inmóvil.

-Diablos- El rubio trato de salir del genjutsu el cual no era tan fuerte como a los que se había enfrentado anteriormente -Vamos- Se regaño a sí mismo al sentir que su chakra era drenado poco a poco. –Kurama, préstame un poco de tu poder- Dijo ante la desesperación de sentirse mareado y a punto de perder el conocimiento.

-¡Naruto!- Jiraiya miro a su alumno mayor pero no podía acercarse a él ya que un mini ejercito de golems tenían cercado al rubio del futuro y otros dos shinobis realizaban jutsus del tipo agua alrededor de él aprovechando que el rubio había caído presa del genyutsu.

-Suirō no Jutsu (jutsu prisión de agua) Los dos shinobis unieron sus jutsus para encerrar al rubio mayor en una burbuja gigante del vital liquido -Sabaki no Genki Ni-banme no keishiki (drenado de energía segunda forma) Uno de los shinobis toco la prisión de agua y poco a poco fue absorbiendo el chakra del jinchuriki de Kyubi, pero al ser tan potente y mayor la fuerza del rubio, uno de los compañeros del shinobi tuvo que secundarlo para que este no colapsara.

-Shido, invoca más Golems-Le pidió para que pudiera deshacerse de un poco de la energía obtenida de Naruto y así poder seguir extrayendo más de su chakra.

-Dotōn: Yomi Numa (Estilo de Tierra: Jutsu Pantano del Infierno)- La desesperación de Jiraiya al ver a su alumno atrapado aumentaba a cada segundo, ya que el numero de gigantes de piedra no dejaba de aumentar y sentia que entre más trasncurria el tiempo la energía del rubio adulto disminuía gravemente.

Por otro lado el joven Naruto no paraba de usar una y otra vez sus Rasengans contra los atacantes para así poder destruir el mayor número de Golems que lo atacaban, pero, su chakra estaba a su límite y el cansancio era evidente en su rostro–¡Demonios!- Dijo antes de que sus ojos se pusieran rojos y el chakra del Kyubi empezara a emanar alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Naruto, calma- Le grito el Sannin desde el otro lado del campo al tiempo que hacia un sello de invocación en el suelo - Kuchiyose no Jutsu, ¡Gama el aceite!- Le ordeno Jiraiya al recién invocado sapo.

-¡A la orden!-

-Katon: Gamayu Endan (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Gran Lanzallamas de Aceite de Sapo)- El gran ataque realizado por Jiraiya logro derribar a la mayoría de los Golems convirtiéndolos en una gran foso de lado y aceite y al mismo tiempo logro atrapar en él a los dos shinobis que convocaban a los gigantes de tierra.

-¡Naruto ve!- Le grito el Sannin a su alumno para que los atacantes no se pudieran recuperar y poder rescatar al rubio mayor que parecía haber perdido la conciencia.

-¡Rasengan!- De un solo golpe los dos hombres fueron noqueados por el rubio y sus inconscientes cuerpos cayeron hasta ser completamente absorbidos por el lodo y el aceite.

-¡Naruto, de este lado!-

Rápidamente el rubio menor fue hacia donde se encontraba encerrada su versión adulta en la prisión de agua, porque, aunque hubieran derrotado a los dos shinobis el jutsu aun no desaparecía y lo peor era que el Naruto adulto parecía estar aun inconsciente y su chakra era casi nulo.

-Naruto reúne un poco de chakra del Kyubi, ¡Ahora!-

Sin perder tiempo el rubio se concentro durante un par de segundos y con ayuda de uno de sus clones pudo formar una pequeña esfera de chakra parecida al Rasengan pero este era de un color rojo profundo.

-Después de que haga mi ataque impacta en seguida esa esfera ¿Entendiste?-

-Si- El joven rubio se notaba visiblemente nervioso, el observar a su contraparte adulta en tan mal estado hacia que en su interior se mesclaran diferentes tipos de sentimientos en su interior; y más aun al haberse enterado que su versión adulta tenía problemas para controlar su chakra, y además el que no pudiera contactar con Kurama lo hacía susceptible a no reaccionar efectivamente en batalla. El menor quiso pedirle a Tsunade que no lo dejara ir a la misión pero su versión mayor debía ir ante Gaara y explicarle a debido detalle todo lo referente al problema a que se enfrentaban.

- Katon: Endan (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)- El Sannin lanzo su ataque sobre la prisión de agua y tras ello el joven Naruto impacto su esfera de energía en la prisión haciéndola estallar.

Jiraiya corrió a atrapar el cuerpo del rubio mayor para evitar que se impactase contra el suelo y prevenir que se lastimara más de lo que ya estaba, pero el vapor de agua provoco que resbalara y no pudiera atrapar al rubio.

-¡No!-

-¡Yosh!- Grito el menor al atrapar a su versión adulta en medio del aire. -¡Pesa mucho!- Se quejo al caer con fuerza al suelo.

Rápidamente Jiraiya lo reviso y verifico que solo tenía un poco de chakra en su interior.

-Está bien, solo no podrá pelear-

-Que bien, Ero-se… ¡El sello!- Grito el rubio menor al ver que el marca que mantenía encerrado al Kyubi dentro de su versión adulta se desvanecía poco a poco mientras vibraba en su estomago.

El Sannin miro con horror el estado del sello de su adulto alumno por lo que rápidamente hizo una serie de sellos para poder contener al nueve colas dentro de Naruto.

-Sensei, ¡Es muy fuerte!- Grito el joven Naruto al tratar de contener a su contraparte –¡Agh! Yo… mi cuerpo… está reaccionando- Al en contacto directo con el cuerpo de su yo del futuro, el Kyubi dentro del joven Naruto sintió la presencia de su versión del futuro. _(lo sé es algo enredado)_

-¡Naruto aléjate!- Jiraiya estaba a punto de terminar el sello pero ante la intervención del chakra del Kyubi de su joven alumno, provocaba que el sello no se cerrara con normalidad por lo que el joven Naruto debía de alejarse de su yo adulto para poder completar el jutsu.

-Ya casi-

-Ero-sennin vienen más enemigos, termine con el sello, yo los detendré-

El Sannin solo asintió mientras administraba más chacra en el sello –Vamos mocoso resiste un poco más- De nuevo el peliblanco hizo el jutsu de encerrado - Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Estilo de Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas)- un débil brillo salió al completar el sello, lentamente lo levanto y lo puso detrás de unos arbustos para evitar que lo encontraran- Bien con esto es suficiente, ahora solo aguanta un poco- Le pidió antes de salir rápidamente a ayudar al joven Naruto.

-Naru… ¡Oh demonios!- Maldijo el sannin al ver como el joven Naruto estaba rodeado del chakra del Kyubi.

-Estoy bien abuelo- Dijo entre respiraciones forzosas, el nivel de taijutsu de Naruto era mejor de lo usual, era claro que al estar influenciado por la fuerza del Kyubi lo hacía notablemente fuerte.

-Mocoso- Susurro el Sannin al ver con relativa facilidad el rubio combatía a los numerosos golems de tierra.

-Ya no me queda más chakra- Informo uno de los shinobis que creaba a los gigantes.

-Es suficiente, yo me hare cargo- El par de ninjas miraron hacia donde provenía la voz. –¡Orochimaru-sama!-

-Aléjense, su trabajo ya está hecho-

-Ha- Los dos shinobis corrieron hacia la oscuridad del bosque hasta desaparecer en el.

-Esos son todos, vamos a ayudar a Tsunade y a los demás-

-Sen'ei Tajashu (Manos Ocultas de Muchas Serpientes Sombras)-

Ambos shinobis de Konoha miraron hacia atrás y vieron con horror a una horda de serpientes viniendo hacia ellos.

-Katon: Dai Endan (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Explosión Gigante)- El Sannin peliblanco dio un paso atrás antes de poder lanzar su ataque contra las serpientes. -¡Orochimaru! Sal ¡No re escondas!- Grito enfurecido mientras se ponía delante del Joven Naruto-No te muevas, hasta que yo te lo diga-

-Vaya sigues siendo el mismo bravucón de siempre-

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué nos atacas?-

-¿Por qué crees? No te hagas el que no sabe nada Jiraiya, Sasuke-kun ya me dijo todo lo que sabe, ahora, solo quiero hacer unos pequeños experimentos-

-Estás loco-

-No Jiraiya, solo soy un científico-

-Vete antes de que…-

-No me iré hasta que obtenga lo que quiero- Dijo antes de atacar- amata no Jutsu (Invocación de la Serpiente de Ocho Cabezas)-

-Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Técnica de la gran bola de fuego)- El peliblanco realizo su jutsu para después mirar al rubio menor –Naruto usa el rasen shurinken-

Naruto retrocedió unos metros y con ayuda de dos de sus clones realizo el jutsu.

- -Katon: Gamayu Endan (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Gran Lanzallamas de Aceite de Sapo) ¡Ahora Naruto!-

El jinchuriki se abalanzó contra el hombre serpiente aprovechando que la serpiente de ocho cabezas estaba peleando con el fuego del jutsu del Sannin peliblanco.

-¡Toma esto!- La gran bola de energía dio directamente sobre la serpiente haciéndola caer sobre el suelo.

-No bajes la guardia, Gogyō Fūin (Sello de los Cinco Elementos)- El sannin pelinegro puso el sello sobre el mismo que adhería el Kyubi en Naruto.

-¡Cagh! Tu… no otra vez…- Es lo último que llego a decir el rubio antes de quedar incoiente.

-¡Naruto! ¡Orochimaru tu maldito! Katon: Dai Endan (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Explosión Gigante)-

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu- Una gran serpiente apareció alado de Orochimaru y con relativo cuidado se acerco a Naruto- Llévatelo-

-¡No!- Grito Jiraiya atacando con el sapo de las dos katanas- ¡Detenlo Gamahiro!-

-Entendido- El gran sapo saco su katana izquierda y derrumbo por segunda vez a la serpiente de ocho cabezas que defendía a Orochimaru.

-¡Adiós Jiraiya!- Se despidió el albino introduciendo a Naruto dentro de la gran serpiente que recién había invocado –Me serás de mucha utilidad pequeño jinchuriki- Dijo antes de desaparecer.

-Demonios ¡Naruto!-

…

**Momentos antes:**

-Maldita pelirroja, vamos ¡Sakura!- Le grito Ino a su amiga mientras peleaban contra Karin.

-Malditas zorras-

La pelirroja peleaba usando varios kunais impregnados de chakra u protegiéndose de los ataques de las dos shinobis de Konoha levantando paredes de tierra a su alrededor.

-¡Shanaro!- La energía de Sakura rompían los muros de la pelirroja pero ambas mujeres al tener un excelente manejo del chakra no dejaban de pelear dejando en segundo plano a Ino que solo informaba sobre las trampas que planeaba Karin para con Sakura.

-Sakura a tu izquierda- Le grito la rubia a su amiga mientras lanzaba una ola de kunais contra la pelirroja.

-¡Ahg! ¡Maldita!- Uno de las armas de Ino logro incrustarse en el hombro de la Uzumaki provocando que se descuidara un par de segundos.

-¡Te tengo!- Sakura con su puño lleno de chakra golpeo directamente el estomago de la subordinada de Orochimaru dejándola caer brutalmente sobre el suelo.

-are, are, esto está muy mal, Tobi ayudara- El Uchiha renegado llego detrás de sakura mientras activaba su sharingan.

-¡Diablos! Shintenshin no jutsu (Jutsu de posesión de mentes)- Ataco Ino pero antes de hacerlo efectivo el Uchiha se puso a lado de las dos kunoichis.

-¡Ino corre!- Le ordeno a su amiga mientras trataba de reunir chacra en su mano.

-Tobi solo quiere jugar- Dijo antes de invocar un poderoso genjutsu sobre las dos jóvenes ninjas.

-¡Déjalas maldito!- Le ordeno Sasuke al llegar donde estaba el otro Uchiha y deshacer al mismo tiempo el efecto alucinógeno del jutsu.

-¡Nuestra batalla no ha terminado!- Grito el joven Sasuke.

-¿Are? ¿Dos Sasukes? Tobi no entiende- Dijo hipócritamente al brincar sobre la rama del árbol que tenia detrás de él.

-¿Por qué estas del lado de Konoha? Responde- Pregunto totalmente furioso el joven Uchiha.

-Sakura, Ino retrocedan-

-¡No me ignores!- Volvió a gritar el Sasuke menor al correr donde se encontraban las dos mujeres con su Katana desenfundada y bañada con el chidori.

-Qué estúpido era- Dijo en voz alta al proteger a Ino y a Sakura. –Váyanse, este lugar no es seguro-

-Pero Sasuke-kun…-

-Ino llévatela- Pidió mientras sujetaba a su yo menor.

La rubia no dudo ni un segundo y tomo de la mano a su amiga –Vámonos Sakura-

-Tobi jugara con ustedes dos- El Uchiha renegado bajo de la rama y velozmente trato de ir hacia donde corrian las dos Kunoichis.

-No me subestimes- El Sasuke del futuro se volvió a poner detrás de ellas mientras activaba su mangekyō sharingan eterno.

-Ohh esto sera divertido-Dijo Tobi (óbito) con emoción

…..

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy.

Y bueno, tan pronto tenga el próximo capitulo lo subo, por que estoy a diás de mudarme y la próxima semana tendre nuevo horario de trabajo en el cual entrare una hora más tarde y por ende saldré a otra hora.

En fin….

Nos leemos luego.


	13. Uchihas

**Bueno… después de la trolleada que nos dio fanfiction con su mantenimiento de casi 12 horas… aquí les traigo el fic.**

Gracias a: **Blue-azul-acero, yomii20, myskymyheart, Xxtsukiumi xX, misaki Uzumaki, hiyoko-sama HiNaThItHa 16241, Carlo Uzumaki, Victoria Grayosn. Crissyan, marianagon00, NH ur-chan, grast, carmín, Faku, danielahervar, aliciamolina, Namikazee, jmpm200689, Davaru, sarutobikunoicchi, Naruhido, Samaria y a Miketsukami-kun **por sus reviews (perdón por no contestarles personalmente pero ya muchos estan desesperados por leer el capitulo) xD

**CAPITULO 13: UCHIHAS**

-Tobi jugara con ustedes dos- El Uchiha renegado bajo de la rama y velozmente trato de ir hacia donde corrían las dos Kunoichis.

-No me subestimes-

El Sasuke del futuro se volvió a poner detrás de ellas mientras activaba su mangekyu sharingan eterno.

-Ohh esto será divertido-Dijo Tobi (óbito) con emoción

…..

-Vamos Sakura, ellos sabrán que hacer-

-Pero…-

-Basta ya, tenemos que ir a ayudar a los demás- Le regaño Ino mientras corrían hacia donde estaba Jiraiya; momentos antes, la rubia había sentido el fluir del chakra del nueve colas, pero al estar en medio de la pelea con los gouls no pudo verificar si estaba en lo correcto.

-¡Ino!-

La aludida volteo hacia atrás donde estaba su amiga y vio como esta corría hacia el lado izquierdo donde se encontraban unos matorrales.

-¡Es el Naruto del futuro!- La pelirrosa se arrodillo ante él y empezó a apartar las ramas y hojas que tenía encima suyo; el rubio mayor tenía varias heridas pequeñas en su rostro pero ninguna de ellas de gravedad –Naruto…- Su ropa estaba mojada y presentaba varios cortes superficiales pero lo que le llamo la atención a la pelirrosa fue que el sello de su estomago parecía diferente.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Está herido?- Pregunto la Yamanaka con preocupación al ver la cara de su amiga.

-Tiene muy poco chakra, sufrió varias heridas pero su vida no corre peligro…-

-Sakura hay que llevárnoslo…-

Una gran explosión saco a ambas kunoichis de su conversación, el Chakra emanado junto con la onda expansiva desbalanceo el cuerpo de Ino arrojándola violentamente al suelo.

-¡Ino!-

La rubia se paró de inmediato de donde estaba y camino hasta donde estaba el rubio -Hay que llevarnos a Naruto, ¡ahora!, la pelea se pondrá peor…-

De nueva cuenta una gran ráfaga de chakra rodeo el lugar pero esta vez ambas kunoichis voltearon al sitio de donde provenía la explosión y vieron con asombro a una gran serpiente de ocho cabezas.

-¡Es Orochimaru!- Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Sin perder más tiempo ambas tomaron al rubio y corrieron al interior del bosque; dos kilómetros dentro de bajaron al rubio y después de verificar que no hubiera enemigo alguno, comenzaron con el tratamiento médico.

-Listo, en unos momentos despertara- Le informo la pelirrosa a su amiga mientras se deshacía de sus guantes.

-Sakura… el sello de Naruto…-

-Si… no se que le haya pasado, es como si le hubieran drenado la mayor parte de su chakra-

-¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Por qué están los Akatsuki aquí?-

-Ino, cuida a Naruto, iré a ver a Tsunade-sama-

-¿Estás loca? ¿Qué tal si te pasa algo? Además… Yo no podre proteger sola a Naruto-

-Ino, puede ser que otros enemigos ataquen en cualquier momento…-

-Por eso mismo tienes que quedarte, es evidente que vienen tras Naruto, o más bien por los dos Narutos, ¿Sientes ese chakra? Es de nuestro Naruto, su pelea está al límite, y, o siento más chakra del Sasuke del futuro, ni el de los otros dos-

La pelirrosa se llevo la mano a la cara y trato de armar un plan, pero todo lo sucedido le decía que no debía de apartarse de su amiga y del rubio que yacía en el suelo.

-Alguien le tiene que informar sobre lo que ha sucedido a Tsunade-sama-

-Tendremos que esperar a que…-

-¡Naruto!- Las dos kunoichis se acercaron para checar al rubio que se movía en el suelo.

-¡Orochimaru!- Grito con desesperación el rubio al despertarse abruptamente.

-Tranquilízate, estamos lejos de la batalla ¿Qué es lo que te pasó?-

-Solo recuerdo que estaba en un genjutsu y no podía salir, mi chakra… lo extrajeron, no recuerdo más- El rubio miro alrededor de donde estaba y solo vio que se encontraba con las dos kunoichis ¿Dónde estás los demás?-

-Están peleando-

-Debemos ir a ayudarles…-

-Naruto no te muevas, casi no tienes chakra-

El rubio la ignoro completamente e intento pararse pero ante el brusco movimiento callo sentado de nueva cuenta en la fría tierra.

-Te lo dije, no te levantes, debes descansar un poco-

-No tengo tiempo para descansar Sakura-chan-

-Pero Naruto…-

-Vamos, me recuperare rápido, tenemos que ir en busca de los demás- Dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su maestro.

…..

-¡Adiós Jiraiya!- Se despidió el albino introduciendo a Naruto dentro de la gran serpiente que recién había invocado –Me serás de mucha utilidad pequeño jinchuriki- Dijo antes de desaparecer.

-Demonios ¡Naruto!- Ante la desesperación el sannin activo su modio sabio (imperfecto)-Vamos Gamahiro, ve tras él-

-Como órdenes-

El gran sapo de dos katanas siguió el rastro de chakra de la gran serpiente de Orochimaru, pero entre más se adentraba en el bosque, parecía que la energía se iba disipando.

-Lo siento Jiraiya, el rastro llega hasta aquí-

-Maldición, regresemos, no podremos hacer nada-

Solo unos segundos después ambos compañeros llegaron al mismo lugar donde habían peleado.

-¡Ero-sennin!-

-¿Naruto? ¿Pero qué?-

-Sakura-chan e Ino me ayudaron… ¿Dónde está mini-yo?

El peliblanco miro a su alumno y se rasco la cabeza, buscando las palabras correctas para decirle como dejo que su ex-compañero había "raptado" a su versión menor.

-Ese maldito de Orochimaru se lo llevo-

-¿Dejaste que se lo llevaran?- LE reclamo con furia la pelirrosa.

-Vamos tras él-

-Gamahiro no pudo rastrearlo, cualquier cosa que hagamos sera inútil si tratamos de seguirlo…-

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué hacemos? Estoy casi sin chakra y Kurama… ni siquiera siento su presencia-

Jiraiya tomo del hombro a su alumno y lo miro directamente a los ojos, suspiro con pesar y le explico todo lo que había pasado desde que quedo encerrado en la burbuja de agua hasta el momento en que el albino Sannin se llevo a su yo del pasado.

-Esto está pasando de peor a una mierda total- Se quejo Ino con furia.

-Hay que ir con Sasuke y los otros-

-Naruto… Sasuke-kun, él está peleando con el Sasuke de este tiempo y… bueno… con un Akatsuki-

Los dos shinobis mayores abrieron sus ojos a su máxima expresión ante la noticia; Naruto solo abría y cerraba la boca, la historia estaba empezando a cambiar y si de algún modo su amigo mataba a cualquiera que fuera ese renegado todo absolutamente todo estaría en riesgo… el futuro que conocían estaba en serio peligro.

-¿Por dónde se fueron?- Le pregunto el rubio a la pelirrosa.

Sakura apretó sus puños ante la impotencia del momento, se sentía mal por no haberle dicho antes al rubio sobre la batalla del Uchiha -Por el lado oeste del bosque-

-Ero-sennin, vayan con la abuela Tsunade, yo iré a ayudar a Sasuke-

-¿Estás loco? No tienes ni una gota de chakra, te van a matar-

-Por favor Jiraiya-sensei, haga lo que le pido, lo que voy a hacer es algo que no deben de ver…-

-Pero tomaremos el tónico de borrado de memoria, al demonio con tus miedos-

-Lo sé Sensei, soy un atolondrado, pero es mejor que no lo vean-

El Sannin miro la determinación en los ojos de su alumno y no dudo ante sus palabras.

-Está bien, pero por cualquier cosa me avisas ¿Sabes cómo invocar sapos?-

El rubio asintió levemente ante la pregunta de su maestro –Si, ¿Por qué?-

-Si algo llega a pasar solo manda un sapo mensajero ¿Entendido?-

-Si Sensei-

El rubio corrió hacia la dirección a donde le había indicado su pelirrosa compañera y en menos de dos segundos desapareció en la oscuridad.

…..

-¿Intervenimos?-

-No konan, debemos de ver esto con tranquilidad-

Los dos líderes de Akatsuki veían con interés la batalla que se estaba desarrollando entre los tres Uchihas; por un lado el Sasuke del Futuro se dedicaba a solo defenderse de los ataques mientras que su versión del pasado lo atacaba con total furia y rabia, y, por otro lado el tipo de la marcara anaranjada solo se limitaba a realizar "travesuras" a los dos pelinegros menores.

-¿Dime por qué demonios peleas contra ti mismo?-

-Ts…-

Ambos Sasukes peleaban entre sí; pero el menor lo único que quería eran respuestas sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, sentía su cerebro a punto de colapsar, y, con la presencia de uno de los Akatsuki en esa batalla, lo ponía aun más nervioso.

-Con un demonio ¡Respóndeme!-

-Nunca lo entenderías- Contesto evadiendo por enésima vez el chidori de su versión menor.

-¿Qué no entendería? ¿Qué esos idiotas de Konoha me convencieron para regresar a la aldea? ¿Ahora qué me dirás? ¿Qué no pude completar mi venganza y que no pude matar a Itachi?-

El Sasuke del futuro sintió una fuerte punzada en su interior al escuchar el nombre de su hermano pero al mismo tiempo, una rabia y furia indescriptible lo invadió.

-No vuelvas a hablar sobre Itachi-

-Tú no me ordenas nada-

-No ignoren a Tobi "Cadenas de Chakra"-

Los dos Sasukes quedaron atrapados por las poderosas cadenas que el renegado Uchiha puso sobre ellos.

-Demonios ¡Suéltame idiota!-

-A Tobi no le gusta que gente como tú le dé ordenes-

-¡Déjate de estupideces y suéltame!- Se quejo de nuevo el menor de los Uchihas al tratar de zafarse del agarre de las cuerdas de energía.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres "Tobi"?- El Uchiha mayor supo que debía de tener cuidado al estar en presencia de Obito, si hacía cualquier movimiento en falso daría a entender mucha información, además de que él era la pieza clave en la última gran guerra ninja.

-¿Oh conoces mi nombre? Tobi está feliz-

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Quién te mando?-

-Tobi solo vino a confirmar un rumor-

-¿Qué rumor?-

-¿Eres tonto? Tobi ya lo comprobó: Tú y tus compañeros vinieron del futuro y… los Akatsuki queremos más información-

-Maldición- Se dijo interiormente el Sasuke adulto –No se irá hasta que obtenga algo a cambio-

-¿Y solo eso? ¿O buscas algo más?

-A ti a tus compañeros-

-Mierda, esto será algo problemático-

-A sí que Tobi te llevara con él-

-¡Suéltame maldito idiota!

-Deja de quejarte- Le regaño su versión adulta que se encontraba serio e incluso se podría decir que tranquilo.

-¿Por qué quieres llevarme? ¿Tienes compañeros cerca?-

-Tobi te sacara información, Tobi está solo, Tobi vino solo- Contesto a modo de trabalenguas.

-Mentiroso, siento la presencia de otros dos cerca de aquí-

-Tobi no miente-

-Son Pain y Konan ¿No es así?-

Obito se tenso un poco al escuchar la afirmación de Sasuke, pero al mismo tiempo sonrió al saber que era inútil seguir ocultando más la información.

-Are, are está bien, Tobi vino acompañado-

-¡Sasuke!-

Todos los presentes voltearon y vieron que el Naruto adulto venia hacia ellos a gran velocidad.

-¿Tobi?-

El Sasuke adulto al ver que el Uchiha mayor se había distraído, aprovecho el momento y con relativa facilidad se deshizo de las cadenas.

-Tu vienes conmigo- Le dijo a su versión menor al romper las ligaduras.

-Ni lo pien…-

El Uchiha mayor junto una pequeña cantidad de chacra en su mano y formo un diminuto chidori impactándolo de forma violenta y eficaz en el estomago de su versión del pasado, la fuerza del Sasuke del futuro comparada al del Sasuke del pasado era totalmente descomunal, y fue por esa misma razón que el menor no tuvo ni la más mínima oportunidad de sobreponerse a su versión adulta.

-Que molesto, ahora entiendo un poco a Naruto y a Sakura- Antes de que callera al suelo lo atrapo y miro a Naruto que trataba de pelear con Obito.

-¡Jinchuriki del Kyubi!-

-¡Tu!- Naruto a base de solo taojutsu se defendia de los jutsus de fuego del Uchiha renegado.

-Katon, Housenka no Jutsu (Jutsu Llamas del Fénix)-

Ataco el Akatsuki con varias bolas de fuego hacia el rubio que solo evadía con destreza al no poder usar chakra para combatir.

-Naruto, ¡Aquí!-

El Uzumaki miro hacia donde estaba su amigo el cual le había lanzado a su versión menor.

-¡Hey teme! ¿Estás loco?-

-Cuida de él-

-¿Are? ¡No ignoren otra vez a Tobi!-

**A lo lejos de ahí-**

-¿Qué hacemos pain?-

-Hay que esperar un poco más, quiero ver de lo que es capaz el Uchiha del futuro-

**De regreso a la pelea.**

-Tengo que acabar de una vez con esto-

Sasuke cerró los ojos al ver que Obito se había detenido.

-Naruto atrás-

-¿Pero…-

-Konan, prepárate… tengo un mal presentimiento- Le pidió Pain a su compañera antes de salir disparados hasta donde se producía la batalla.

-¿Are? ¿Quieres seguir jugando con Tobi?-

Lentamente el Uchiha del futuro abrió sus ojos hasta revelar el rinnegan en su ojo izquierdo.

-Pe… ¿Cómo?- Un profundo temor nació en el fondo de Obito al ver la técnica ocular en el ojo del Sasuke del futuro.

-¡Obito ten cuidado!- Le grito Pain al llegar junto a él.

-Ya era hora que salieran, pero esta será nuestra despedida-

-No tan rápido Uchiha Sasuke del futuro, Konan ve por Naruto y el otro Uchiha-

El rubio mayor, al escuchar su nombre, tomo con más fuerza al Uchiha menor y se posicionó tras su amigo.

-Demonios, soy tan inútil-

La kunoichi usuaria del jutsu de papel dio unos pasos alejándose de su compañero, ambos Akatsukis esperaban el momento indicado para poder atacar, la pareja había notado la facilidad con que el Uchiha se había deshecho de los poderosos lazos de chakra de Tobi.

-¡No dejen a Tobi hablando solo!

Pain y Konan aprovecharon la interrupción de su compañero para iniciar su ataque.

-Shikigami no Mai (Danza del Shikigami)- El cuerpo de Konan se transformo en cientos de papeles que se dirigiron a Sasuke y Naruto.

-Chibaku Tensei (Cuerpo Celestial Estallando desde la Tierra)- Un gran muro de tierra empezó a formarse alrededor del Uchiha, el cual trataba de encerrarlo en una tipo prisión.

-¡Shinra Tensei!-

El ataque de Sasuke hizo volar varios metros a los tres Akatsukis antes de siquiera poder tocarlo con sus jutsus.

-konan… es demasiado poderoso-

-Gaaa ¡Tobi está enojado!-

-Los tres atacaremos al mismo tiempo- Ordeno el líder de Akatsuki.

-Chakurareshībā (receptor de chakra), Chibaku Tensei-

Pain trato de inmovilizar al Uchiha menor usando sus lanzas de chacra siendo apoyado desde atrás por sus dos compañeros.

-Katon: Endan (Elemento Fuego: Bala de Fuego)-

-Katon, Housenka no Jutsu (Jutsu Llamas del Fénix)-

Konan y Obito atacaron al mismo tiempo usando jutsus de fuego para poder dar apoyo a su Pain; el gigantesco remolino de fuego y tierra envolvieron por completo a los dos shinobis de Konoha junto con el renegado Uchiha menor.

-Los tenemos- Sonrió Tobi a través de su máscara.

-Hay que irnos- Ordeno Pain acercándose a la enorme celda de tierra -¿Qu…?-

El pelinaranja fue lanzado violentamente hacia atrás al momento en que la gran jaula de tierra se derrumbo provocado por la fuerza de un enorme chidori.

-¡Pain!- Konan se abalanzó hacia Sasuke utilizando su técnica de shurikens de papel.

-Aléjate ¡Konan!-

-Katon, Housenka no Jutsu (Jutsu Llamas del Fénix)-

-¡No, Tobi!-

-¡Kamui!-

Los segundos que estuvieron encerrados en la prisión de tierra, Sasuke ideo que al salir de ella usaría su jutsu de tiempo y espacio para poder deshacerse de los tres Akatsukis.

-Sasuke, no debemos lastimarlos demasiado, recuerda lo que pasara después de esto-

-Lo sé dobe ¿Aun no te recuperas?-

-Es un milagro el que aun este de pie-

-Hmp- El Uchiha junto ambas manos y formo un gran chidori –Naruto ponte atrás- Le pidió mientras veía a su versión menor en los brazos de su amigo.

-¡Chidori!- El Uchiha vio acercarse peligrosamente a él a la única mujer de Akatsuki- Debo de hacer esto rápido- ¡Kamui!-

-Mierda- Dijo Pain antes de ser mandados a otro lugar.

-¿Dónde está Tobi? ¿Nee Pain, Konan? ¿Dónde están?-

-Estamos en el pais del Rayo- Contesto Pain al ver a su alrededor- Uchiha Sasuke es muy poderoso, este cuerpo necesita reparaciones-

-Tendremos que regresar a nuestra base-

El cuerpo de Pain que usaba en ese momento (el camino del dolor) estaba evidentemente dañado mientras que Konan no se había arriesgado a ir con su cuerpo físico por lo que había viajado con un doble de papel.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Pain?-

-Tenemos que regresar, pero ahora con más refuerzos-

-Hey ¿Qué hará Tobi?-

-Ve en busca de Deidara y Sasori-

-Tobi irá por ellos-

-Solo diles que tienen una misión importante, no les des más información, no debemos de darnos el lujo de filtrar más información-

…..

-Sakura-chan ¿Todo bien?-

-¿Ah? ¿Hinata? Si, solo estaba pensando en algo-

-¿Sobre el bebe?-

-¿Qué le diré a mis padres, a Tsunade-shishou? Debí tener más cuidado-

-Esas cosas nadie las planea Sakura-chan, debes de dejar de lamentarte, yo…. Yo creo que debes de ser fuerte para no afectar a tu bebé, todos lo vamos a proteger, Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san y yo lo protegeremos-

-Yo también, sino lo hago… Ino me matara- Declaro Sai entrando a la sala donde estaban ambas kunoichis.

Sakura sonrió y miro a sus dos compañeros- Gracias chicos, no podría lograrlo si ustedes no estuvieran a mi lado-

-Traigo nueva información pongan atención- Informo Shizune que venía junto con la joven Hinata y Shino.

Sai se sentó junto con sus compañeras y miro con seriedad a la asistente de la Hokage -Adelante-

-Según la información más reciente de raíz, el jinchuriki del Gyuki está en el país del viento, cerca de Sunagakure-

-Mande un mensaje a Tsunade-sama para que los intercepte y les diga sobre la relevancia de la misión-

-Al menos una buena noticia-

-Si Sakura, aunque debemos ver si nos ayudaran o no- Contesto Shizune acercándose a la pelirrosa. –Ten toma esto, te hará bien- Le extendió una barra de alimento, la cual se le daba a las mujeres embarazadas –Ahora vamos a descansar, son casi media noche.

…..

-¿Todo bien?-

-Me duele todo-

-Hmp, vamos por Tsunade y los demás-

-Oye carga a tu mini-yo, ya me canse-

-Dobe, eres un inútil-

-¡Teme! ¡No es mi culpa que mi chakra sea casi cero!, y, que Kurama ni me responda-

-Ts… Dámelo… Naruto…-

Los dos shinobis se pusieron en posición defensiva al sentir una poderosa presencia venir hacia ellos, una nube de polvo los cubrió antes de poder ver a la persona que llegaba hasta ellos.

-Naruto…-

El Uchiha le pasó de nuevo a su versión menor a su amigo, él era el único que podía corresponder el ataque.

-Al principio no creía lo que decían los rumores…- Dijo la voz detrás del hombre que había llegado y que lo cubría la cortina de polvo.

Sasuke alzo una ceja al sonarle familiar ese tono de voz, pero su instinto hizo que acumulara chakra en sus manos para formar una chidori.

-Has crecido mucho Sasuke-

El rostro de Sasuke se distorsiono en al tratar de expresar diferentes sentimientos.

-Itachi…-

….

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.


	14. Hermanos

**Bueno ¡De regreso!**

Gracias a: **Anju nakahara, roxifi21, yomii20, dickori5, Ip, Kawaiisoul,Viker23, InesUchiha, eliuska20, melisa200047, Daniela hervar, Luli, Sakura1736, cristi-anita, Hoyoko-sama, Sarutobikunoichi.**

**Antares: **Muchas gracias por tu review, y bueno sobre lo de Naruto, veras que en los próximos capítulos peleara ya mejor ;3.

**HiNaThItHa 16241: **Imagínate como me puse cuando me imagine a Itachi u

**Tiny Lizard: **Gomen, pero me gusta hacer los finales de los capítulos interesantes, soy mala lo se

u-u

**Blue azul acero: **Enserio que tus comentarios hacen que me de más ganas de seguir adelante, muchas gracias :3

**Myskymyheart: **jajajajajajaja gomen! xDDD lo se enredo todo, pero veras que el final sera genial :3

**FanFicMatica: **Lo digo enserio.- "muchas gracias por todos tus reviews" me encanta y me motiva mucho que las personas les guste tanto mi fic, y como dije en capítulos anteriores, me esfuerzo mucho para que les siga gustando y no se aburran, gracias.

**Aliciamolina, marianagon00: **Malvadas, ustedes leen el fic casi al mismo tiempo ¿? xDD casi me llegan al mismo tiempo sus reviews.

**CAPITULO 14.- HERMANOS**

-Has crecido mucho Sasuke-

El rostro de Sasuke se distorsiono en al tratar de expresar diferentes sentimientos.

-Itachi…-

Naruto detecto inmediatamente el estado emocional de su amigo, no era para menos que Sasuke estuviera de ese modo, él había matado a su hermano y tras eso supo toda la verdad detrás de la masacre de los Uchiha, las intensiones de Danzo y el encubrimiento de los ancianos de Konoha sobre la gran tragedia de su clan.

-Sasuke…- Susurro al sujetar aun más contra si al joven pelinegro.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí?- Pregunto el ex ninja renegado con duda y miedo en su voz.

-No vengo a atacarlos, solo quise verificar todo por mi propia cuenta-

Itachi analizo el comportamiento de su "adulto" hermano, el nerviosismo, la sorpresa y el titubeo que expresaba su cuerpo denotaba que le había afectado demasiado su presencia, pero lo que inquietaba al traidor Uchiha era que su hermano no había intentado atacarlo, incluso cuando lo tuvo de frente.

-Hmp- El mayor de los hermanos se encontraba aproximadamente a unos veinte metros de donde estaba el Sasuke del futuro, distancia suficiente como para poder responder inmediatamente cualquier tipo de ataque.

Basto solo un parpadeo de Sasuke para tener frente a él a su hermano.

-Lo sabes ¿Verdad?- Le pregunto al oído.

Fue en ese momento en que Sasuke se quebró, no pudo más, el tener enfrente a su querido hermano, el que había asesinado con tanta crueldad y para que con su último aliento le confesara todo… no, no había sido por eso, lo que lo había hecho quebrar su gran muralla fueron las últimas palabras de Itachi "lo siento Sasuke, no habrá una próxima vez"

De forma amable Itachi abrazo a Sasuke y lo apretó como cuando eran niños.

-Debió de haber sido muy cruel, lo siento-

Las lagrimas empezaron a caer lentamente por el rostro de Sasuke, todo el dolor, la ira, el coraje y la impotencia que había sentido hasta ese momento salió sin control alguno; el abrazo de Itachi era tan cálido y abrumador que se sentía tener de nueva cuenta cinco años, aquella edad en donde su mundo entero era casi perfecto, sus padres, sus tíos, su clan eran los seres que le brindaban protección y amor aunque no lo demostraran a menudo… y… su hermano… su gran héroe, su gran ejemplo y modelo para convertirse en un poderoso shinobi para proteger a aquellos a los que amaba.

Itachi acaricio su cabeza con ternura mientras Sasuke seguía llorando; el Akatsuki solo podía sonreír con total sinceridad ante la escena, desde lo del accidente su mayor deseo había sido abrazar a su querido hermano como en ese momento lo estaba haciendo.

-Lo siento Sasuke, lamento haberte hecho sufrir demasiado…-

-¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? ¿Por qué?-

-No quería que tú pagaras mis pecados, tú eras mi razón para seguir adelante, el recordar tu cara de odio y decepción me partía el alma en pedazos… me ordenaron matar a todos los de clan pero… cuando te vi frente a mi… no pude hacerlo, no pude matarte… ¿Cómo podría matar a mi amado hermanito?-

Sasuke tomo del pecho a Itachi y lloro a un más, su alma estaba vaciando todo lo que tenia dentro, y las palabras de su hermano eran como el elixir que limpiaban toda la oscuridad que quedaba en su ser.

-Has crecido demasiado Sasuke, me alegra ver que tu chakra sea tan cálido, eso dice que has encontrado un nuevo motivo para vivir-

El menor de los Uchihas aparto los brazos de su hermano y limpio su rostro.

-Si… tengo muchas nuevas razones para vivir- El Uchiha del futuro sonrió al tener en mente la imagen de Sakura y la noticia de que sería padre –Pero, sobre todas esas razones, una de ellas es la que me obliga a seguir con vida… no tengo el derecho de siquiera pensar en morir-

Naruto veía conmovido la escena que tenia frente a él. Tantos habían sido los años de conocer a Sasuke, y, esa era la primera vez que veía llorar de esa forma a su amigo, el gran y orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha abriéndose ante su hermano, era algo que jamás olvidaría.

-Sasuke… debemos irnos…- Le dijo a su amigo interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos hermanos. –Orochimaru se llevo a mi mini-yo-

-¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes?-

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir ¿Sabes dónde podría tenerlo?-

-Hay muchos lugares-

-Podría ayudarlos- Sugirió Itachi mientras se acercaba a Naruto.

-¿En serio? Pero primero tenemos que llevar a mini Sasuke a un lugar seguro, donde no escape-

-Vamos a ver a Tsunade-

-Oi Sasuke ¿Qué hay de Itachi? Bueno ¿No crees que estamos arriesgando mucho?-

El pelinegro menor suspiro, su rubio amigo tenía razón, todo estaba fuera de control, pero no podía ser peor, ahora tenían a los Akatsuki tras de ellos, a Orochimaru que tenía secuestrado a Naruto del pasado, pero si tenían de su lado a su hermano, tal vez las cosas se inclinarían un poco a su favor.

-Naruto, tenemos todo en nuestra contra, un poco de ayuda no nos vendría nada mal, nii… Itachi ¿Cómo te enteraste de todo esto?-

-Desde hace unas cuantas semanas he estado siguiendo a "Tobi"… vi cuando ese hombre le dijo sobre "esto", así que decidí seguirlo-

-Pero… Sasuke…-

-Sakura lo arreglara todo, confía más en ella-

-Ahhhh está bien-

…

-¿Todos bien?-

-Si Tsunade-sama- Respondieron todos.

-Demonios ¿Dónde está Naruto y Sasuke? Debemos de hacer algo e ir por el Naruto de nuestro tiempo, ese maldito de Orochimaru… no imagino lo que le puede llegar a hacer ¿Qué pasaría si se hace con el control del Kyubi?- Un gran escalofrió recorrió a la Hokage al recordar el ataque del nueve colas años atrás.

-Es mi culpa, no pude defenderlo-

-No es momento para lamentarse, Sakura amarra bien a esa pelirroja-

-Ya la tengo asegurada-

-Gai ¿Está bien tu brazo?-

-Sí, solo fue un rasguño-

-¡Demonios! ¿Dónde estás esos dos idiotas?-

-Tsunade-sama, deberíamos ir a buscarlos…- Sugirió Gai mientras era atendido por Ino.

-Vienen tres… no son cuatro personas… son Sasuke y Naruto y otros dos- Dijo Sakura al mirar detrás de donde se encontraban.

-¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Itachi?- Grito furica la Hokage al ver al Akatsuki.

Los demás shinobis se pusieron en posición defensiva al ver al traidor.

-Tranquila Tsunade, vengo en son de paz-

-Esto es una total estupidez, ¿En qué pensaban ustedes dos? ¡Es un Akatsuki por dios!-

-Abuela…- el rubio se rasco la cabeza con desesperación –Es una larga historia… tu sabes… además… además de Tobi, Pain y Konan nos atacaron-

-¿Es broma? ¿Cómo pudieron deshacerse de ellos?-

Sasuke miro a su hermano y después dirigió su mirada a la Hokage.

-Solo me deshice de ellos… por el momento, pero regresaran-

-Además del infeliz de Orochimaru traemos encima a todos los Akatsuki… exceptuando a Itachi… ¡Demonios!-

-Abuela, Itachi nos ayudara, por favor confía en nosotros-

La rubís Sannin comprendió que mejor era hacer lo que su atolondrado alumno le pedía, y siguiendo lo que ella misma había dicho: "Era mejor no involucrarse mucho en lo que sucedería en el futuro"-

-Demonios con ustedes- Miro fijamente al mayor de los Uchihas y camino hacia él- Si haces cualquier movimiento sospechoso yo misma te matare-

-Comprendo-

La Hokague camino de regreso al lugar donde estaba y con una señal ordeno a los demás shinobis a descansar- Ok ahora…- La mujer cayo al ver al joven Sasuke en los brazos de Naruto- ¿Qué demonios hacen con el Sasuke de esta época?-

-Pues bueno, abuela, nosotros… debemos encerrarlo-

-¿Pero cómo demonios? Estamos en medio del bosque, es media noche y estamos a un día de viaje de Konoha-

En ese momento todos miraron como el Sasuke del futuro caía de rodillas al suelo y al mismo tiempo Sakura se acercaba a él para auxiliarlo.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Fue demasiado para mí- Dijo al recordar cómo había mandado a los tres akatsukis a otro lugar.

Antes de viajar al pasado, Tsunade le advirtió que no solo Naruto podría tener problemas con el manejo de Chakra del Kyubi sino también él, ya que en uno de los pergaminos que encontraron habían descubierto que el viaje temporal afectaba el cuerpo de las personas de forma temporal, por lo que debían de pasar por lo menos un par de horas o en el peor de los casos un par de días para poder "aclimatarse", aludido a esto, el Uchiha al no tener un control absoluto sobre su chakra, el hacer uso del Kamui para transportar a tres personas a otro sitio lo desbalanceo totalmente.

-Solo necesito descansar un poco-

Tsunade se masajeo la sien y tomo una rápida decisión.

-Ino, Jiraiya y Sakura regresen a Konoha, llevaran a Sasuke y a la pelirroja y los encerraran en las celdas de la torre Hokage-

-Abuela, es peligroso, podrían volver a atacarlos…-

-¿Piensas que no lo sé? ¡Es lo único que podemos hacer! Y sobretodo debemos hallar el modo de rescatar a Naruto de las malditas garras de Orochimaru-

-Se dé un lugar donde podría tenerlo, pero es un sitio rodeado de shinobis de muy alto nivel, si partimos ahora llegaremos antes de mediodía- Informo Sasuke.

-Dibuja un mapa- Le pidió Jiraiya de forma amable.

Minutos después el Uchiha tenía en sus manos el mapa con ubicación exacta del laboratorio principal de Orochimaru.

-Aquí esta, no creo que haya otro lugar donde pueda tener el equipamiento necesario para…. Experimentar con Naruto-

-Bien, Tsunade, nos vamos, tan pronto como lleguemos a Konoha regresaremos, traeremos refuerzos, esto ya se salió de nuestro control-

La sannin miro a su compañero peliblanco y asintió levemente.

-Tengan cuidado con los demás shinobis, y más con Shikaku-

-Entendido, vámonos chicas-

…

**Varias horas después:**

-¿Ya tienes todo listo?-

-Si, Orochimaru-sama-

-Bien, ahora comenzaremos con nuestro pequeño experimento, Kabuto, realiza los sellos-

-Como ordene Orochimaru-sama-

El joven Naruto estaba amarrado a una silla la cual se encontraba en medio de un gran círculo.

Por su parte Kabuto realizaba una serie de sellos con sus manos mientras leía en voz baja el contenido de un pergamino.

-Listo Orochimaru-sama- Informo el peliblanco al cubrirse el circulo de un chacra de color azul pálido.

-Bien, ahora es mi turno- Lentamente se acerco a la silla donde se encontraba el rubio y lo miro con una retorcida sonrisa en su rostro -Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Estilo de Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas)-

El sello del Kyubi adopto una nueva forma haciendo que su chakra rodeara al Uzumaki mientras que este se retorsia en su silla.

-¿Tú de nuevo? ¿Qué quieres esta vez? Maldita serpiente- Hablo Kurama tomando posesión de Naruto.

-Je, solo quiero tu poder, de nuevo-

-Todos lo quieren ¿Qué harás para lograrlo?-

-Tengo algunos métodos, solo tienes que esperar a que estés bajo mi poder-

-¿Crees que dejare que me utilices a tu gusto? Este maldito mocoso es más fuerte de lo que crees-

-Puede serlo, pero ahora está bajo mi "cuidado" es cuestión de tiempo para que tú me pertenezcas-

El Kyubi miro con odio y rencor al sannin, era por demás sabido que su aberración por los humanos era enorme y lo menos que quería era caer en las manos de Orochimaru.

-Los amigos de este mocoso vendrán por él, y cuando lo hagan lo lamentaras-

-¿Te has encariñado con este "mocoso"?-

-que estupideces dices, solo estoy en su interior por lo que me hicieron sus padres, pero llegara el momento adecuado para que salga de su interior y alcance mi venganza, pero eso será dentro de mucho, y cuando suceda todos morirán-

-Eso lo dices ahora, eres muy optimista nueve colas, pero tu destino es ser sometido por los humanos-

-Eso jamás…-

Orochimaru sonrió aun más y volvió a hacer el sello en el Kyubi dejándolo de nuevo dormido dentro de Naruto.

-Bien, ahora solo tenemos que esperar, la fase uno de mi experimento fue todo un éxito-

-Orochimaru-sama ¿Está seguro de esto?-

-Por supuesto, será mucho más fácil hacerlo-

…

-Ya casi llegamos-

Los tres shinobis brincaban de árbol en árbol. Jiraiya llevaba en su espalda a un inconsciente Sasuke mientras que Sakura cargaba a Karin; los tres miembros de Konoha llevaban alrededor de 4 horas corriendo rumbo a la aldea, y, aunque estuvieran cansados no disminuían el paso, debía de llegar lo más pronto posible a Konoha e informar a los demás sobre lo ocurrido, pero sobretodo encerrar en un lugar seguro a los dos "prisioneros".

Recorrieron unos cuarenta y cinco minutos más hasta llegar a las afueras del bosque de Konoha.

-Jiraiya-Sensei, Sakura, esperen aquí le ore a avisar a Shizune-san-

La rubia camino hasta la torre Hokage cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie en el camino.

-Demonios, es Neji ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas?- Se dijo para sí misma.

Se acerco un poco más hasta donde estaba el Hyuga mientras trataba de ocultar su Chakra, pero debía de ser cuidadosa, cualquier descuido y el primo de Hinata la encontraría.

-Hey Neji ¿Encontraste algo?-

-No nada… eso me preocupa aun más… Hinata-sama no ha ido a la mansión desde ayer, y Hanabi-sama dice que se nota muy nerviosa…-

-Algo malo pasa y no quieren involucrarnos, tu viste como estaba Gai-Sensei ni siquiera le permitió a Lee ir con él a la misión-

-¡Nee Chicos!- Ambos shinobis voltearon al ver a su energético compañero que llegaba del otro lado de la torre del líder de Konoha.

-Shikaku-san me dijo que Jiraiya-sensei se fue con Tsunade-sama a una misión-

-¿Dónde viste a Shikaku-san?-

-Lo encontré de camino a su casa, me dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento… le conte lo de nuestras sospechas y me dijo que nos veía en dos horas en su casa, para hablar más tranquilamente sobre esto-

¿No te dijo quien más iba con Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sensei?-

-Mi querida TenTen, no me dijo nada más-

-Ts… -La castaña se bufo sonoramente ante la falta de información.

Desde esa tarde ella y su equipo habían estado investigando sobre los extraños sucesos que estaban ocurriendo en la aldea desde hace un par de días; los aldeanos y otros shinobis de bajo nivel les habían dicho que varios equipos de su generación junto con Gai, Kurenai y Kakashi habían estado acudiendo a misiones un tanto extrañas y que incluso la misma Hokage había salido con ellos, y, lo que más les preocupaba era que reportes de los anbu daban a conocer la presencia de Orochimaru y de Uchiha Sasuke en el bosque ¿Ese no es Sai?-

-Oi chicos ¿Ese no es Sai?- Pregunto Lee al señalar a la calle detrás de ellos.

-¿El nuevo integrante del equipo 7?-

-Hey Sai ¿Sabes donde esta Kakashi-Sensei?- Lo interrogo TenTenn, aunque sabía que poco le podría sacar al ser un miembro activo del escuadrón de espionaje.

-Buenas noches, no lo sé, acabo de llegar de una importante misión-

-¿Desde cuándo saliste de misión?-

-Es información clasificada, no puedo dar esos datos-

La kunoichi rodo los ojos al saber la respuesta de antemano. –Bien, ahora sabemos menos de lo que pasa, ni siquiera he visto a Sakura e In, mucho menos a Naruto-

-¿Qué quieren decir? Se supone que saldría de misión con el equipo siete mañana por la tarde al pais del viento-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Preguntaron los tres alumnos de Gai.

-Si-

-Waaa, esto es frustrante- Chillo TenTen llena de impotencia.

-Cálmate, mejor vamos a ver a Shikaku-dono- Neji trato de tranquilizarla, aunque no lo admitiera él también estaba bastante nervioso.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?- Pregunto Sai al interesarse en el lio que hacia la castaña.

-Muchas cosas raras han pasado desde hace varios días, en las que están incluidos los equipo 7, 8 junto con Ino, y Gai Sensei…. Incluso Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sensei- Respondió la castaña con fastidio.

-Umm ya veo-

-¿Sabes algo al respecto?-

-No, nada, como dije antes, acabo de llegar-

-Chicos es mejor irnos, si Gai-sensei esta en problemas seré una vergüenza como su alumno sino lo ayudo- Un aura de lucha ardiente rodeo al hiperactivo lee al pensar a su maestro rodeado por miles de ninjas liderados por Orochimaru.

-Callate Lee-

Desde un rincón Ino escuchaba toda la conversación -¡Diantres! Ahora se meterán en todo esto, debo de evitarlo, pero primero tengo que ir a ver a Shizune-san-

La rubia dio media vuelta y tomo el camino detrás de la torre Hokage hasta llegar a la puerta, con precaución checo que nadie estuviera alrededor y al notar todo despejado toco para que abrieran.

-Soy Ino Yamanaka, déjenme pasar, traigo en mensaje de Tsunade-sama-

Uno de los guardias al checar la identidad de la rubia la dejo pasar.

-Debo ver a Shizune-san, es urgente-

El shinobi de la izquierda camino rumbo a las escaleras y tras un par de minutos regreso con la pelinegra.

-¿Qué paso Ino?-

-Problemas, muchos problemas-

-Jiraiya-sensei y Sakura aguardan en el bosque, necesito que me ayuden-

-Vayan con ella, regresen rápido, iré a despertar a los demás-

…..

-¡Sakura, Jiraiya-sensei!-

-Ino por aquí-

Los dos shinobis salieron cargando a los dos shinobis que traían junto con ellos.

-Llévenlos de inmediato a la prisión de la torre- Les pidió amablemente el Sannin peliblanco.

Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro al notar que el hombre que cargaba el compañero de la Hokage.

-Dejen de perder el tiempo y llévenselos, no se preocupen, están sedados, no despertaran en varias horas-

Rápidamente el grupo se dirigió a la torre donde los esperaba Shizune y los demás.

-Se que están cansados, pero es mejor si nos empiezan a explicar todo-

-Lo dire resumidamente "Orochimaru ataco, se llevo al Naruto de este tiempo; Sasuke del Futuro peleo con el joven Sasuke y con Tobi, venció a su joven yo, después peleo al mismo tiempo con Tobi, Konan y Pain, los "ahuyentó", y por otro lado Sakura e Ino derrotaron y amagaron a la pelirroja compañera de Sasuke"-

Los que se habían quedado en Konoha sintieron como si un balde de agua fría les había caído encima, era demasiado para ellos.

-No… simplemente esto es demasiado, debemos de llamar a los demás equipos y acabar con esto de una buena vez- Sugirió un iracundo Kiba.

-No podemos hacer eso, entiendan que el futuro está en riesgo-

-Al demonio con todo, será peor si no hacemos algo, estamos hablando de Orochimaru y los Akatsuki-

-Me encontré de camino a aquí con el equipo de Gai-sensei y con Sai… sospechan sobre esto, en unas horas se verán con Shikaku-san-

La asistente de Tsunade caminaba en círculos; estaba pensando seriamente en involucrar a los demás equipos y evitar que el problema se siguiera haciendo aun más grande.

-Tsunade y los demás van a ir al rescate de Naruto, debemos de alcanzarlos para darles apoyo, según el mapa que hizo Sasuke, esta a cinco horas de aquí, es mejor darnos prisa-

-Pero ustedes están exhaustos, tomen esto- Shizune les dio un par de píldoras del soldado, para que recuperaran energías –Sakura y Hinata dl futuro ustedes se quedaran aquí junto con Kiba-

-Entendido-

-Alístense los demás que saldremos en veinte minutos-

…..

-Listo, Itachi y yo usaremos genjutsu para distraer a los guardias, cuando de la señal entren-

Tsunade miro al más joven de los Uchiha y suspiro con un poco de desconfianza.

-Tu vida está en tus manos Sasuke-

-Hmp, lo sé-

-Listos, rescataremos a Naruto-

-Ha- Contestaron los demás.

…..

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y/o señales de errores xD


	15. El plan de Orochimaru

**Bueno, gracias a todos los que dejaron su review:**

**Malinvelastegui, yomii20, smileluk20, Hiyoko-samaHiNaThItA 16241, Kawaiisoul, eliuska20, melissa200047gest, Dikory5, blueazulacero, Davaru, Xx Tsukiumi xX, Cristi anita, Fresa, jmpm200869, yoschan, myskeartmyheart, makaachan, ines uchiha Marianagon y a SarutobiKunoichi. **

**CAPITULO 15.- EL PLAN DE OROCHIMARU**

-Listo, Itachi y yo usaremos genjutsu para distraer a los guardias, cuando de la señal entren-

Tsunade miro al más joven de los Uchiha y suspiro con un poco de desconfianza.

-Mi vida está en tus manos Sasuke-

-Hmp, lo sé-

-Listos, rescataremos a Naruto-

-Ha- Contestaron los demás.

El lugar era un claro, había pocos árboles y unos cuantos arbustos; a los lejos se podía ver un par de guardias con bandas de la aldea del sonido, un hombre y una mujer que aparentaban tener no más de veinte años; a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí los rodeaba un cinturón de montañas y grandes cañones, que le brindaban a Orochimaru un excelente escondite por la complejidad del terreno que evitaba que los viajeros siquiera pensaran en poder cruzarlo.

Orochimaru había escogido ese lugar no solo por la ubicación que tenía sino también porque era un punto de reunión que hacía años tenía con diferentes shinobis de la aldea del sonido y por poco común que pareciera, debajo de los túneles había madrigueras de enormes serpientes que utilizaba en Sannin pelinegro para sus experimentos, muchos de ellos habían sido presenciados por el mismo Sasuke que recordaba con asco las cosas que Orochimaru había hecho en "pro" de sus ambiciones.

-Sasuke- Lo miro su hermano preocupado por la expresión en su rostro.

-Adelante- Dijo al adelantarse a Itachi.

…..

-Orochimaru-sama no debería de hacer mucho esfuerzo-

-Guarda silencio Kabuto-

-Pero, recuerde que nos costó mucho trabajo el poder desbloquear sus conductos de chakra, fue muy doloroso para usted el haberse recuperado y el esfuerzo fue monumental, si no guarda el reposo indicado no podrá a volver a usar su chacra en mucho tiempo-

-Eso no importa, por el momento no, estamos arriesgando mucho en este momento, y si todo sale bien, valdrá el esfuerzo- Camino hacia donde estaba su escritorio y con relativa paciencia se sentó frente a Kabuto. –Tenemos un enorme poder en nuestras manos, nuestros planes están rindiendo frutos-

-Pero Orochimaru-sama ¿Qué haremos con Sasuke y Karin?-

-Un pequeño sacrificio, estoy seguro que nuestro querido Sasuke no estará retenido por mucho tiempo, recuerda como logro salirse de este lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta-

-Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke está en una situación de inestabilidad emocional, usted mismo se dio cuenta-

-Ese preciso motivo lo hace mucho más fuerte-

-Si eso fuera cierto no lo hubieran capturado tan fácilmente-

-Kabuto… ¿Crees que dejaría que Sasuke fuera capturado por el enemigo con tanta facilidad?-

El peliblanco alzo una ceja al no entender lo que le quería decir su maestro.

-¿Fue a propósito?-

-Por supuesto, sabía que los Akatsuki atacarían, por eso mande a Sasuke-kun a atacar y a Karin a "capturar" a la joven alumna de Tsunade-

-¿Sabía que los capturarían?-

-Sería estúpido si no lo hubiera creído- Sonrió con arrogancia- Ahora cuando Sasuke-kun y Karin escapen tendremos mucha más información que no puedo obtener con mis bebés-

-Jamás me deja de sorprender Orochimaru-sama-

-Kabuto, jamás me subestimes, ya lo deberías de saber-

-Lo siento Orochimaru-sama-

-Ve preparando todo, tenemos que salir de aquí-

-Como ordene-

…..

Los dos Uchihas a paso veloz se dirigieron rumbo a eliminar a los guardias, la velocidad de ambos pelinegros era extraordinaria, tanta que los guardias no tuvieron no siquiera la más mínima oportunidad de poder defenderse.

-Hmp- El Uchiha menor se molesto un poco, pensó que los ninjas darían un poco más de pelea.

Itachi miro alrededor con la ayuda de su sharingan, si había cualquier tipo de trampa o de sistema de vigilancia él lo sabría en cualquier momento; miro de nuevo a su hermano y moviendo la cabeza hacia le izquierda le indico que todo estaba despejado.

-Tú a la izquierda yo a la derecha- Le pidió mientras se levantaba de donde estaba.

-Hmp-

La cueva donde estaban era sumamente enorme, los pasillos tenían una altura de aproximadamente unos doce metros y veinte de ancho, Sasuke sabía todo acerca de ella: las salidas de emergencia, los pasajes secretos y todos y cada una de las "habitaciones" donde experimentaba Orochimaru.

-Sasuke al frente-

El menor de los Uchihas vio que a un par de metros de él estaba unos lazos de chacra, los cuales se conducían hasta la sala principal de Orochimaru.

-Ts…- Con relativa facilidad el pelinegro menor pudo manipular los hilos haciendo uso de su chacra, porque, aunque ya no tuviera el sello maldito del Sannin aun así recordaba muy bien como poder manipular todas las artimañas de su maestro.

-Itachi, manda la señal, vienen más subordinados de ese maldito-

El mayor lanzo un pequeño Shuriken a la entrada con un hilo color rojo en la punta, señalando que el paso ahora estaba libre y que podían entrar.

-Vamos- Ordeno Tsunade liderando al pequeño grupo.

En menos de un minuto todos se encontraban junto con los dos Uchihas que habían terminado de encargarse de otro grupo de shinobis.

-La intercepción esta a veinte metro de aquí- Informo Sasuke al dejar a lado a los shinobis que habían neutralizado.

-Naruto y gai vayan con Itachi, Sasuke y yo iremos por el otro lado, cualquier cosa la comunican de inmediato- A Tsunade sentía desconfianza ante la facilidad con la que estaban llevando la infiltración, Orochimaru era muy listo y el tener solo a un puñado de shinobis protegiendo la entrada aumentaba su tensión.

-Ha- Ambos equipos se separaron pero el aumento del flujo de chakra hizo que su velocidad disminuyera un poco.

-Se acercan, estén listos- Pidió Gay que fungía como líder del equipo, Tsunade no permitiría que un renegado como Itachi se acoplara fácilmente en la misión, era obvio, solo horas antes lo consideraban como enemigo.

Doscientos metros más al fondo por fin pudieron dar con puñado de ninjas del sonido, todos ellos de la edad de la bestia verde de Konoha.

-Maito Gai-

-Hakushi Mitou-

-¿Lo conoces Gai-sensei?-

-Sí, es un ninja de muy alto nivel, déjenmelo a mí, ustedes dos vayan con los demás-

Naruto no dudo ni un segundo y avanzo junto con Itachi.

El número de shinobis que los atacaban se estimaba en aproximadamente en unos treinta, todos ellos de nivel jounin, y, a ojos de Naruto eran tan poderosos como gai.

…..

-Vaya, Tsunade…-

-¡Orochimaru! Maldito albino desquiciado ¿Dónde tienes a Naruto?-

-Tranquila Tsunade, lo he tratado con mucho cuidado- Contesto sancarronamente.

El Uchiha antes de que Orochimaru notara su presencia se oculto en la oscuridad de la cueva; antes de realizarla misión, Tsunade le había ordenado que por nada del mundo el sannin albino debería de ponerse en contacto con él ya que corría el riesgo de ponerlo bajo su control, aun cuando Sasuke ya no tuviera el sello maldito, aun así, Tsunade desconfiaba de las intenciones del hombre serpiente.

-Orochimaru deja de jugar conmigo-

-Tan boca grande como siempre querida Princesa Babosa-

La rubia estaba harta de todas las provocaciones del pelinegro, y más de esa estúpida sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro; con una gran ira se acerco a su ex compañero mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-No te dejare pasar tan fácilmente-

-Estoy lo suficientemente enojada como para seguir escuchando tus estupideces ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Un gran boquete se formo en el piso haciendo que Orochimaru retrocediera hacia atrás.

-¿Quieres derrumbar este lugar?-

La rubia lo ignoro y con el puño envuelto en chakra lo ataco.

-Tsūtenkyaku (Patada Voladora del Cielo)-

La poderosa patada golpeo de lleno al Sannin al no poder esquivarla por el reducido ancho del pasillo.

-Aghh Sen'ei Tajashu (Manos Ocultas de Serpientes Sombra)-

Una cantidad enorme de serpientes se abalanzaron contra la Hokage pero esta no retrocedió ni un solo paso.

-Genjutsu Shibari (Genjutsu paralizador)-

Las serpientes quedaron sobre el suelo sin poder moverse.

-¡Basta de juegos Orochimaru! Ranshinshō (Perturbación del Sistema Nervioso)-

-¡Maldita!- La descarga eléctrica paralizo de inmediato el cuerpo de Orochimaru haciendo que quedara totalmente tieso y de pie.

Tsunade se acerco a él y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?-

-Eres tan predecible Tsunade-

Sasuke que veía desde la distancia supo lo que haría su antiguo maestro.

-Aléjate Tsunade-

-Kaze no Nagasu (flujo de viento)-

Una gran columna de aire fue en contra de la rubia sin que pudiera hacer nada para protegerse.

-¡Demonios!-

Sasuke corrió hasta la Hokage y usando un jutsu sencillo de fuego logro disipar la columna.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si-

-Adiós Tsunade- Se despidió Orochimaru antes de desaparecer detrás de la pared.

-Iré tras él.

-¿Estás loco? Podría hacerte algo.

-Se cuidarme solo Tsunade, ve por Naruto, no ha de estar muy lejos-

…..

-Sigues siendo tan fuerte como siempre Gai-

El mencionado respiraba con dificultad, su oponente se la estaba poniendo difícil y sumado a eso su brazo aun le molestaba un poco; pero a pesar de todo eso, Mitou se encontraba igual de herido que Gai-sensei.

-Solo buscas retrasarme-

-Y lo estoy haciendo muy bien-

-Tengo que acabar esto rápido –El jounin con su único brazo sano corrió hacia el shinobi del sonido y lo ataco con su máxima fuerza -Goken (Puño de Hierro)-

-Shunshin no Jutsu Técnica de Intermitencia- El del sonido trato de anticiparse al golpe de Gai pero antes de que pudiera contraatacar otro nuevo ataque de Gai lo golpeo brutalmente.

-Kage Buyou (Sombra de Hoja Danzante**)-**

El cuerpo del hombre reboto sobre el techo quebrando los huesos de su espalda.

-Maldición-

-Creo que me rompí el brazo-

Metros más adelante se podían escuchar las explosiones y los golpes furicos que daban sin descanso tanto Itachi y Naruto sobre los numerosos shinobis del sonido.

-¿Cuántos subordinados tiene Orochimaru?- Se quejo Naruto.

-No lo sé, Naruto reduce el tamaño de tus ataques, o destruirás todo el lugar-

-Lo sé-

-Ábreme paso, yo iré por delante, tú encárgate de los demás-

El rubio asintió y corrió de nuevo sobre los nuevos shinobis que llegaban a la pelea –¡Rasengan!-

Itachi ante el ataque del rubio paso en medio de los shinobis que trataban de defenderse, y tras recorrer aproximadamente dos kilómetros bajo tierra encontró una cámara donde se encontraba en medio de ella al Naruto del pasado.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- El Uchiha mayor verifico que no hubiera ningún tipo de trampa y entro dentro de ella. –Un circulo de sellado… ¿Qué demonios hiciste Orochimaru?-

Lentamente se acerco al círculo pero antes de poder entrar el sello se activo dejando a Itachi fuera de él.

-¡Naruto!- Grito al ver como el rubio menor se retorcía en su asiento.

De forma rápida corrió alrededor del sello en busca de algún modo de poder eliminarlo, pero todo era inútil, Orochimaru tenía todo bien planeado.

-Kotoamatsukami (Dioses Celestiales Distinguidos)- Fue la única técnica que se le ocurrió que sería de utilidad para poder contrarrestar la posesión de Naruto ante la gran cantidad de chakra del nueve colas que estaba saliendo de él.

Pero con lo que no conto fue que el sello repelía cualquier tipo de genjutsu.

-Por qu…-

Tres grandes brazos de chackra rojo acorralaron al Uchiha contrayendo su cuerpo hasta el punto de quebrar uno de sus brazos.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhg-

…..

Habiendo acabado con sus enemigos, Naruto se acerco a Gai que trataba de recuperarse un poco de la batalla.

-Gai-sensei vaya a fuera, los refuersos no tardarana en llegar, debe de dar el aviso para que entren-

La bestia verde de Konoha miro con seriedad a Naruto y asintió ante su petición.

-Ten cuidado Naruto-

El Uzumaki mayor corrió lo más que pudo pero a medio camino se topo con una sopresa desagradable.

-Uzumaki Naruto-

-¡Kabuto! Tu maldito cuatro ojos-

-Lo siento Naruto, no tengo tiempo de jugar- Dijo antes de pasar atravez de la pared.

-Hey ¿Dónde demonios vas?-

Trato de encontrar la manera de poder seguir al peliblanco, pero era inútil, no habpia ningun tipo de entrada o de pasaje secreto.

-Demonios-

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhg- Se escucho un grito de agonia desde el fondo del pasillo.

-Itachi…-

Corrió hasta el lugar de donde venia Kabuto, su mente le decía que Itachi podría estar en grave peligro.

-¡No vengas! ¡No te acerques!- Le grito Itachi con desesperación.

-¿Qué… qué le pasa a mi yo del pasado?-

-Aléjate no te acerques-

-¡Itachi dime qué demonios pasa!

-¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!-

Un poderoso rugido, salió de la boca del rubio menor, el poder de la bestia de nueve colas se estaba apoderando nuevamente de su cuerpo cediendo a su paso el poder del sello; la cantidad de chacra que despedía el joven Naruto paralizo de terror a Itachi, jamás había sentido un poder tan terriblemente malvado y fuerte.

Había sido un grave error de su parte el tratar de remover de su prisión al rubio sin esperar a Tsunade, y ahora veía las terribles consecuencias… Orochimaru los había hecho caer en su trampa.

Por su parte, Naruto al ser impactado directamente con el chakra de su versión menor sintió su cuerpo entumecerse mientras la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba a cada segundo, pero la zona que más sentía arder era su estomago.

-Mi... Mi cuerpo-

-Aléjate Naruto- Itachi se había dejado caer sobre el suelo, el circulo de chakra alrededor de donde estaba el joven Naruto le estaba afectando directamente; trato de levantarse de nueva cuenta pero al hacerlo el chakra del Kyubi exploto de nuevo. –Naruto… aléjate… estás afectando a tu otro yo-

Demasiado tarde… el sello del Naruto adulto empezó a ceder, el resellado que le había hecho Jiraiya había carecido de poder y ahora ante el pulsar de su versión menor lo estaba contrarrestando.

-No… no puedo… Kurama… por favor no salgas- El adulto rubio concentro lo que le quedaba de chakra y formo una especie de capa alrededor de él, era tan poco y débil que solo duro un par de segundos.

-¡Naruto!- Grito Tsunade al llegar a la habitación.

-¡Tsunade! ¡Aleja a Naruto!- Dijo entre quejidos el mayor de los Uchihas antes de caer desmayado al suelo.

La rubia Sannin se acerco con precaución, pero antes de poder entrar en el círculo de chakra fue repelida por este, azotándola contra la pared.

-¡Naruto!-

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que un resplandor la cegara por completo.

Después de un par de segundos abrió los ojos y vio algo que la dejo sin habla: Los dos Narutos frente a frente conectados por un hilo de chacra color rojo profundo.

La calma había regresado a la pequeña habitación, era tanta que incluso podían jurar que no había pasado absolutamente nada en ella.

Tsunade se levanto rápidamente y al intentar volver a entrar al círculo un campo de energía le dio una pequeña descarga.

-Esto es malo- La Hokage puso su mano de nuevo contra el campo que protegía a los dos rubios y de nueva cuenta el campo de energía la detuvo –Demonios- Se acerco donde estaba Itachi y curo sus heridas con cuidado. –No puedo hacer nada más- Giro su cabeza hasta donde se encontraban los dos rubios y miro con miedo como una esfera color roja empezaba a formarse alrededor de ellos.

-Jiraiya… apresúrate-

…..

-Apresúrense, el chakra de Naruto está aumentando cada vez más- Pidió el sannin peliblanco al aumentar su velocidad.

-¡Es Gai-Sensei!- Grito Ino al ver al eterno rival de Kakashi.

-¡Por aquí! Tsunade-sama y los demás están dentro, Orochimaru y Kabuto escaparon… de nuevo- Se recargo contra un árbol sujetándose el brazo que tenia herido y se quejo al sentir un poco de dolor- Tenían todo planeado, fue imposible detenerlos-

-Shino y Kakashi vengan conmigo, Sakura e Ino atiendan a Gai, Shino les avisara si las llegamos a necesitar-

…..

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿Por qué es tan solitario y oscuro? Se pregunto el Naruto adulto al recobrar la conciencia, todo a su alrededor parecía un vasto paraje depresivo y solitario; sus sentidos le indicaban que ya antes había estado en ese lugar, pero su desorientación solo lo confundía aun más.

Camino durante un rato hasta ver a lo lejos una figura humanoide.

-¡Oi!- Corrió rápidamente hasta fijarse que era su versión menor quien estaba frente a él. -¿Mini yo?-

-¿Dónde estamos? Llevo rato caminando y no encontrado a nadie más-

-No lo sé, pero… creo que he estado antes en este lugar-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-¡De veras! Pero no lo recuerdo-

-Umm, tendremos que caminar un poco más, tenemos que encontrar a los demás-

Un fuerte rugido los aturdió, parecía como si un enorme monstruo rugiera con ira y con un poco de dolor.

-¿Kurama?-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Es Kurama!- El Naruto del futuro recordó todo lo que había pasado y con algo de miedo levanto su camisa y vio con terror que su sello ya no estaba. –No puede ser verdad-

Corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta el lugar donde se escucho el grito desgarrador.

-¡Kura…!-

Muchas cosas le habían impresionado hasta ese día pero lo que estaba viendo en ese momento superaban con creces todo aquello: Dos kuramas en su forma original peleando frente a él.

-¡Basta! Dejen de pelear-

-Mocoso ¡Huye de aquí!-

-¡Do… ¿¡Dos Kyubis?! ¿Qué es esto?- El joven Naruto entro en pánico al ver con las dos bestias se enfrascaban en una épica pelea.

-¡No puede haber dos de nosotros!- Rugió el Kurama del pasado arrojando una esfera de chakra rojo sobre su contraparte.

-Kurama evádelo-

-Llévate a tu mini tu lejos de aquí, sus mentes están enlazadas, si algo le llega a ocurrir a alguno de ustedes dos, será el fin-

-Pero…-

-Obedece mocoso, ¡Solo los estoy protegiendo!-

Naruto apretó los puños con ira, no podía hacer nada, no en su estado actual, el Kurama del pasado era totalmente impredecible y salvaje lo que lo volvía más peligroso.

-¡Demonios! Vámonos mini yo-

-¡Oi! Espera un momento-

-Cállate-

Sin dejarlo quejarse más el Mayor lo tomo de la cintura y lo puso bajo su brazo.

Minutos antes Kurama le había intentado explicar a su versión del pasado sobre la situación en que se encontraban, sobre que debían de ayudar a Naruto y a los demás a regresar a su tiempo además como Orochimaru trataba de meterse con ellos.

-Responde de una vez, ¿Por qué hay dos de nosotros? ¿Por qué proteges a esos dos mocosos?-

-Ya te lo dije, es nuestro deber proteger a esos "mocosos"-

-He esperado la oportunidad para salir del cuerpo del estúpido hijo del cuarto Hokage, ni tu ni el maldito Orochimaru lo impedirán-

-Entiende que todo esto es plan de esa maldita serpiente rastrera-

-¿Por qué debería creerte?-

-Por qué tú y yo somos la misma persona-

-Eso no es suficiente-

-Orochimaru solo nos quiere utilizar para usar el reloj y…-

-Ellos quieren lo mismo-

-Sí, pero el beneficio será para todos-

-¿Todos? ¿Quiénes todos? Solo nos deberíamos por preocuparnos por nosotros y no por los demás-

-Si sigues lo que te pido veras que nuestro futuro es muy bueno-

-¿Bueno? No me mientas-

-¿A quién le creerás? ¿A tu yo del futuro o a ese maldito de Orochimaru?-

-A ninguno de los dos, yo solo quiero mi libertad-Dijo antes de volver a atacar a su yo del futuro.

-¡Bájame! ¡Suéltame! ¿Por qué están peleando? ¿Por qué tu "Kyubi" nos defiende?-

-Deja de hacer preguntas, no puedo decirte nada más-

-Pero…-

Un fuerte mareo se apodero de ambos Narutos mientras que su pecho empezaba a vibrar con fuerza.

-Esto…-

-Estamos…volviendo a nuestros cuerpos-

- ¿Qué?... ahhhhhg… mi pecho…-

-Es la abuela-

**Minutos antes:**

-¡Tsunade! Ellos…-

-Necesitamos hacer los sellos de restricción-

-¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Por qué?-

-Fue Orochimaru, el lo planeo que al entrar en contacto, los dos Narutos quedarían en un estado de trance, el quiere crear caos entre los do Kyubis-

-Maldito Orochimaru, ¿Dónde está Sasuke?-

-Fue en a analizar el lugar-

El Sannin respiro con fuerza y miro al domador de insectos - Shino, necesito a Sakura de inmediato-

-Ha-

Haciendo uso de sus insectos el Aburame mando el mensaje a la Haruno para que llegara de inmediato.

-Kakashi a la derecha, Tsunade a la izquierda, yo la norte y cuando llegue Sakura irá al sur, gastaremos mucho de nuestro chakra, el sello de reinserción en muy complicado, solo necesito su mayor concentración, yo hare lo sellos así que no se distraiga…- El peliblanco suspiro con pesar al mirar a sus dos rubios alumnos- No sé si funcionara, ese maldito de Orochimaru ¿Qué demonios planea?-

-¡Tsunade-sama!-

-Sakura ponte aquí, concentra tu chakra, sacaremos a esos dos- Le ordeno Jiraiya.

-Hakke no Fūin Shiki sanju-ni (Estilo de Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas tercera forma)-

El circulo de sellado que encerraba a los dos rubios se lleno de chakra color azul brillante y a su vez cuatro cadenas de esa misma energía se adhirieron en la gran esfera color roja que los encerraba, mermando poco a poco su poder.

-¡Kakashi un poco más! Sakura disminuye un poco-

Los cuatro shinobis empezaban a mostrar señales de cansancio, y no era para menos el sello debía de manejarse con cuidado al estar tratando de contener a los dos nueve colas.

-Un poco más, vamos no desistan-

El lazo de energía que unía a los dos rubios comenzaba a disiparse y las marcas en las mejillas del menor desaparecían como consecuencia.

-Agh- Kakashi sintió que el ojo en el cual portaba el sharingan le empezaba a doler, tal vez era un efecto secundario de la diminución de su chakra o el presentimiento que algo no andaba bien.

-¡Eso es todo! Corten el contacto- Ordeno Jiraiya al ver desaparecer por completo la esfera de energía. –Primero el menor- Corrió hacia el pequeño Naruto y lo recostó en el suelo al mismo tiempo que levantaba su camisa y hacia de nueva cuenta el jutsu de sellado. –Mocoso, me debes mucho- Le basto solo treinta segundos para poder completar el sello y volver a la normalidad a su joven alumno –Tsunade atiéndelo-

-Mocoso tonto- Por primera vez en horas la rubia Hokage sintió alivio al ver a su alumno relativamente a salvo.

-¡Jiraija-sensei!- Grito Sakura al ver al Sannin convulsionar a medio sellado. –Yo lo ayudare- Rápidamente la pelirrosa se coloco detrás de él y puso sus dos manos en su espalda- Chakra tensō (transferencia de chakra)-

El Sannin con un poco más de esfuerzo logro hacer el sello de Kurama, Orochimaru había ido demasiado lejos esta vez, sino fuera por el sello que encerró a los dos Narutos los dos Kyubis hubieran salido y destruido el lugar en cuestión de segundos.

-Completado, solo tenemos que esperar a que reaccionen-

-Jiraiya… tenemos que ir por Orochimaru…-

-No… el vendrá de nuevo a nosotros, primero debemos de reunir a Gaara y al otro Jinchuriki-

-Ts… tienes razón- La Hokage se paso la mono por la frente y suspiro con pesar- Descansemos por un par de horas, debemos recuperar nuestra fuerza.

-Ha-

…..

-Hmp- Se quejo Sasuke al despertar de su sueño inducido por la droga que le había sido administrada por su ex compañera.

-Sasuke ¡Por fin despertaste!-

-¡Silencio! ¿Dónde demonios estamos?-

-Nos atraparon Sasuke, estamos en Konoha-

El Uchiha miro con furia a la pelirrosa, no creía sus palabras ¿Como pudo haber sido capturado por los idiotas de Konoha? Era algo inaceptable.

-¿Cuanto llevamos aquí?-

-Unas siete horas o más, hace veinte minutos vino esa estúpida pelirrosa del futuro-

Al escuchar eso el pelinegro restregó sus dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar.

-Sakura-

-Veo que despertaste Sasuke-

-Suéltame de inmediato-

-No lo hare, no puedo ni debo hacerlo-

El pelinegro intento activar su sharingan y atacar a la pelirrosa, su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado.

-No lo intentes, no funcionara, estas celdas están hechas especialmente para que los shinobis no puedan usar ningún tipo de habilidad shinobi-

Sasuke con un poco de fuerza se impulso hacia adelante y logro levantarse a pesar de las restricciones que le ponían las esposas tras su espalda.

-¿Quién es el padre?-

Sakura retrocedió al ser cuestionada, se suponía que solo pocos conocían su estado actual.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¡NO TE HAGAS LA TONTA CONMIGO SAKURA! ¡DIME QUIEN ES EL PADRE!-

Sakura no se dejo intimidar por Sasuke y sacando el valor suficiente se enfrento a él.

-No es de tu incumbencia, no tienes que saber quién es el padre de mi hijo-

-Siempre fuiste una zorra, tan pronto me fui debiste de haber buscado a alguno bastardo para…-

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa? ¿Tanto te afecta saber que seré madre?-

Era la segunda vez que Sakura se mostraba firme ante Sasuke, eso no hacía más que enfurecerlo en demasía.

-Ya no eres la Sakura que conoci-

-He cambiado Sasuke, ya no soy la tonta kunoichi que corría a tu lado en busca de tu aprobación-

-Sakura-chan, Shizune-san nos llama-

-Mujer Hyuga-

-Lo siento Uchiha-san, pero tus palabras no afectaran a Sakura-chan… si tan solo te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima… no te garantizo salir ileso- Le advirtió mientras hacía uso de su Byakugan. –Vamos Sakura-chan-

Ambas mujeres caminaron hasta l oficinal de la Hokage donde su asistente las esperaba.

-Sakura, Hinata, Sai… he tomado la decisión de decirle a todos sobre "este" problema-

-Pero Shizune-san…-

-Tengo la aprobación de Jiraiya-sama y Kakashi, por favor tomen asiento- La pelinegra miro hacia la entrada y tomo un poco de aire- Pasen por favor- Dijo en voz alta.

El corazón y el alma de Hinata se paralizaron en ese justo momento, ante ella tenía al hombre por el cual había llorado noches enteras.

-Neji-niisan-

…

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

El próximo capítulo lo subo el domingo y partir de ese la publicación será semanal ya que tengo nuevo trabajo y menos tiempo para escribir.

Dejen sus reviews :3


	16. El plan de Akatsuki

**Llegamos a 12000 lecturas por capitulo woooow! Pero…. Muy pocos comentarios u-u no sean malos y dejen su review!**

**Gracias a: Misaki Uzumaki, melisa kiwi, jmpm200689, eliuska20, myskymyheart, Nh, ur chan, aliciamolina, Sarutobi kunoichi, Marianagon00 y a guest por sus reviews.**

**Anju Nakahara: **xDDD Sasuki celoso para todas!, ok no, y bueno, este capítulo está lleno de drama por todas partes xD.

**Blue Azul acero: **Lo prometido es deuda, aquí la reacción de Hinata al volver a ver a Neji ;3

**Xx Tsukiumi xX: **ámenme, ódienme, soy masoquista xDDD

**Hiyoko-sama: **Quiero castrar a Orochimaru, pero… no puedo u-u ok no

**Luli: **Lo sé! Sakura no se debe de dejar y está actuando como una kunoichi fuerte y con temple.

**Antares170: **Petición anotada, me agrado mucho xD

**HiNaThItHa 16241: **Perdón si hago sufrir mucho a Hinata Q-Q

**Cristi-anita xD: **Neji! Q.Q hay que sufrir u-u

**Fresa:** Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

**Smileluck20: **gracias por leer mi fic :3

**Katha4792: **Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, saludos.

**KawaiiSoul: **Porfin el tan esperado encuentro, aunque no habrá mucha interacción por parte de Neji, por que en los próximos capítulos habrá una escena donde se darán a conocer muchas cosas :3

**CAPITULO 16.- LAZOS**

-Hinata, sal por favor- Le pidió Sakura con preocupación en su voz.

Desde hace casi una hora, Hinata se había encerrado en el baño del pequeño cuarto donde se quedaban a descansar. Había soportado demasiado bien el no demostrar sus sentimientos cuando estuvo en presencia de Neji, incluso mostro un semblante serio y fuerte… pero, al salir del despacho de la Hokage, camino rápidamente al cuarto de descanso y se encerró en el baño donde se deshago tanto como pudo.

-Vamos Hinata, sal por favor, sé que es duro, a mí también me afecto mucho el ver a Neji, pero, ahora debemos dar lo mejor de nosotras y seguir adelante-

Los sollozos y pequeñas palabras entendibles se escuchaban desde la puerta.

-Hinata, sal a comer, no has comido desde el desayuno-

-Dame un minuto Sakura-chan-

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza y camino a la mesa donde un serio Sai comía sin muchas ganas.

-¿Sigue llorando?-

-Sí, era obvio que reaccionaria así-

-No entiendo el por qué-

Sakura suspiro con pesar, era complicado explicarle esta clase de situaciones al pálido ex anbu, pero sentía que era su obligación hacerlo, al fin y al cabo no había nadie más que la apoyara para sacar a Hinata de ese estado anímico

-Sai… ¿Qué sentirías si vieras otra vez a tu "hermano"?-

El pálido shinobi pensó por un par de segundos para dar una respuesta sincera, tenía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ese chico al cual consideraba como su hermano, no desde que había comenzado a ponerle atención a Ino.

-Me sentiría raro- Contesto al no hallar otra respuesta.

-¿Raro? ¿No te sentirías feliz o incluso triste?-

-Tal vez un poco de los dos-

-Exacto, es así como se siente Hinata; al reencontrarse con Neji recordó el momento en que murió, sus últimas palabras y todos aquellos momentos que vivieron juntos; para Hinata, Neji fue su gran apoyo, no solo su primo, sino también un gran amigo y protector que dio incluso su vida para que ella y Naruto siguieran adelante, Neji es un héroe, sin él no hubiéramos ganado la guerra-

-Ya entiendo, ella siente remordimiento-

-Sí, y mucho-

Ambos voltearon al escuchar los pasos de la Hyuga.

-Lo… Lo siento, no debí haberlos preocupado demasiado-

-Tranquila Hinata, te comprendo- Le contesto Sakura al recordar su pésimo encuentro con el Sasuke del pasado. –Toma esto, son unos tranquilizantes-

-Gracias- Respondió Hinata estirando la mano para recibir las pastillas.

Sus parpados y ojos se notaban visiblemente rojos e hinchados, y en su labio inferior se podía ver la marca de sus colmillos para poder evitar gritar o sollozar mientras lloraba, todo había sido tan intenso… la forma en que Neji la había tratado fue demasiado para su ya débil corazón.

**Flashback.**

….-Tengo la aprobación de Jiraiya-sama y Kakashi, por favor tomen asiento- La pelinegra miro hacia la entrada y tomo un poco de aire- Pasen por favor- Dijo en voz alta.

El corazón y el alma de Hinata se paralizaron en ese justo momento, ante ella tenía al hombre por el cual había llorado noches enteras.

-Neji-niisan-

Tras el Hyuga entraron TenTen, Sai, Lee, Shikamaru y Chouji.

-¿Pero qué…?-

-Guarden silencio y escuchen lo que les tengo que decir- Pido Shizune al ver la sorpresa en los recién llegados.

Hinata sintió un enorme vacío al momento de ver a Neji, sus ojos se posaron sobre él mientras la asistente de la Hokage les explicaba todo lo que había sucedido.

Se veía tan nervioso al escuchar la explicación de Shizune, su seño habitualmente fruncido ahora expresaba un sentimiento de sorpresa, y, cada vez que miraba a Hinata, la ojiperla sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, su remordimiento estaba provocando que casi se derrumbara en ese momento; por lo que, para evitar hacer cualquier acción que la dejara en evidencia, enterró sus uñas en sus manos… prefería que el dolor físico ocultara el gran dolor que sentía en su alma, ¿Y cómo no sentirlo? En ese momento estaba reviviendo el momento en que Neji murió en los brazos de Naruto… sus pesadillas constantes en los cuales evitaba que Neji muriera para después ver como uno a uno de sus compañeros era asesinado a manos de Obito y Madara.

Respingo un poco al sentir la mano de Sakura en su hombro, giro su rostro hacia ella y vio como la pelirrosa le regalaba una mirada de apoyo.

-¿Qué tan cobarde y débil puedo ser?- Se pregunto con furia al encajar con más fuerza sus uñas en sus pequeñas manos. –No tengo derecho de siquiera verlo a los ojos-se regaño por enésima vez.

-Eso es todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora- Termino de relatar Shizune levantándose del asiento de la Hokage.

-Esto vas más allá de ser problemático-

-Debieron de habérnoslo hecho saber antes, las cosas se han complicado demasiado, aunque Tsunade-sama quiso no involucrarnos en este asunto debió de tomar en cuenta los reportes sobre el avistamiento de los Akatsuki y de Orochimaru- Le recrimino Neji a Shizune.

-Es lo mismo que le pedí, pero todos creyeron que entre menos gente se involucrara todo sería mejor-

-No es hora de buscar excusas, debemos de esperar el reporte de Tsunade-sama y ver lo que haremos después-

-Neji, tienes razón, ahora les pido que estén al tanto, tan pronto llegue el mensaje de Tsunade-sama los hare que vengan-

-Shizune-san, traigo un reporte- Le dijo Kiba que llegaba junto con Akamaru.

-En un momento, voy, ustedes esperen un momento, ya vengo- Dijo antes de salir del despacho.

Diez segundos… ese fue el tiempo en que se mantuvo un intenso silencio en la habitación, segundos en los cuales los del pasado analizaron de pies a cabeza a los venidos del futuro y en los cuales se dieron cuenta que el relato de Shizune era totalmente cierto.

-¡Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Mi bella flor, ¡La más hermosa de todas!, ¡La belleza que has ganado en estos años es indescriptible!- Lee fue el que se atrevió a romper la tensión en el aire al reaccionar ante la pelirrosa del futuro, sus ojos parecían dos enormes corazones que vibraban al contemplar a la Haruno. Se acerco a ella y le tomo de las manos -¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te duele nada?-

-Estoy bien Lee-kun- Respondió con sinceridad, sin duda el Lee del pasado siempre sería tan energético.

-Oh que bien, me alegra- volteo hacia atrás y miro a sus compañeros- ¿No piensan venir a saludarlos?-

Neji, que se había contenido las ganas de ir tras su prima del futuro se acerco a ella y bajo la mirada con un poco de pena.

-Hinata-sama, es un honor tenerla en este tiempo-

La kunoichi sintió otro fuerte dolor en el pecho, quería salir corriendo o abrazarlo con toda la fuerza del mundo, pero… sabía que no debía de hacerlo, no, sería muy egoísta de su parte el hacerlo. Por primera vez en su vida quería mandar todo al demonio y hacer lo que su corazón le decía… llorar en los brazos de su primo y pedirle perdón por haberse sacrificado por ella y por Naruto.

-Yo… lamento todas las molestias, lo siento-

-No debe de disculparse Hinata-sama, fue un accidente, pero, ahora todo está fuera de control-

-Vamos Neji no la atormentes- Le regaño TenTen. –Hinata te ves bien-

La sonrisa deslumbrante hizo sentir un más mal a la Hyuga, en su tiempo, solo pocas veces había visto sonreír de esa forma a la castaña. La guerra la había afectado demasiado, entre la muerte de Neji, la convalecencia de Gai-sensei y los entrenamientos en Suna de Lee, ahora estaba sola, y, aunque no lo dijera, se notaba su tristeza en su rostro.

-Gracias- Respondió hundiéndose de hombros.

-¿Dónde está la Hinata-sama de este tiempo? Shizune-san dijo quienes fueron en apoyo a Tsunade-sama pero no la nombro a ella-

-Cuando los demás se fueron, ella estaba en la zona de archivos de la torre, aun está ahí-

-Comprendo, Hinata-sama, ¿Desea que la ayude o le traiga algo?-

-No, gracias estoy bien-

-Cualquier cosa que necesite me lo hace saber, me sentiría mal si no le puedo ser de ayuda-

Otra punzada en su corazón, ¿Acaso podría soportar más? ¡Neji, el mismo que se sacrifico por ella le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda de manera desinteresada! Se sentía como la basura más grande del mundo, y si no fuera porque el futuro estuviera en riesgo le diría que no debía de morir en la guerra, que no la dejara sola, que viviera y que hiciera feliz a TenTen.

-Te… Te lo agradezco- Su voz temblaba al pronunciar cada palabra. Sus puños estaban completamente blancos y entumidos ante los sentimientos que reprimía en su interior.

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Se ve un poco pálida?-

Masoquista, esa era la palabra que la describía en ese momento, ¿Cómo podía fingir y mostrarse serena? Tal vez no era tan sensible como decía ser, o, tal vez los años la habían hecho madurar. Se cacheteo mentalmente y respondió con seriedad.

-Sí, solo estoy un poco cansada-

-Neji y Shikamaru, vayan con Kiba, el les indicara que hacer, TenTen y Lee vayan al cuartel de los anbu, ahí les darán unos informes, Sai tu ven conmigo, ustedes tres regresen a su habitación, en un rato ire a verlos-

-Ha-

Tan pronto salieron de la habitación, Hinata prácticamente corrió al cuarto donde descansaban y se encerró en el baño.

-Hinata, no…-

-Por favor Sakura-chan déjame sola, por favor- Le rego a su amiga mientras las lagrimas escurrían por su rostro.

Sakura pensó que lo mejor era dejar que Hinata se desahogara por un rato, sería algo cruel de su parte el tratar de convencer a la Hyuga de que se tranquilizara.

-Soy una tonta, no debí de actuar tan seca, no tengo el derecho de ser así con Neji-niisan, pero… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tuvo que sacrificarse por mi?... Robe todo de él, su felicidad, su futuro, su vida. Todos dijeron que él lo hizo porque quería que yo viviera, pero ¿A caso no pensó en él? Tenía tanto por vivir, tanto por hacer, no es justo que lo haya hecho, ¡Yo lo extraño mucho!-

Los gemidos de llanto y dolor se podían escuchar desde el cuarto, y Sakura solo podía abrazarse a sí misma al sentir que los sentimientos de su amiga llegaban a ella.

-Sakura, come. Hace tiempo, lei que una mujer embarazada debe de alimentarse bien para que su hijo se nutra bien-

La pelirrosa lo miro con asombro, Sai pocas veces se mostraba tan afectuoso hacia ella, o más bien era la primera vez que la trataba así.

-Gracias Sai-

Tomo un pedazo de pan y se lo llevo a la boca, no sentía hambre, ni siquiera tenía ganas de masticar, pero, como había dicho Sai, debía de no solo pensar en ella, sino también en la criatura que llevaba en su vientre.

Mientras comía recordaba las incontables veces que ella junto con Ino y TenTen habían ido a traer a Hinata del cementerio, donde pasaba horas llorando frente a la tumba de Neji, muchas de ellas gritándole el por qué se había sacrificado por ella.

-Se va a deshidratar si sigue llorando- Dijo Sai al saber que las mujeres podían llorar durante horas sin parar.

-Sí, pero dejémosla llorar un poco más, no es bueno que se reprima tanto, cuando termine se sentirá un poco mejor-

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Ten, toma un poco de agua-

-Lo siento-

-Deja de hacer eso Hinata, no has hecho nada malo-

-Pero yo…. No debí de actuar así-

Sakura suspiro, la Hyuga a veces podía ser demasiado amable.

-Con permiso, Me acaba de llegar el mensaje de Tsunade-sama, ya tienen a Naruto con ellos, pero… Orochimaru volvió a escapar; Gai y Kakashi traerán consigo al joven Naruto para evitar que ocurra otro accidente, así que debemos de estar preparados. Sakura, necesitaremos de tu apoyo ¿Podrás hacerlo?-

-Sí, tratare de hacer lo más que pueda. Shizune-san…-

-Sasuke y Karin están sedados, la pelirroja intento escapar, dormirán por unas cinco horas, así que estén tranquilos…- Shizune hizo una pausa al percatarse del aspecto que tenia la Hyuga pero prefirió no decir nada. Durante el tiempo que dio la explicación al equipo de Gai y demás shinobis, vio el rostro de la Hyuga comprimir sus sentimientos mientras veía a Neji; todos esos años de ser asistente de Tsunade puso desarrollar un habilidad especial para detectar el estado emocional de las personas, y, supo de inmediato que a Hinata le lastimaba la presencia de Neji.

-Cuando terminen de comer vayan a la oficina de Tsunade-sama, ahí esperaremos a que llegue Gai y Kakashi-

-Entendido-

….

-Mi cabeza, siento que me va a explotar- Se quejo el Naruto del futuro al tener solo veinte minutos de haberse despertado.

-Déjate de quejar dobe-

-¡Teme! No ves que casi me muero por culpa de ese maldito de Orochimaru.

-Hmp-

-Inclínate un poco hacia enfrente Naruto- Le pidió Sakura para poder aplicarle un jutsu médico.

-Vayan, no pierdan tiempo y usen su máxima velocidad, no quiero que ocurra otro contratiempo- Le ordeno Tsunade a los dos Jounin que los acompañaban.

-Tan pronto llegue a Suna, háganoslo saber, será un peligro el exponer al Kazekage en los planes de Orochimaru y de los Akatsuki-

-Lo sé Kakashi, dile a Shizune y a los demás que estén preparados, sabemos de lo que es capaz Orochimaru, incluso es capaz de atacar a la aldea, solo para poder liberar a Sasuke y a la chica Uzumaki-

-Estaremos atentos- Respondió Gai antes de desaparecer junto con Kakashi y el pequeño Naruto que aun estaba inconsciente.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Tsunade al ver que Itachi dejaba volar a una pequeña águila.

-Es una de mis aves, uno de mis informantes me ha dado información de que los demás Akatsukis se están reuniendo, debemos darnos prisa e ir por el Kazekage-

-Demonios, vamos-

…

-Konan habla de una vez, que tengo algo importante que hacer- Se quejo Deidara al sentarse en una piedra de la cueva que servía como base de operaciones de la organización.

-Guarda silencio Deidara, tus reclamos están demás- Lo riño Sasori.

-Ts, estúpida marioneta parlante-

-¿Cuál es la razón para que nos haya reunido tan deprisa? ¿No recuerdan que en estos momentos debería de estar en Suna para obtener al Shukaku?-

-Lo sabemos Deidara, pero esto es más importante- Le respondió Konan

Pain se pocisiono delante a la única mujer de la organización y tomo la palabra -Deidara, Sasori, aprecio que hayan venido con tan poco tiempo, los he reunido aquí, para pedirles que cooperen con nosotros en una misión muy importante….-

(una extensa y larga explicación después)

…. Y por eso necesitamos que nos ayuden-

-¡Wooowowowowowowow! Eso suena demasiado interesante, pero también demasiado ridículo-

-Es cierto, Tobi estuvo presente, Tobi no miente, lo digo enserio Deidara-sempai-

-Ts… está bien les creo ¿Y qué haremos ahora?-

-Contactar con Orochimaru-

-¿En serio? ¿Con esa víbora traidora?- Pregunto Sasori con desconfianza.

-Sí, cualquiera de nosotros la podría someter por si se le ocurre hacer algún movimiento en falso, además la información con la que cuenta es muy importante- Contesto Konan apoyando la decisión de Pain.

Deidara dudaba de la participación "voluntaria y amable" del Sannin por lo que sintió que si cooperarían con él, debían de tener un plan con bases fuertes y aprueba de errores. -¿Y cuál es el plan? ¿Dejar que Orochimaru haga la mayor parte del trabajo?-

-No exactamente, pero él es el único que puede "aligerarnos la carga"- Contesto Pain con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Pero ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieren hacer? ¿Solo cambiar el pasado? ¿Tener el tiempo a sus pies o qué?- Pregunto Sasori al querer más información, si Pain o Konan no le daban una buena explicación se limitaría a no participar en la misión, para él, el jugar con el tiempo –presente, pasado y futuro- era algo extremadamente complicado y arriesgado.

-Eres un poco inocente Sasori, el reloj no solo nos dará el poder de manipular el tiempo, sino también de infundir miedo entre nuestros enemigos, y, lo más importante el poder controlar a los Bijus a nuestra voluntad-

-¿Controlar los bijus? No se supone que ya sabemos cómo hacerlo-

-Sí, pero será más fácil el poder controlarlos con mayor facilidad, recuerda que trabajo nos dio el poder hacernos con el Nanabi y el Gobi-

-Y, para nuestra suerte, tenemos a dos nueve colas con nosotros- Sonrió Konan al saber que al tener a dos Kuramas bajo su poder, les daría un mejor control sobre la misión principal de Akatsuki.

-Eso me agrada, me uno a la misión- Respondió Sasori.

-Que va, no podrán hacerlo sin mí-

-¡Sii! ¡Tobi está feliz que Deidara-sempai se una a la misión!-

-Cállate Tobi- el rubio miro a Pain para preguntarle algo que le estaba molestando desde que había llegado a la cueva -¿Y los demás? ¿Por qué nos elegiste a nosotros?-

-Itachi y Kisame están en el país del rayo y no tengo información sobre su ubicación exacta, y Kakuzu y Hidan están infiltrados en el país del viento-

-Hmp, no me mientas, no quisiste involucrar a Itachi porque sabes que aun le guarda aprecio al bastando de Sasuke-

-Tal vez- Respondió Pain al caminar a la salida de la cueva –Vamos, tenemos que "visitar" a Orochimaru-

-¿Sabes dónde está?-

-En la aldea del sonido ¿Dónde más podría estar?-

…

-Kazekague-sama, el Raikague y el jinchuriki del Gyuki solicitan una audiencia con usted-

Gara que se encontraba revisando los informes de las últimas misiones sobre posibles ataques a la aldea, se levanto de su asiento y camino a la puerta.

-¿Cuál es el asunto?-

-Dijeron que tienen información sobre que Akatsuki tiene planes de atacar a Suna y hacerse con el shukaku-

-Hazlos pasar-

Veinte minutos más tarde, Gaara estaba acompañado de sus colaboradores y frente a él a los dos hombres de Kumogakure-

-Y bien ¿Es cierto lo que me informaron?-

-No vendría aquí solo para jugar, Kazekage-sama, los Akatsukis, tienen a dos bijuus bajo su poder y el próximo en ser atacado será usted-

-¿Cómo obtuvo esa información? Raikague-sama-

-Un grupo de mis hombres fue atacado por uno de los akatsukis, Deidara, el rubio desertor de Iwagakure, al casi haber matado a todo el grupo, dijo que le parecía un poco molesto el ir hasta suna para traer al Shukaku-

-Pudo haber sido solo palabrerías- Interrumpió uno de los ancianos de Suna

-No, los reportes más actuales revelan que se han visto a varios shinobis misteriosos en la zona, hace dos semanas Temari y…-

-¡Kazekage-sama! La Hokage-sama y un grupo de shinobis de la hoja requieren su presencia- Interrumpió un ninja de bajo rango.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-No quiso decir la razón de su visita, lo único que dijo fue que es algo extremadamente urgente-

-Ts… esa maldita rubia Sannin- Se quejo en voz baja el Raikage.

-Diles que esperen un momento…-

-Me dijeron que también quieren hablar con Raikage-sama, que el asunto que tienen que abordar también le incumbe a las tres aldeas-

Gaara miro al Raikage, el cual bufo fastidiado a modo de aprobación.

-Diles que pasen-

-¿Qué quera esa mujer?- Le pregunto Bee a su hermano.

-No lo sé, pero no ha de ser nada bueno-

-Lamento la interrupción de su reunión pero esto es muy delicado y urgente- Dijo Tsunade al entrar al despacho de Gaara-

-Déjate de rodeos y ve directamente al grano- Pidió el Raikage.

La rubia controlo el hacerle cualquier demostración de desprecio al moreno líder de Kumogakure y solo se limito a mirar a la puerta.

-Pasen-

-¿Naruto?- Dijo Gaara asombrado al ver al rubio del futuro.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha- Grito el Raikage antes de atacar al Uchiha.

….

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

**Y recuerden EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERAS HASTA EL PROXIMO DOMINGO, a partir de esta entrega, el fic será semanal u-u**


	17. La decisión de los Kages

**Y como dije el domingo pasado: Les traigo su capítulo semanal de "Desastre temporal".**

**Gracias a: smileluck20, Zdragon18, eliuska20, Keamie Soraya, Luli, melisa-kiwi, Nh ur-chan, Gestm marianagon, Sarutobi-kunoichi por sus reviews que tanto me gustan u**

**Xx tsukiumi xX,** **Carlo Uzumaki y Jmpm200689: **Aquí verán por que el Raikage ataco a Sasuke y todo los problemas que esto acarreo.

**Blue-azul-acero: **Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero como te dije, la mayoría de las mujeres que han perdido a un ser querido y por alguna razón tienen contacto con algo que las haga recordar ese evento las quiebra por completo, personalmente me ha tocado presenciar un par de eventos similares, y, no importa que tan fuertes se hayan vuelto, cuando los sentimientos te rodean es casi imposible contenerte.

**KawaiiSoul: **Perdón por hacer demasiado a Hinata, pero te aseguro que este capítulo te gustara xD

**HiNaThItHa 16241: **Veras como Naruto es parte importante para que los Kages acepten ayudarlos, (aunque no de una forma tan buena xD).

**Aliciamolina: **Perdón por hacerte llorar! Pero este capítulo te compensare xD

**Sele-02: **xDDD creo que tienes razón, debo de cambiar el summary, así tal vez tenga más lectores, y muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste este capítulo.

**ReivajUchiha: **Como bien lo dijiste, el Raikage se llevara una sorpresa no muy buena cuando sepa la verdad.

**Fresa: **Y bueno, aquí la descisión de los Kages ;3

**Daniela hervar: **Muchas gracias por tu review, y yo también lei ese fic, que mal que la escritora no lo haya continuado, aunque no pierdo las esperanzas de que lo siga.

**CAPITULO 17.- LA DECISIÓN DE LOS KAGES**

-¡Sasuke Uchiha!- Grito el Raikage antes de atacar al Uchiha.

**Flashback **

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?- Se quejaba entre dientes el Uchiha mientras caminaba por las afueras del bosque de Konoha, su cara denotaba furia y enojo en su máxima expresión, tanta que el chakra que despedía su cuerpo aplastaba las plantas a su paso.

-¿Qué es eso?- Se pregunto al sentir cuatro presencias a menos de un kilómetro de su localización actual.

Por precaución oculto su chakra y se acerco lo más que pudo al lugar donde estaba ese grupo de personas.

-Es el raikague ¿Qué demonios está haciendo en este lugar?- Se pregunto internamente al verlos, era por demás raro ver a esos dos juntos y más en esa zona; Konoha y Kumogakure tenían pésimas relaciones diplomáticas desde lo ocurrido con los Hyuga, oir lo que verlos cerca de Konoha podría tomarse como una incitación de "pelea" a menos de que tuvieran una invitación formal por parte de la Hokage.

Sasuke se escondió detrás de un enorme árbol que cubriría cualquier rastro de su presencia al ver que el Raikage se acercaba a lo que parecía ser un boquete en el suelo.

-¿Fue aquí?-

-Si Raikage-sama, en este lugar fueron aniquilados mis hombres- Contesto un shinobi moreno de cabello gris oscuro.

-Malditos Akatsukis, esta no se las perdonare, ya es suficiente de tolerar sus malditos actos, no podemos seguir así-

-Raikage-sama ¿Qué haremos?-

-Tendremos que regresar a Kumogakure y discutir este asunto con más calma- Dijo apretando sus puños con fuerza; una de las victimas de Deidara solo tenía trece años, muchos pensaban que sería uno de los más grandes shinobis de la aldea, tanto que el mismo Raikage tenía pensado entrenarlo él mismo.

-Como ordene-

Los cuatro shinobis caminaron de vuelta a su aldea pero algo le llamo la atención al líder de Kumogakure.

-Hay alguien cerca- Informo en voz baja a sus subordinados al sentir la presencia de Sasuke.

-Mierda se dio cuenta, pero que va, ¿Qué nivel tendrá ese hombre?- Sasuke estaba en una etapa en la que desafiaba a cualquiera que tuviera enfrente, aunque de manera precavida lo hacía, pero en ese momento su furia lo controlaba y quería liberar un poco del estrés.

-Sal de ahí- Le grito el Raikage.

-Pensé que había ocultado muy bien mi presencia-

-¿Un Uchiha? Eres Sasuke, el hermano menor de Itachi ¿O me equivoco?-

El solo escuchar el nombre de su hermano le hacía hervir su sangre, y aun más al recordar a Sakura, el sello y todas las tonterías que su mente había imaginado.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Qué hace el Raikage en este lugar? Konoha lo podría tomar como una incitación o una invasión-

-Se nota que no estás bien informado MOCOSO, las cosas han mejorado "un poco", deberías de estar mejor informado, o si, como eres un traidor no tienes acceso a ese tipo de información- Se burlo el moreno.

-Ts, hablas demasiado, los rumores de que eres un brabucón no son mentira-

-Mide tus palabras mocoso, o hare que te tragues tus palabras-

-Inténtalo abuelo-

Si había algo que le molestara al Raikage era que lo llamaran así, el hombre aun se sentía joven y poderoso y sumado a eso la labia con la que lo había pronunciado el Uchiha lo encendía aun más.

-Este mocoso es mío, no se acerquen, acabare con él-

-Como ordene Raikage-sama-

La sonrisa de superioridad por parte de Sasuke no se hizo esperar, quería ver que tan poderoso era el líder de Kumogakure, sin darle ni un segundo para que pensara en una estrategia el Uchiha saco su katana y se dirigió rumbo al moreno.

-Chidori- Grito fuertemente al impregnar la técnica en su espada.

-Mal hecho mocoso-

Sasuke perdió de vista por un segundo al moreno -¿Donde…-

Un fuerte golpe del lado derecho lo mando al suelo, el Raikage lo golpeo con poca fuerza, pero suficiente como para lastimarlo un poco.

-Te creí más fuerte, mocoso-

Sasuke se levanto conteniendo sus ganas de asesinar en ese momento al Raikage, sus cálculos estaban errados, era algo obvio que no podría ganarle, si con ese golpe lo había desestabilizado, no quería tener que ponerse serio y arriesgarse a salir lastimado, o aun peor, su prioridad en ese momento era averiguar todo sobre Sakura y lo que había dicho el "chico raro".

-Ven mocoso, ataca de nuevo-

-Chidori- De nuevo impregno su katana con su ataque y con mayor velocidad se abalanzó contra el Raikage tratando de hacerle el mayor daño posible.

-Je- Sonrió burlonamente el moreno al ver que el Uchiha no pretendía pelear en serio. - Raiton Chakura Mōdo-

La espada de Sasuke no pudo atravesar la armadura del Raikage, la fuerza y el poder que tenía el hombre era por demás evidente, y eso solo ponía nervioso al Uchiha.

-Vamos mocoso, sigue ¿O te acobardas? No podrás salir ileso de aquí, fuiste un tonto al pensar que tú solo podrías enfrentarte a mí-

-Ts- Chisteo Sasuke al saber que el moreno tenía razón, pero su orgullo jamás lo haría aceptarlo abiertamente. Adopto su posición de ataque de nuevo, y para su suerte el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse por nubes de tormenta. –Kirin- Pronuncio en voz alta al aprovechar el tiempo que el moreno le estaba dando.

-¡Mocoso!…- El líder de Kumogakure y sus subordinados se protegieron al ver los rayos provenientes del cielo.

- Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Dragón de Fuego)- Aprovechando los segundos de descuido del Raikage, el Uchiha lanzo su jutsu de fuego para tratar de contenerlo y poder emprender la "retirada"-

-¡Raikage-sama!- Grito Karui al ver a su líder envuelto en llamas. -Maldito Uchiha-

-¡No vengas!- Le pidió el Kage al liberarse del jutsu.

-Chidori eiso-

Demasiado tarde, un segundo basto para que el Uchiha inhabilitara a la mujer y la tomara como su rehén, Karui podría ser fuerte pero en ese momento Sasuke tenía ventaja al contar con los rayos que seguían cayendo al suelo.

-¡Cobarde Uchiha!- Le grito el Raikage desde su posición.

-Nos veremos otro día- Dijo antes de clavarle su katana en un costado a la pelimorada.

-¡Karui! ¡Uchiha bastardo!-

**Fin del Flashback.**

El Raikage azoto a Sasuke contra la pared y dejándolo totalmente inmovilizado.

-¿Qué está haciendo Raikage-sama?- Grito nerviosa la Hokage.

-Tu Tsunade ¿Por qué traes a este lugar al traidor Uchiha? ¿Quieres empezar una nueva batalla?-

-Raikage-sama, le pido que lo suelte, todo esto tiene una explicación-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí Hokage-sama?- Pregunto Gaara al ver que Naruto y Sasuke lucían diferentes.

-Raikage-sama, baje a Sasuke, por favor-

-¿Por qué lo haría? Este imbécil casi mata a una de mis subordinadas-

-¿Matar? No recuerdo haber hecho algo similar- y más para el Se dijo el Uchiha para si mismo, la única vez que se había atrevido a atacar al líder de Kumogakure, había sido la vez que intentaron ir por Killer Bee.

El ataque del Raikage lo tomo por sorpresa pero no quiso realizar ningún tipo de ataque al saber que lo tomaría como una afrenta y por consiguiente todo podría tornarse para mal, y todos los esfuerzos realizados por él y el equipo se echarían por la borda.

-Raikage-sama Kazekage-sama, por favor déjenme explicar el motivo por el cual estamos aquí, y se lo pido de nuevo, Raikage-sama baje a Sasuke, no queremos que se inicie una pelea en este lugar, no frente a los líderes de Sunagakure-

El moreno supo que Tsunade tenía razón, el también había llegado sin invitación a la aldea de la arena y como tal debía de acatar algunas "reglas".

-Jiraiya, pasa-

El Sannin esperaba afuera junto con Shino, Ino y Sakura, pero al sentir el fluir del chakra del Raikage se decidió ver lo que pasaba, pero al llegar a la puerta fue detenido por Naruto, que solo se había limitado a ver la reacción del Raikage.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?- Pregunto Gaara con infinita duda; Si había algún tipo de problema o información para compartir entre las dos aldeas, Tsunade mandaba a Shikamaru y a su equipo o en su caso, Gaara enviaba a Temari y a Kankuro, pero, el que la líder de Konoha llegara de esa forma y con Jiraiya, pero sobretodo con un Naruto y Sasuke un tanto "raros" era algo para sorprender a cualquiera y más sabiendo que el Uchiha era un traidor -¿A caso Tsunade había perdido la razón?- Se pregunto antes de proseguir.

-Se que lo que les contare será algo difícil de creer, pero les pido que no me interrumpan hasta que haya terminado-

Gaara y el Raikage alzaron una ceja ante la petición de Tsunade, pero al mismo tiempo el tono con que lo había pedido hizo que ambos líderes acataran la petición de la rubia.

-Todo comenzó hace un par de días….

(Después de una explicación de casi tres horas, omitiendo la intervención de Itachi)…. Y eso es lo que ha pasado hasta el momento-

-Tsunade ¿Has enloquecido? ¿O nos quieres tomar el pelo?- Pregunto furioso el líder de Komogakure.

-No vendría aquí, arriesgándome a todo lo que nos ha pasado hasta ahora solo para decir tonterías- Respondió furiosa la Hokage.

-Dame una prueba de que es cierto lo que dices- El Raikage no creería absolutamente nada sin que antes lo convencieran, para él, la explicación de Tsunade era una burla para su inteligencia y aunque fuera verdad, no brindaría su apoyo tan fácilmente y mucho menos si los Akatsuki y Orochimaru estuvieran al acecho.

Naruto se acerco a ellos y toco el hombro de Killer Bee.

-Hey Gyubi-san, solo tú puedes ayudarnos-

-_Oi enano no me toques ni me provoques~~- _Canturreo el jinchuriki.

-Oh el Kyubii, te vez diferente-

-Lo soy-

-_Así que el mocoso rubio dice la verdad, eso es tan obvio oh yeah~~-_

-Sí, y solo ustedes pueden ayudarnos-

-_Oh bien~~ Déjalo en mis manos_-

Al momento en que Naruto toco a Bee entro en un estado de enlace en el cual los dos Bijus pudieron entablar comunicación a través del chakra de Naruto.

_-Oi Bee, el mocoso rubio dice la verdad, no detecto en Kurama duda ni maldad_ -

-Oh bien, no dudare de tu palabra, y espero que no me ocultes nada-

El Raikage miro a su hermano al ver que había entrado en transe tras el toque del "rubio" Uzumaki.

-¿Qué paso?-

_-Dice Gyubi que dice la verdad-_

-Hmp, Y si los ayudamos ¿Qué ganamos nosotros?-

-Que el futuro no cambie- Contesto tajantemente el Uchiha.

-¿Y como sabemos que el futuro será tan bueno para todos?-

Naruto miro a Sasuke, sabiendo que debían revelar por fin algo de información sobre su tiempo si querían la plena cooperación de Sunagakure y Kumogakure.

-Se librara una cuarta guerra ninja, desatada por culpa de los Akatsuki,;al tratar de reunir a todos los bijus, los Kages pondrán en protección a Naruto y a Killer Bee, pero pasaran muchas cosas… se perderán cientos de vidas, muchos valiosos y poderosos shinobis de todas las aldeas, pero al final… ganaremos la batalla…-

-¿Y cómo es que tu cooperaste?- Lo interrumpió Gaara.

-Porque así lo quise, sentí que era mi deber, no lo hice por el bien de nadie, solo quería respuestas-

-¿Y regresaste a Konoha como si no hubiera pasado nada?- Le pregunto el Raikage en busca de más información.

-No, aunque haya ayudado en la guerra, los pecados que cometí jamás se borraran ni los podre compensar jamás, pero… hago lo posible por enmendar un poco de todo lo que hice, pero… si dejamos que las cosas sigan así el futuro cambiara, no recuerdo haber lastimado nunca a esa mujer que mencionas- El Uchiha trago saliva al buscar las palabras correctas para decir lo que pensaba dar a conocer- Nosotros nos enfrentaremos en un tiempo, pero antes de eso ni siquiera habíamos interactuado, el futuro podría estar tomando un nuevo rumbo, es por eso que no deben de ayudar, sino quieren que el futuro de dónde venimos y que tanto trabajo, sangre y lagrimas nos ha costado construir se destruya en un parpadeo-

Uno de los asesores de Gaara se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta quedar de frente a Tsunade y al Raikage.

-Hokage-sama, he de creer sus palabras, ya que, hace mucho tiempo, cuando era un niño, mi padre me conto sobre ese reloj y sus terribles efectos, el conoció a uno de los hombres que estuvo involucrado en la elaboración de ese artefacto maldito- El hombre le dio la espalda a los dos Kages y miro por la ventana- Este accidente hay que resolverlo lo más pronto que se pueda, y reparar los daños que se han hecho en la línea temporal, así que, Kazekage-sama, le pido que coopere con ellos, nosotros haremos no dejaremos que esta información se filtre-

Gaara miro a los demás consejeros y al ver sus miradas aprobando lo dicho por el anciano, asintió sin tener otra opción.

-Cooperare con ustedes, ¿Qué hay de usted Raikage-sama?-

-Hmp, no dudare de las palabras de Bee, yo también voy, además debemos detener a esos malditos Akatsuki, suficiente daño han hecho-

-Los detendremos, pero no debemos matarlos- Sentencio Tsunade al saber las intenciones del Raikage.

-¿Es enserio?-

Naruto se dirigió al líder de Kumogakure y hablo con firmeza -Si, cada uno de los Akatsukis tienen roles muy importantes y no debemos de evitar eso, aun cuando sea demasiado cruel- Lo ultimo lo dijo con un toque de dolor y tristeza.

-Ts... Entiendo ¿Cuándo partiremos?-

-Mañana por la mañana- Contesto Gaara –Ya es tarde y sería peligroso salir a esta hora-

….

-¿Cómo va todo?-

-Oh Shizune-san, bien solo está cansada, acaba de quedarse dormida-

-Hinata… ¿Él es el padre?-

La Hyuga miro al suelo y supo que no podía negarlo, la asistente de la Hokage era demasiado perspicaz.

-Si…. Uchiha-san es el padre-

-Lo sabía… Sasuke-kun ha cambiado mucho… debió de haber sufrido demasiado-

-Si… pero… Naruto-kun pudo traerlo de vuelta, él hizo que Uchiha-san recapacitara, aunque tuvo que hacer un "pequeño" sacrificio-

Shizune alzo una ceja al no entender a lo que se refería Hinata, pero prefirió no preguntar.

-Descansen, mañana seguiremos con la investigación, ire a ver como esta Sasuke y la pelirroja-

-¿Puedo ir usted?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Quiero despejar una duda-

-Está bien, pero solo un momento-

…..

-Sasuke…-

-Deja de molestar-

-Pero….-

-Guarda silencio, tu voz me fastidia-

Los dos miraron hacia el pasillo al escuchar cómo se abría la puerta.

-Ts… ¿Qué haces aquí mujer Hyuga? ¿Vienes a amenazarme de nuevo?-

-No, Byakugan- Hinata analizo con detenimiento el cuerpo del Uchiha hasta detenerse en su torso –Lo sabía, Shizune-san, Uchiha-san aun tiene dos costillas rotas-

-¿Eh? Pero si lo revise bien-

-Lo sé, yo también lo vi, pero una vez Tsunade-sama dijo que los Uchihas pueden sellar sus heridas por un tiempo, pero al pasar determinado momento vuelven a abrirse, por favor cúrelo-

La asistente de la Hokage le hizo una señal a uno de los anbu para que abriera la puerta.

-¿Quieres que quede en deuda contigo? Mujer Hyuga-

-No, solo lo hago porque es mi deber-

-Listo, eso es todo- Dijo Shizune al terminar el tratamiento –Sasuke… no hagas locuras- Le pidió con sinceridad.

-A la mínima oportunidad saldré de aquí y los matare a todos-

-Shizune-san, ¿Me puede dejar sola con Uchiha-san?-

-Cinco minutos- La morena salió seguida del anbu que vigilaba la prisión.

-¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de tu visita?-

-Uchiha-san, sé que no debería de decir esto, pero deja de engañarte a ti mismo-

Karin solo se limito a ver como el pelinegro comenzaba a hervir de ira.

-¿Qué estupideces dices mujer Hyuga? ¿A caso el tiempo ha hecho que te vuelvas más estúpida? ¿Crees que nunca me di cuenta como seguías a Naruto y lo vigilabas como una estúpida acosadora? Deja de ser tan idiota Hinata, tu ni nadie puede saber lo que pienso ni siento-

-Uchiha-san, así como tú te diste cuenta de que yo vigilaba a Naruto, yo me di cuenta como mirabas a Sakura-chan, podrías aparentar ser siempre frio y hasta cruel con ella, pero siempre te preocupaste por ella, yo vi como la dejabas en la banca cuando te fuiste con Orochimaru, no hubieras hecho eso si no sentías algo por ella- Hinata sonaba firme y segura, sin siquiera tartamudear o dudar, su voz demostraba la madurez que había adquirido en todos esos años.

Karin miraba con asombro como el Uchiha temblaba de furia pero a la vez su rostro se tornaba pálido y hasta nervioso.

-Deja de decir estupideces, yo jamás actuaria tan sentimentalmente-

-Uchiha-san…-

-Juntarte con Naruto te ha vuelto estúpida-

-No, estás equivocado, Naruto-kun podrá mostrarse retraído pero no es tonto-

-Naruto es el mayor idiota que conozco, no me vengas con esas estupideces, además… yo no siento nada por Sakura, es un zorra, ¿Quedar embarazada a esta edad? Por favor- Rió con altanería.

Hinata miro con desaprobación al Uchiha y camino de vuelta a la salida pero antes de salir lo miro de nueva cuenta.

-Uchiha-san, no te mientas más, tu bien sabes quién es el padre-

Cinco segundos, ese fue el tiempo en que el Uchiha quedo en silencio.

-Maldita Hyuga, no jugaras con mi mente-

….

-Itachi ¿Alguna novedad?-

-No, ninguna Sasuke, no hay señales de nadie, tal vez estén esperando en el bosque-

-Hmp, eso me preocupa aun más-

-¿Viniste solo?-

-No, Naruto, está esperando en la entrada de Suna… Itachi ¿Qué harás?

-Los seguiré de lejos, sería un problema si los otros dos Kages se enteran de mi presencia-

Antes de llegar a Suna, Tsunade le había pedido a Itachi que se quedara vigilando en las afueras de la aldea, y de momento tendrían como secreto su cooperación para evitar que se filtrara más información.

-Partiremos por la mañana-

-Estaré atento a cualquier movimiento, ve a descansar Sasuke-

-Hmp-

…..

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?-Pregunto Shizune al escuchar varias voces que procedían de la enfermería de la torre-

-¡Shizune-san! ¡De prisa!- Se escucho la voz de Kiba desde adentro.

-¿Kakashi? ¿Gai? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Tuvimos que regresar, el rescate de Naruto se complico, pero logramos traerlo con nosotros, por favor revísalo, Tsunade-sama dijo que tardaría en despertar- Le informo Kakashi.

Sin perder un solo segundo la pelinegra examino a detalle al rubio y tras quince minutos termino el examen médico.

-Está bien, solo tiene unos moretones y golpes fuertes pero nada que ponga en peligro su vida, su chakra es casi nulo, pero si descansa toda la noche y parte de mañana se recuperara, déjenlo aquí, pasara la noche en observación, ustedes vayan a descansar-

-Shizune-san ¿Hiciste lo que te pidió Jiraiya-sama?- Pregunto el copy ninja, ya que antes de partir el Sannin peliblanco le había dicho a la bestia verde de Konoha y a los demás sobre la petición hecha a la asistente de la Hokage; obviamente Tsunade casi revienta del enojo, pero tras escuchar el punto de vista del Jiraiya, acepto de mala gana el involucrar a los demás equipos.

-Sí, ya saben, en estos momentos están vigilando los alrededores junto con Kurenai como líder-

-Kakashi, vamos a verlos-

-Tienen que descansar…-

-Lo haremos después de verificar que todo esté en orden-

-Está bien-

-¿Shizune-san?- Entro a la enfermería la Hinata del pasado.

-Oh Hinata, entra, Kakashi y Gai trajeron a Naruto…-

-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Está bien?-

-Si…-

-Si nos disculpan tenemos que retirarnos-

-Adelante… Hinata ve a descansar, mañana será un largo día…-

-¿Puedo quedarme a cuidar a Naruto-kun? Usted está más exhausta que yo, por lo menos podría tomar el primer turno-

La pelinegra la regalo una tenue sonrisa y asintió.

-Está bien, a las cuatro de la mañana cambiamos el turno-

…..

-¿Hinata?- Pregunto Sakura al despertarse, la luz que entraba por la ventana indicaba que eran cerca de las siete de la mañana.

-Salió- Contesto Sai que estaba sentado al lado de la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hinata me pidió que cuidara de ti… por un rato-

-¿No ha habido noticias de Tsunade-sama y los demás?-

-Antes de medianoche arribaron Kakashi y Gai… traían consigo al Naruto de este tiempo-

-¿Le paso algo?-

-Orochimaru quiso experimentar con él-

-Esa maldita serpiente- Aunque en el futuro el hombre serpiente hubiera ayudado durante la guerra, Sakura le guardaba un rencor enorme por todo el daño que le había hecho a Sasuke y a las demás personas.

-Vamos Sai- Le dijo a su compañero al levantarse de la cama, pero al hacerlo tan rápido sintió que perdía el piso.

-Sakura debes de tener más cuidado- Le riño Sai con preocupación.

-No soy una niña pequeña Sai…-

-Solo lo digo por tu bien- Contesto el pálido shinobi al recordar la petición de Hinata.

**Flashback**

-Sai… desde este momento tenemos que cuidar aun más a Sakura, no podemos permitir que nada malo le pase-

-¿Lo dices por el bebé?-

-Si, pero… no sabemos como reaccionaria Sasuke-san si algo le llega a pasar a Sakura-chan-

Sai se toco el mentón y trato de pensar en las diferentes reacciones del Uchiha.

-Podria enloqueces ¿Verdad?-

-O aun peor, Sakura-chan es la verdadera razón por lo que Sasuke regreso a Konoha

-Entiendo-

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Qué bueno que ya estas despierta, vamos Sakura, me acaba de llegar un mensaje que Tsunade-sama y los demás ya vienen en camino, llegaran por la tarde- Los interrumpió Shizune.

-Menos, mal, vamos, tenemos mucho por hacer-

…..

-¡Tsunade-sama! Llegaron antes de lo que había previsto-

Eran solo las cuatro de la tarde al momento del arribo de los Kages junto con sus acompañantes; todos habían tomado su máxima velocidad para poder llegar en el menor tiempo posible a Konoha y así evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento con Akatsuki y/u Orochimaru.

-Estamos demasiado exhaustos, pero no debemos de quejarnos, Shizune prepara comida-

-Ya esta lista, pasen por aquí-

La pelinegra condujo a los trece shinobis recién llegados al comedor del lugar.

Después de haber ingerido los alimentos (y un poco más tranquilos y relajados) Tsunade pidió que Sai, Sakura y Hinata del futuro los acompañaran junto con Kakashi y Gai.

-Ahora no tengo la menor duda- Dijo Temari al ver a los dos kunoichis del futuro.

-Hmp, ¿Qué más han encontrado hasta ahora?- Pregunto el Raikage con fastidio.

-Para que el sello tenga más afectividad se tiene que hacer durante el mediodía, esa es la hora en que los bijus están en su entero resplandor de poder- Contesto Sai con seriedad

-¿Cuándo lo haremos?- Fue el turno de Gaara de cuestionar.

-Mañana-

-Entra más rápido mejor- Contesto Tsunade. -¿Ya tienen identificado el lugar donde lo haremos?-

-Sí, no se preocupe Tsunade-sama, tenemos todo preparado- Respondió Shizune, esa misma mañana había mandado a Kiba y Lee a vigilar el lugar.

-¿Qué hay de los akatsukis? ¿Algun reporte?-

-Nada, al parecer supieron esconderse muy bien, igualmente de Orochimaru, no sabemos absolutamente nada-

-Ts… que fastidio, Tsunade ¿Qué hay de Danzo?- Pregunto el Raikage, no era ningún secreto que él y el autor intelectual de la masacre de los Uchihas no se toleraban, y, lo que menos deseaba el líder de Kumogakure era verse de frente ante ese hombre.

-Está de misión, y regresara en unas dos semanas o más-

-Disculpen que los interrumpa, Raikage-sama, Kazekage-sama, Tsunade-sama síganme, les daré más información sobre el sello que se hará y cómo funciona el reloj- Pidió amablemente Shizune.

-Temari, Kankuro, esperen aquí, si necesito algo los mandare llamar-

-Ha-

-Bee, y ustedes dos esperen mis órdenes-

Los tres shinobis asintieron ante la orden de su líder y como les había dicho antes de salir de Suna, los tres debían de mantenerse alerta y cerciorarse que Tsunade no guardara ningún tipo de información.

-Sakura, aquí están las plantas que pediste- Le dijo Tsunade mientras le entregaba una pequeña bolsa color rojo pálido.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama, lamento las molestias, yo…-

-Sakura, ahora solo quiero que te concentres en tu deber, pídele a Ino y a tu versión menor que te auxilien-

-Eso hare-

..….

-¿Por qué Shizune-sana le pidió solo la abuela, al Raikage y a Gaara hablar a solas?-

-No lo sé Naruto, deja de pensar en eso-

-Teme, ¿Qué paso de Itachi?-

-Está en el bosque, en un lugar donde nadie podrá rastrearlo, me dijo que si encontraba algo nos informaría de inmediato-

-Ya veo, iré a ver a Hinata-chan, está en la enfermería, dijo que quería ver como se encontraba mi mini-yo-

-Hmp-

-¿Iras a ver a Sakura-chan?-

-Sí, estoy preocupado-

Naruto lo miro con asombro para después negar con la cabeza.

-No pierdas el tiempo-

El rubio mayor camino hasta la enfermería hasta encontrarse a su querida novia.

-¿Ramen?- Pregunto al sentir el olor de su platillo favorito.

-Ah, esto, yo… hice un poco, creí que llegarías hambriento por lo que hice un poco, y bueno, pensé que si lo hacia el pequeño Naruto-kun despertaría-

-¿No ha despertado en ningún momento?-

-Despertó durante la madrugada, pero el poco chakra que tenia lo volvió a dormir, supongo que no tardara en recuperar el conocimiento- Hinata vio que su novio miraba con deseo la olla de ramen y sonrió dulcemente- ¿Quieres un poco?-

Naruto al ver la sonrisa inocente de Hinata se sonrojo y dijo un "si" casi inaudible.

-¡El ramen de Hinata es el mejor! ¡Incluso mejor que el del viejo Teuchi!-

-Naruto-kun no grites-

-Pero es cierto-

-¿Naruto-kun?-

-¿Si?-

-No tu, el otro Naruto-kun, está despertando-

El rubio del futuro y la Hyuga miraron con atención al joven Uzumaki que se arremolinaba en la cama de la enfermería.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Pechos?-

Una vena apareció en la frente del rubio mayor al ver que la mirada de su "mini-yo" se posaba en los dos grandes atributos de su novia.

-Hey mini-yo ¿Estás mejor?-

-¿Ah? ¡Waaa! ¡No fue un sueño!-

-Naruto-kun no grites, alertaras a los demás-

-Lo… lo siento Hinata-chan…- Contesto sonrojado el rubio menor al ver a la cara a la Hyuga.

-grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr- Sonó el estomago del joven Naruto. –Tengo hambre-

Hinata se levanto y le sirvió un plato de ramen y se lo dio al rubio.

-Shizune-san me dijo que tan pronto despertaras debías de comer-

-Gra… gracias Hinata-chan-

El rubio mayor veía con recelo como su versión menor se ponía nervioso al interactuar con su novia.

-Naruto-kun ¿Quieres más?-

-Si por favor-

-Es…. ¡Este es el mejor ramen que he comido en mi vida!- Grito el joven Naruto.

-Lo es, Hinata-chan cocina muy bien, otras veces ya he probado sus platillos- Contesto con orgullo el mayor.

-¿En serio?- pregunto mientras devoraba el platillo

-Si-

-¡Otro por favor!-

Hinata le dio el plato que le había servido al mayor ante la insistencia del joven rubio.

-¡Oi ese era mío!-

-Yo estoy convaleciente-

-¡Te aprovechas de eso!

-Vamos no peleen, aquí tienes Naruto-kun- Le dio el plato a su novio.

Y fue así como los dos empezaron una competencia para ver quien comía más hasta que llego lo inevitable.

-Lo siento solo queda lo de una ración.

-Sírvemelo a mí, necesito recuperarme-

-¡Pero yo viaje desde Suna!-

-No peleen o me lo comeré yo- Los regaño sonrojada la Hyuga.

-¡Hinata-chan!- Imploraron los dos.

-Mitad y mitad- Le dijo al servirles en partes iguales.

-Mini-yo aprovechado- Los celos del Naruto del futuro lo ponían en evidencia, porque,, aunque fuera su versión menor, no permitiría que nadie se fijara en "su" Hinata.

…

-Sal Orochimaru, sabemos que estás ahí-

-Oh vaya, quien diría que los líderes de Akatsuki se presentarían ante mí, y mucho menos pidiéndome ayuda-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Pregunto Konan.

-Era algo obvio, ustedes me necesitan y yo los necesito-

-¿Cuál es tu plan?-

-Hacer nuestros planes realidad: Apoderarnos de los bijus y destruir este mundo-

…

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, y como había dicho anteriormente, los capítulos serán más largos ante la espera.

Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a: Laura Winnipeg por la idea tan buena que me dio u

Y como dicen por ahí: **UN REVIEW ES IGUAL A UN ESCRITOR FELIZ ;3**

Nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	18. Antes de la batalla

De regresoooooooooooooooooooooo!  
>Perdon de antemano por como quedo el capitulo ando con gripe desde el jueves y me he sentido muy mal u-u<p>

Gracias a todos aquellos que le han dado al botón de follower y favoritos a mi fic :33

FGracias también a: **Astron, Melisa-kiwi, beaflower, Zhohar, eliuska, Nh ur-chan, yomi20, gest, smieluck20, flor loveanime, Makaa-chan, jmpm200689. J Uzumaki y a Aliciamolina **por sus reviews.

**Myskymyheart: **xDD ese Sauki del mal se lo merece ¿O no?.

**Silvercutetamer: **xDD si lo sé, tiene muchas cosas incoherentes pero trato de que sea lo mejor posible, y creo que además de a ti, a muchos le gusto como Hinata enfrento a Sasuki xD

**Bue-azul-acero: **Que fuerte lo que te ha pasado, a mí también me han pasado cosas similares, tanto que hoy por hoy soy una persona no grata para muchos de mis familiares que me consideran como "inhumana" por no mostrar mi enojo o mi trsiteza por cosas que han pasado dentro de la familia.

**Daniela hervar:** Que bueno que te hiciste una cuenta, me alegra demasiado, saludos.

**Anju Nakahara: **Hinata rulz! Hinata es amor! Hinata es Vida! Hinata shippea el SasuSaku! xD

**Dianis1504: **Que bueno que te haya agradado tanto mi fic, y espero que lo sigas aunque sea semanal.

**HiNaThItHa 1641:** jajajaja para Hinata 2 narutos xDDD

**Xx tsukiumi xX:** Bueno a levantarse temprano todos los domingo xDD ok no! Duerme tranquilo

**Marianagon00: **Como bien dijiste, Sai quiere sumar puntos con Ino xDDD o eso es lo que pienso.

**CAPITULO 18.- ANTES DE LA BATALLA**

-Oi Neji, ¡Despierta!-

-¿Eh? Tenten ¿Por qué me gritas?-

-Es la cuarta vez que te hablo y no me haces caso-

Neji bufo con molestia, hace más de tres horas que les habían informado que Tsunade y los demás habían arribado a salvo a la villa, pero, a pesar de eso, no les habían pedido que regresaran a la torre y eso los tenía un poco desconcertados y nerviosos.

-Deja de mover así los pies que me desesperas más-

-Vamos TenTen, no trates así a Neji, el solo está preocupado por las dos Hinatas-san-

-¡Mis jóvenes alumnos! Tsunade-sama los quiere de inmediato en su oficina-

-Ya era hora- Contesto la única mujer mientras jalaba a Neji del brazo.

-No me jales, puedo ir solo-

Eso dices, pero no has dormido desde ayer-

-Ts- Chisteo el Huyga ante las palabras de su compañera, sabía que sus ojeras lo delataban

La noche anterior no había podido conciliar el sueño, el simple hecho de tener a la Hinata del futuro en su época, provocaba en él el hacer muchas preguntas…

_-¿Por qué Hinata-sama se notaba tan nerviosa?..._

_¿A caso su presencia la irritaba?..._

_¿Habré dicho o hecho algo para que Hinata-sama actué de ese modo?..._

_No… yo nunca haría algo que perturbase a Hinata-sama, yo siempre la protegería o… no... No es eso. ¿O si?...-_

El Hyuga seguía caminando, o más bien era jalado por TenTen, su amiga estaba furica, y mucho, odiaba cuando Neji se cuestionaba "estúpidamente" sobre Hinata, y no es que fuera en ese momento sino que para Neji su mundo (o casi todo) giraba alrededor de su prima, para él, su máxima motivación era el ser fuerte para proteger a Hinata y sí, eso la ponía celosa, y mucho. Desde hace unas cuantas semanas, se había dado cuenta que sentía algo más que amistad por el Hyuga…

TenTen la experta en armas estaba enamorada del genio Hyuga…

-¡Pon más atención!-

-Hmp-

Soltó como mera respuesta al sumergirse de nueva cuenta en sus pensamientos que lo tenían tan desconcentrado y desubicado.

_-¿Por qué Sakura irradiaba esa clase de chrkra? No es común, es como si en su cuerpo se mezclaran dos energías o como si ella estuviera generando una clase extraña de jutsu de manejo de chakra… o… no eso no puede ser… tal vez el Byakugō no In provoco una clase de efecto secundario en ella, hablando de eso… ¿Cómo lo obtuvo?- _

-Ya llegamos deja de perderte en tus pensamientos- Le riñó TenTen por enésima vez.

-Ah mi hermosa flor no dejes que Neji te arrastre en sus juegos-

-Gai-sensei no estoy jugando… solo estoy tratando de encajar algunas cosas-

-Dejen de parlotear y entren- Los interrumpió Tsunade al abrir la puerta de su despacho.

Dentro de la oficina, se encontraban todos los involucrados en el "problema", desde los Kages y senseis hasta los "visitantes del futuro".

-Bien, ya que están todos reunidos, les pido que guarden silencio y no me interrumpan hasta que termine-

Todos los presentes asistieron, además, la mayoría querían despejar dudas y una que otra curiosidad que los atormentaban.

-Kazekage-sama, Raikage-sama y yo hemos estado hablando durante dos horas, en las cuales les informe sobre los descubrimientos que hicieron las dos Hinata, Sakura del futuro, Shino y Kiba, los cuales la mayoría saben- La rubia miro a Jiraiya, a Naruto y a Sasuke para después girar hasta posar sus ojos en el equipo de Gai y por ultimo al joven Sai quienes eran los únicos que no contaban con la información- El "ritual" se llevara a cabo el día de mañana a mediodía, que es el tiempo correcto para llevarlo a cabo sin que se presenten o se disminuyan cualquier complicación posible, los sellos deben de ir de cierto modo que no se perturbe el chakra de los cuatro bijus a fin de que no escapen de sus jinchuriquis o en su caso "alguien" pueda tratar de intervenir y hacerse con las bestias cuando estén en medio del ritual, también se encontró el método de poder borrar los recuerdos sobre este lamentable incidente a todos los que han sido involucrados; este consiste en un jutsu médico a base de un tónico que ya fue elaborado por la Sakura del futuro y que esta resguardado en un lugar seguro… cuando todo esto pase la sakura de este tiempo y yo seremos las encargadas de realizarlo para que no ocurra ningún accidente- La Hokage tomo un poco de aire y volteo a mirar de nueva cuenta a Sasuke- Respecto al Sasuke Uchiha de nuestro tiempo, seguirá en la misma celda hasta que todo pase y… será liberado en una ubicación que el Sasuke del futuro me ha dado…todo esto lo hacemos con el fin de poder afectar lo menos posible los efectos del tiempo tanto presente como futuro, se que todos los que somos de esta época tenemos dudas y muchas preguntas, pero espero que entiendan que, aunque tenemos ese tónico y todos nuestros recuerdos sean borrados no significan que podamos saber sobre el futuro, así que evítense las molestias de interrogarlos- Miro con atención a su asistente y con una seña le pidió que se acercara.

-Aquí tiene Tsunade-sama- Le dijo mientras le daba unos papeles.

-Tengan todos una copia, ahí viene detallado lo que tienen que hacer, apéguense al plan y tan pronto lo tengan memorizado quémenlo de inmediato, no debe quedar prueba física de esto, ¿Alguna pregunta?-

Los de Konoha sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, estaban más que seguros que la Hokage los mataría si la cuestionaban, pero para suerte de todos, habia más de algun valiente entre los presentes.

-Abuela, ¿Qué me hizo ese maldito de Orochimaru?-

Como si de una comedia se tratara, sus compañeros alzaron sus pulgares a modo de apoyo.

-Según el análisis de Shizune, Orochimaru no llego a realizar ningún tipo de experimento peligroso contigo, claro, a excepción del sello, pero, gracias a la ayuda de Jiraiya todo salió bien, solo tenemos que tener precaución en lo que pueda pasar-

-¿Qué hay con los Akatsuki?- Pregunto Kakashi apoyado por Gai.

-Tenemos un miembro de los anbu que nos dará información sobre sus movimientos, y también sobre cualquier actividad o señal que de Orochimaru ¿alguna otra pregunta?

Kurenai dio un paso al frente y miro a la Hokage -¿A qué hora nos reuniremos?-

-A las 7 am, eso es todo, se pueden retirar-

-Oi Naruto ¿No le vas a decir?- Le susurro Sasuke a su amigo.

Desde el "accidente" en las instalaciones de investigación de Orochimaru, el rubio, por alguna razón que aun no comprendía, empezó a sentir que su chakra comenzaba a fluir con normalidad y poco tiempo después pudo contactar de nuevo con Kurama y tras hablar con él pudo contactar con el Hachibi y convencerlo de poder cooperar con ellos.

El Uzumaki asintió levemente y levantándose de su asiento camino hasta llegar de frente a la líder de Konoha.

-Hokage-sama, desde el incidente con Orochimaru, mi Chakra ha vuelto a la normalidad, tanto que ya he podido hablar con Kurama con mayor facilidad… será más rápido hacer el sello-

-Ya veo, menos cosas por las que preocuparnos, ve a la enfermería, en un momento te daré un nuevo chequeó, los demás pueden retirarse, Raikage-sama, Kazekage-sama Shizune los llevara a sus habitaciones, lamento las molestias, Sakura, lleva a sus acompañantes a donde descansaran-

Todo el mundo abandono la habitación pero antes de que el Naruto mayor saliera su contraparte menor lo abordo.

-Oi ¿Podemos seguir con la plática de hace rato?-

El rubio mayor sudo frio, y antes de poder contestar pensó detenidamente en algo que lo pudiera sacar de su predicamento.

-Si aja, más tarde, nos vemos luego- Dijo antes de salir "casi" huyendo a la enfermería.

_-Demonios ¿Y ahora qué hago? Bueno… no sería nada malo si le dijera pero Sakura-chan y Sai me mataran-_

**Flashback**

-Mini-yo aprovechado- Los celos del Naruto del futuro lo ponían en evidencia, porque… aunque fuera su versión menor, no permitiría que nadie se fijara en "su" Hinata.

-Hinata ¿Podrías venir un momento?- Le pidió la joven Sakura.

-Sí, ya voy, regreso en un momento y no se peleen de nuevo-

Los dos rubio se miraron entre si y con un gesto de incomodo asintieron.

Pasaron alrededor de tres minutos hasta que el más joven hablo.

-Nee Yo del futuro...- Se sonroja- Hinata es muy bonita...-

El rubio adulto miro a su versión menor para después girar hacia otro lado para tratar de ocultar sus celos y su malestar

-Sí, pero en el futuro me tarde mucho en notarlo y casi... -Callo al saber que no debía de seguir revelando información.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Paso algo?-

-Bueno -empieza a sudar con nerviosismo- Nada... solo que fui muy idiota-

-Ummm... siempre hemos sido idiotas- Respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha pareciendo aun más tonto, pero su gesto se deshizo al recordar a su compañera -Y... ¿Qué hay con Sakura-chan?-

El rubio mayor suspiro y se armo de valor para poder seguir hablando -No todo es como parece o como se quiere...-

-Na...Naruto-kun., Naruto-san... Tsunade-sama requiere de su presencia-

-Gracias- Respondieron los dos.

-Hablaremos más tarde, quiero saber más cosas- Le dijo a su versión mayor con mucha curiosidad.

El rubio del futuro traga duro al saber que esta vez fue demasiado lejos y que por nada del mundo debería de volver a tocar ese tema con su mini yo.

**Fin del Flashback**

-¿Por qué corriste?- Le pregunto Sasuke al recargarse en la puerta del consultorio.

-Por nada- Contesto nervioso, el Uchiha también le había advertido sobre no abrir la boca.

-Hpm ¿Se te salió algo? Verdad- Pregunto con una mirada de lado.

-¿Yo? Jeje no, Teme ¿Crees que soy tonto?-

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres que te responda esa pregunta?- Contesto con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Teme! Ok si soy un tonto, pero solo un poco, por cierto, ¿Hablaste con Sakura-chan?-

-Hmp- Contesto a modo de afirmación.

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Ts… no te importa… son cosas personales-

-Teme… se que te preocupas demasiado por ella, pero, necesitamos de su ayuda-

Sasuke bufo con enojo, no quería que Sakura corriera riesgo alguno, pero en ese momento todos debían de cooperar.

**Flashback**

-Sakura… ¿Podemos hablar un momento?-

La pelirrosa se encontraba leyendo junto con Kiba los últimos pergaminos sobre la transferencia de chakra y sobre las técnicas que utilizarían durante el ritual, pero al ver la insistencia del Uchiha dejo que el Inuzuka se hiciera cargo de lo demás.

-Yo puedo ve, con él-

Con paso lento la ojiverde camino hacia el Uchiha y tras cerrar la puerta y alejarse de la sala avistaron una habitación vacía por donde nadie pudiera interrumpirlos.

-Sakura… me encontré con Itachi…-

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieron hasta su máxima expresión, la forma y el tono de voz con que Sasuke era muy difícil de interpretar.

-No creí que pudiera verlo… fue tan…- Sasuke se llevo su mano izquierda a la frente y sonrió tenuemente- Creí que ya lo había superado, pero aun sigo siendo un poco sensible-

-Sasuke-kun-

La pelirrosa abrazo al Uchiha, muy pocas veces se mostraba tan sensible, y solo lo hacía cuando le hablaba de su familia. Sasuke había amado profundamente a sus padres pero aun más a Itachi; La noche en que él le había contado todo sobre masacre de su clan y como años después había matado a Itachi y la confesión de su hermano como Danzou le había ordenado, esa había sido la primera vez que Sasuke lloro junto a ella, y esa también fue la noche en la que ambos profundizaron su relación.

-¿Qué paso entre los dos?-

-Itachi, se dio cuenta de que cambie- Una leve risa salió de su boca- Jamás pude ocultarle nada, siempre me leyó tan fácilmente, él fue tan sincero… dijo que crecí mucho… y yo… solo pude llorar… que patético soy-

Un nudo en la garganta se formo en Sakura, y es que el Uchiha temblaba entre sus brazos, parecía tan frágil y sincero, tano que no podía formular palabra alguna para describir lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Quise decirle que seré padre… ¿Pero cómo? ¿Te imaginas su cara? Ni siquiera yo me lo creo-

Sakura lo abrazo a un más fuerte y puso una mana de Sasuke en su vientre.

-Yo creo que se pondría feliz, Itachi te ama y si sabe que será tío no dudo que se llenara de felicidad-

-Sakura ¿Siempre sabes que decir? ¿Verdad?-

-Eso creo- Le dijo mientras soltaba el abrazo.

-¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Todo bien?- Pregunto con preocupación.

-Si Sasuke-kun, estoy bien, solo pequeños mareos, algo normal en mi condición, Hinata y Sai han cuidado bien de mi-

-¿Sai?-

Para nadie era secreto que Sasuke y Sai no se llevaban bien es más, el Uchiha ni siquiera toleraba la presencia del ex-anbu no le tenía ni un gramo de confianza y mucho menos cuando en su presencia le llamo "fea" a Sakura y si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Kakashi lo hubiera matado en ese instante.

-Sí, aunque no lo creas, se ha comportado bastante amable-

-Hmp-

-Sasuke-kun… hable con el Sasuke-kun de este tiempo…-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabes lo inestable que era en este tiempo-

-Lo sé, pero… Hinata me apoyo… por increíble que parezca Hinata se ha fortalecido y… no tuve problemas para hablar con él…-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

Aunque fuera él mismo, si le había dicho algo malo no se lo perdonaría.

-Solo me insulto, pero le hice entender que no le tenía miedo y que dijera lo que dijera no me amedrentaría-

Sasuke sonrió débilmente y le bezo la frente.

-Bien hecho, no imagino "mi" cara cuando te enfrentaste a "él"-

-Colérica y furiosa-

-Eres terrible Sakura-

-Me enseñaste bien-

-No quiero imaginar el carácter que tendrá nuestro hijo-

-Sera un digno Uchiha-

-Espero que se parezca a ti… eso me haría más que feliz- Se acerco más a ella y tomo por segunda vez su vientre- Gracias Sakura por darme una razón más para vivir-

-Mañana será el día decisivo, tendremos que dar lo mejor de nosotros-

-Quisiera que hicieras lo menos posible…-

-Sasuke-kun, aunque lo pidas no lo hare, debo de hacer mi parte, nadie más puede, todos confían en mí y no quiero decepcionar a nadie y… nadie más puede hacerlo, Tsunade-sama cuenta con mi apoyo-

-Ts… estaré al pendiente de ti, no dejare que nada malo te pase, y le pediré a Itachi que te proteja si algo malo llega a pasar-

-¿Itachi?-

-¿Nos va a ayudar?-

-Si, por el momento está en el bosque vigilado que los otros Akatsukis u Orochimaru intervengan-

-Me siento más tranquila, ahora entiendo porque Tsunade-sama ordeno que los que estaban vigilando el lugar regresaran de inmediato-

-Entiendo-

-Tengo que regresar con Kiba y los demás, ¿Vienes conmigo?-

-Hmp- Respondió a modo de afirmación, mientras estuvieran en la torre no se despegaría ni un segundo de la madre de su hijo.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Sakura solo me dijo que tiene que hacer su parte-

-Lo hará aunque no quieras-

-Hmp-

-Teme… cuando regresemos a nuestro tiempo podrás sobreprotegerla todo lo que quieras-

-Hmp-

-¡Teme! Aunque te enojes lo tendrás que aceptar-

-Ts… ¡Lo sé!- Tomo la silla que tenia a lado y se sentó demostrando su descontento –Y a todo esto, Sakura me dijo que la mujer Hyuga se reencontró con Neji…-

-¿Lo dices en serio?...No me dijo nada…-

-Por lo que dijo Sakura, no lo tomo nada bien-

-Tengo que ir con ella…-

-Lamento la tardanza, Naruto, quítate la camisa, comenzare el chequeo-

-¡Ah! no me acordaba de esto-

-Idiota- Susurro Sasuke mientras giraba los ojos.

….

-Hinata-sama, se nota un poco distraída ¿Hay algo que la preocupe?-

El equipo de Gai y el de Kurenai caminaban lentamente hacia sus respectivas casas, y mientras lo hacían platicaban sobre los preparativos del "sello", pero durante el trayecto Neji había notado el semblante de su prima.

-No pasa nada, solo que… estoy preocupada…- Mintio para que Neji no la siguiera cuestionando.

-No creí que en el futuro Sasuke regresara a la aldea…. ¿Cómo pudo pasar?- Pregunto TenTen tocándose la barbilla.

-Buena pregunta mi querida TenTen, Sasuke-kun se nota poderoso al igual que Naruto-kun, debieron someterse a los más arduos entrenamientos ¡No perderé!-

-¡Cállate Lee!-

-No me dare por vencido ¡Conquistare el corazón de la hermosa Sakura-san!- Grito mientras un aura de fuego lo envolvía.

-Hinata-sama ¿Noto que Sakura se veía un poco extraña? Su chakra es como si dos corrientes diferentes la cruzara… algo muy raro…-

Los integrantes del equipo de Kurenai se tensaron en el momento, los tres habían recibido la orden de no revelar que Sakura estaba embarazada, era algo que pondría en riesgo la misión.

-Tsu… Tsunade-sama dijo que era un efecto que el Byakugō no In tiene en ella- Contesto con nerviosismo, pero, Neji conociéndola muy bien, noto que estaba mintiendo y haciendo uso de su ya conocida inteligencia supo que lo que había pensado era cierto.

-¿Eso dijo Tsunade-sama?-

-Sí, eso dijo-

-Hasta mañana, descansen- Dijo Tenten al ver su casa.

-Yo también me voy- Respondió Kiba- Vamos Akamaru-

Y así uno a uno se fueron despidiendo hasta que solo quedaron Neji y Hinata.

-Hinata-sama ¿No me está ocultando nada? Verdad-

-Yo… no… no tendría por qué ocultarte nada Neji-niisan-

-Sabe que cualquier cosa, puede contármela, no importa lo malo que sea-

-Confio en ti Neji-niisan-

-¿Sakura está embarazada?-

La peliazul se detuvo en bruto, y quedo totalmente de piedra.

-No… ella no…-

-Usted no sabe mentir Hinata-sama, su actitud confirma mis sospechas-

Era inútil seguir guardando el secreto así que Hinata solo asintió.

-Si, Sakura-san está embarazada-

-¿Es de Sasuke Uchiha o de….?-

-No lo sé- Respondió casi en un grito.

Porque, aunque hubiera visto a al Naruto del futuro y a su yo adulta besándose eso no quería decir que el hijo de Sakura fuera de Sasuke.

Neji noto como su querida prima se ponía roja como un tomate y como al mismo tiempo tambaleaba en su lugar.

-¿Hinata-sama se siente bien?-

-Ah sí, disculpa Neji-niisan, me adelantare-

-Hinata-sa… ¿Pero qué le paso?- Se cuestiono preocupado, mientras caminaba tras ella, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya había llegado a la mansión Hyuga.

_-Que tonta soy ¡Lo había olvidado!- _ Se gritaba mentalmente la Hyuga.

-¿Sera hijo de Uchiha-san? ¿O de quien será? Se veía tan preocupado, pero también Naruto-kun… y… ¿Por qué se be… be… besaron?- La cabeza de Hinata hizo explosión, tanta información confusa era demasiado para ella y más si en ella estaba implicado su querido Naruto.

…

-¿Dónde se abra metido?-

Después de la exhaustiva revisión que le había hecho Shizune y en la cual todo había salido bien, Naruto salió del consultorio junto con Sasuke, y, en su trayecto rumbo a los dormitorios se encontraron con Sakura quien le pidió a Sasuke ir con ella a "revisar unos pergaminos", aprovechando la presencia de su amiga, el Uzumaki le pregunto a donde se encontraba Hinata, respondiendo que se encontraba en el lado sur de la torre.

-¿Hinata-chan?-

La Hyuga se encontraba sentada al lado de la ventana que daba al bosque, su mirada parecía vacía y distante, como si estuviera sufriendo.

-El teme me dijo que te encontraste con Neji…-

-Naruto-kun… yo…- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero, para evitar que corrieran suspiro con fuerza –Casi lo arruino-

-Hinata… eres muy fuerte, lo hiciste bien-

-Pero… después de que nos vimos me encerré en el baño ¡Por casi una hora! Parecí una niña pequeña-

Naruto tomo su rostro con una mano y la alzo hasta su altura.

-Hinata, entiendo tu dolor, cuando volví a ver al Ero-sennin, quise llorar pero cuando hable con el todo ese dolor en mi corazón desapareció, le agradecí todo lo que había hecho por mí y también le dije que él fue un padre para mi, fue algo que siempre quise decirle, habla con Neji y hazle saber cuánto lo quieres y cuan agradecida estas con él, hazlo y te sentirás mejor-

-Naruto-kun…- Sonrió tímidamente, una de las cosas que había aprendido de Naruto era tomar las cosas con tranquilidad y que las cosas debían ser resueltas de la forma más sencilla posible.

-Ves ahora te encuentras mejor-

-Es gracias a ti, Naruto-kun… ¿No te hizo nada Orochimaru? Cuando llegaste no me dejaste preguntarte, solo me dijiste que estabas bien-

El rubio soltó su rostro y con una sonrisa ladina le respondió.

-Esa víbora quiso ponernos una trampa pero logramos salir de ella, estoy bien Shizune-san me acaba de revisar, no tienes por qué preocuparte-

-Pero… solo quiero saber que estés bien. No quiero verte otra vez tan lastimado-

-Te amo más cuando te preocupas por mí-

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Hinata, cosa que a Naruto emociono.

-Es porque yo también te amo-

Naruto se acerco a ella y lentamente comenzaron a besarse.

No había duda en ambos, los dos se amaban profundamente, y como dijo anteriormente, Naruto fue demasiado tonto como para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata y de la maravillosa persona que era, tanto como Kunoichi como mujer, quería pasar sus días con ella, que Hinata fuera la madre de sus hijos y envejecer junto a ella; la amaba, y mucho, tanto que si fuera por el no dejaría que volviera a sufrir en toda su vida.

Naruto se levanto de su lugar y arrastro a Hinata con él, ambos tropezaban a cada paso hasta que llegaron a la puerta que tenia a lado de ellos.

Para fortuna de ambos, era un cuarto de descanso, que Tsunade había condicionado para "escaparse" de Shizune cuando las resacas la ponían muy mal.

Con suavidad y sin perder el beso, Naruto la acostó sobre la cama, mientras que ella lo abrazaba por el cuello para evitar perder el equilibrio.

La primera vez que habían estado juntos, fue tres semanas después del ataque de Tonery, ambos estaban nerviosos pero aun así lo deseaban, querían fusionarse y amarse más que nunca; fue ahí cuando Naruto supo que Hinata era la mujer indicada para él.

La ropa fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que ambos quedaron totalmente desnudos.

Naruto callaba los gemidos de Hinata con sus besos y carias, el rubio se había hecho adicto al olor y a los besos de la Hyuga.

Hinata suspiraba cada vez que Naruto la tocaba y acariciaba su piel; las primeras veces sintió pena y mucha vergüenza de que el rubio pensara que no fuera buena para él o que se aburriera de ella, pero más equivocada no podía estar.

-Hinata te amo- Susurro Naruto antes de entrar en ella con lentitud.

-Naruto-kun…. Yo también-

El vaivén era lento pero a la vez transmitía tantos sentimientos que Hinata se sentía ahogada de felicidad; no era simple sexo, ambos estaban haciendo el amor…

Ahora Naruto no dudaba en proponerle matrimonio a Hinata, el "viaje" le estaba sirviendo como un examen de conciencia y por fin se había dado el valor suficiente de hacerlo, pero no ahora, no, Hinata se merecía que lo pidiera de la forma más perfecta posible.

-Hinata… eres perfecta para mí- Naruto besaba su cuello mientras entraba y salía de ella a un ritmo constante y sin perder ni un gramo de pasión.

-Naruto-kun yo…- El rostro de Hinata normalmente blanco ahora tenía un color rosado pálido que evidenciaba su completa excitación.

-Un poco más Hinata-chan-

Ambos ya no podían soportar más, los dos estaban cansados ante todo lo que habían pasado en el día, por lo que solo aguantarían un poco.

Naruto levanto a Hinata hasta sentarla sobre él, y tras un par de embestidas más termino dentro de ella.

-¡Naruto-kun!- Gimió su nombre antes de llegar a un desbordante orgasmo.

…..

-¿Qué haces "tú" aquí?- Pregunto el Sasuke menor al ver a su versión del futuro.

-Vine a verificar que aun estuvieras aquí-

-Hmp-

-No quieras verme la cara, somos la misma persona, habla ahora-

-Quiero que pelees con nosotros-

…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Nos leemos hasta el próximo domingo

Y recuerden:

**1 review hace a un escritor feliz :3333**


End file.
